


shelter my eyes from the sun (there's things that I could say)

by therestisconfetti



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, basically victorious but gay (eventually), i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti
Summary: Jade doesn’t know it yet, but she might have just met her match in Tori Vega.or: Jade spends most of high school trying to figure out what it is about Tori Vega that makes everything so different.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 113
Kudos: 616





	1. pilot / prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I've had this idea for awhile now, but just now putting it into words. this is basically me re-telling Victorious through various episodes as Jade and Tori's friendship evolves and grows and Jade tries to figure out what the hell she feels about Tori lol. It will follow the chronological order of the show, but obviously take liberties with the plot of certain episodes.
> 
> also yes, title is lyrics from okay by backhouse mike aka the song jade sang in "jade gets crushed" bc I've also been obsessed w it

When Andre appears on stage for the big showcase with some less annoying-looking version of Trina Vega, Jade doesn’t pay much attention.

When the girl sings at least a hundred times better than Trina, Jade quirks an eyebrow.

When the curtains raise after some commotion and Andre asks the audience if the girl is talented enough to go here, Jade gapes.

“They can’t be serious, can they?” she asks Beck, turning to see her boyfriend’s reaction

He gives her a shrug as he claps along with everyone else anne says, “I think they might be. I mean, she’s really good.”

Something inside of Jade flares up. She knows there’s a hint of jealousy - she’s not blind, the girl is pretty and has incredible cheek bones - but there’s something else that makes her scowl.

“She was alright,” Jade says quickly. “It was one song.”

“Sounded like talent to me,” Beck says thoughtfully, eyeing the stage.

Jade frowns and slouches in her chair as everyone else cheers this girl on for whatever reason.

So what, she sang one song well. Doesn’t mean she’s cut out for this place.

* * *

By Monday, Tori Vega is the talk of the school.

Jade doesn’t really care about her at all, figures she’ll probably hardly even see her around besides passing in the halls or the occasional showcase. She knows like most things at Hollywood Arts, the talk of this Vega girl will blow over and things will continue on as normal.

Except when she walks into Sikowitz’s class, there Tori Vega is, rubbing the front of Beck’s shirt.

There her insecurities go, flaring up again.

“Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?” she asks sharply.

Tori’s arm immediately flinches away from Beck, her eyes wide at Jade who’s still standing at the door.

“I -- I spilled coffee--”

“Get away from him,” she demands with a glare.

Beck turns to her, raising his eyebrows. “Relax.”

Jade only glances at him, but her eyes stay trained on Tori, clearly sending a message to her as Beck kisses her cheek.

After Sikowitz makes his typical crazy entrance, Jade sits with Beck and of _course_ Tori sits right in front of them, taking the empty space that used to be next to Andre. Jade occupies herself by glaring holes into the back of Tori’s head, still upset with the scene she’d entered upon a few moments ago.

It becomes abundantly clear that Tori is way out of her league here - she doesn’t even know what improv is for crying out loud. Jade holds in a scoff, knowing well and sure that Tori won’t last here for more than a few weeks.

Sikowitz calls on her to start an improv group for the class activity and she does so without hesitation, but smirks as an idea comes to her head.

“And Tori,” she smiles devilishly at the new girl.

Tori walks up to the front nervously, clearly unsure of herself or the new situation she’s found herself in. Jade smirks when she tells her to wait outside.

“I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!” Jade announces a moment later, dragging Tori to the front.

She feels Beck’s eyes boring into her, but she chooses to ignore them. So Tori wants to rub her boyfriend? Yeah, Jade will show her.

Tori ends up on all fours and Cat is pretending to pet her and Jade almost laughs, but she’s still got another move up her sleeve.

“I read coffee is great for getting rid of fur bugs,” Jade announces, walking over to pluck an iced coffee out of some random kid’s hand.

“Maybe you shouldn’t-” Beck starts.

“Jade,” Andre warns.

But she doesn’t look at either of them, instead pouring the coffee all over Tori’s head.

When Tori stands, drenched in iced coffee with ice cubes on her head, Jade can’t help herself.

“What the prob, dog?”

Tori runs out of the classroom and Jade watches her with a smirk. This time, when she faces Beck to see his look of shock, she smiles.

Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Tori.

* * *

“You took it too far,” Beck tells her when Sikowitz awkwardly tells everyone to sit down and begins to lecture about the importance of improv or something of the sort.

“Maybe she shouldn’t be rubbing my boyfriend,” Jade snaps quietly.

Beck lets out a huff, shaking his head and turning back to face the front of the classroom. Jade only leans back against her chair comfortably, feeling like she’s made her point to Tori _very_ clear.

* * *

Jade’s eyes widen and she sits up the next day when Tori walks through the door.

Well she definitely did _not_ expect this.

She also did not expect Tori to volunteer herself to lead today’s exercise, but Jade could say she had a feeling she’d be called upon.

Maybe Vega does have a backbone.

She raises her eyebrow in response though, and without missing a beat Tori nods.

“Yeah, you.”

Jade looks at the floor to hide her impressed expression, but she goes up anyway, wondering if Tori really does have what it takes to endure another round of Jade West. She kisses Beck right in front of her, just as a reminder.

And maybe Jade uses every turn she has in the exercise to take a dig at Tori, but honestly, she doesn’t care. She’s still playing by Sikowitz’s rules, so it counts, but then Beck chooses to faint during his turn and it turns into an exercise with Tori and really, Beck was the only buffer between them.

“Lousy animals, kangaroos. They’re awkward and dirty.”

Tori smirks as she says, “Maybe they learned from you.

Jade’s eyes widen. “No one talks to me like that.”

“Obviously someone should,” Tori bites back.

It goes like that for another minute, the class hanging onto every word of their exchange. Jade’s jaw works; Tori Vega is pushing her buttons in a way on one else has been able to.

“Better watch yourself,” she warns.

“Can’t take it?” Tori mocks.

“Don’t push me!” Jade warns in a panicked tone.

“Eat your pants!”

“You eat your pants!” Jade screams, then almost immediately she realizes her mistake, turning to Sikowitz with wide eyes. “WAIT!”

Sikowitz doesn’t care though, making an obnoxious buzzer sound before saying, “Sorry Jade, the next letter was-”

“F I _know_!” she moans, stopping off the stage quickly, away from Tori’s smug face.

She sits back down, angry because Tori fucking Vega out of all people beat her at the game. She watches carefully as the scene continues and Beck’s character wakes up.

“Head feels dizzy,” he says.

Jade watches Tori closely, sees the way her eyes light up with an idea. She raises her eyebrows.

“I know what will make you feel better.”

“Jumping jacks?” Beck asks with a smile, but Jade’s eyes stay on Tori.

“Kiss me.”

Jade stands up straight in her seat. It takes everything in her not to run up to that stage and smack Tori across the fact.

“Let’s do it.”

As Tori kisses her boyfriend, Jade angrily seethes, shaking her head while everyone else cheers. Beck doesn’t seem too upset about the situation, which only adds the fuel to Jade’s fire.

(Deep down, she’s conflicted.

Clearly, she’s fuming because this new girl has waltzed in and changed every dynamic Jade understands about her life at Hollywood Arts.

But somewhere inside of her, there is some part of her that’s pleased that finally, someone is pushing in her in this way.)

Jade doesn’t know it yet, but she might have just met her match in Tori Vega.


	2. stage fighting

It’s like Sikowitz  _ wants _ Jade to commit a crime on school property.

Being paired with Tori Vega for their stage fighting scene is almost like playing right into Jade’s hands - almost, though, because Beck is giving Jade a disapproving look as they stand and grab their bags, as if he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Jade tells him, giving him a pout.

“Uh-huh,” Beck nods, unbelieving.

Jade only rolls her eyes and side steps her boyfriend, walking up to Tori who is clearly trying to switch partners.

“Hey partner,” she greets sweetly, trying not to grin at how Tori turns cautiously, the look of slight fear in her eyes. “I can’t wait for our fight...scene.”

She doesn’t wait for a response, knowing full well she’s had her intended effect on the new girl. Instead, Jade walks away casually, not paying attention the way Beck rolls his eyes at her comment before following her out of the black box theater.

“You don’t have to be so mean to her you know,” Beck tells her.

“I was being enthusiastic,” Jade corrects as they stop at her locker. “You know, like a good partner would.”

“Jade.”

Jade quirks an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Play nice,” he warns.

“I don’t play nice with people who rub coffee on my boyfriend and then kiss him in class,” Jade snarks, tossing books into her locker.

Tori Vega has caused nothing but problems for Jade since she magically made her way into Hollywood Arts. Sure, she was talented in the showcase, but then again, she was subbing in for  _ Trina _ \- it doesn’t take much to beat that.

(Jade will never let Tori know just how good she is, can barely admit it to herself.)

But the fact that Tori was able to waltz her way into this school and force her way into Jade’s friend group without doing much besides singing a little song and flashing that dumb pretty smile a few times? Well, it’s just ridiculous.

And don’t get Jade started on how  _ nice _ Tori is. It’s not enough that she’s stupidly pretty - again, Jade won’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that - but Tori is just about the nicest damn person she’s ever met. She always says please and thank you and she always tries her best to help. It sickens Jade, how someone so innocent and shy has the world at her command, how even her own boyfriend isn’t immune to the great Tori Vega.

It’s stupid, really, how much Jade cares about this new girl.

But she won’t admit it though.

Beck only sighs at her comment, knowing it’s a losing battle if he pushes any further. Jade shuts her locker and lets him walk her to her next class.

* * *

Tori is definitely afraid of her. She refuses to sit too close and keeps an eye on Jade, almost like a poor deer afraid of being hunted.

Part of Jade is thrilled, she thrives off of other people’s fear, knows it gives her the upper hand in most situations.

_ Good, _ she thinks to herself,  _ finally something that isn’t so easy for Miss Sunshine. _

But there’s a small part of her, the tiniest part, that dares to almost feel guilty about the fear she’s instilled. She knows at the end of the day Tori means well - even if Jade was skeptical the first few days of being around the new girl - but honestly, the girl might lose sleep over this at this point.

“Alright,” Jade says when they figure out the blocking of their scene. “Are we going to practice this or what?”

Tori visibly gulps and her eyes are wide as she nods. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Jade rolls her eyes and stands up and walks into the open space in front of them. She watches as Tori takes her time putting her notebook down on her char before walking over.

Jade’s barely come up behind her before Tori jumps with a yelp.

“What?” Jade yells at her.

“Sorry,” Tori says, turning to face Jade. “I just...let’s try it again.”

“Fine,” Jade grumbles. “Don’t be such a spaz.”

Tori only scoffs at her comment before they return to their positions.

This time, Tori lets out a scream when Jade’s hands jump onto her shoulders.

“Vega!” Jade scolds, dropping her hands.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Tori says, eyes wide as she looks at Jade again.

Jade groans, running a hand through her hair. At first, it was funny how deathly afraid Tori was about this situation, but now it’s just getting irritating. She won’t be able to get anything done if Tori’s going to be like this.

“Jesus Christ, I’m not going to hurt you,” Jade tells her. “Will you fucking relax?”

“Yeah, but you  _ could, _ ” Tori insists, a slight whine in her voice.

Jade grumbles. “Do you think I’m trying to get suspended?”

Tori thinks about it for a moment. “I mean, no...you clearly like it here.”

‘Exactly,” Jade points out with a huff. “So just let’s just fucking rehearse this scene so we can both get As this week.”

“Okay,” Tori nods, seemingly more relaxed now that Jade’s calmed her fears.

But Jade just can’t let it sit that way because she adds, “If I were to do anything, it definitely wouldn’t be at school.”

Tori’s eyes widen and Jade can only chuckle to herself before the resume rehearsal.

Sure, Jade won’t hurt her, but little does Tori Vega know what else she’s got planned up her sleeve.

* * *

Jade tries not to smirk too much in anticipation. She’s got her fake blood in her pocket and she’s ready to go; it’s just a shame they don’t go first.

Jade feels her adrenaline running. She has to stop herself from bouncing up and down in her spot, even after Tori yells the safe word the first time.

“Give me your money!” Jade says, grabbing both of Tori’s shoulders.

“What?” Tori asks in her fake grandma voice.

Jade looks around, both of them falling into their roles easily. “I ain’t playing! Give me your money and your watch.”

“Oh wouldn’t you rather have this?” Tori asks.

They both know what comes next. At least, Tori thinks she does.

As the new girl steps forward, Jade has to hide a smile. Just as Tori turns and whips her cane at Jade, Jade falls to the ground, face first and away from the class.

“Ow!”

There’s a pause and then Jade gets up on her knees, still facing away from everyone as she drips the fake blood onto her face right below her eye.

“Butternut!” she yells.

Jade turns, tossing her beanie to the ground with one hand as the other covers the bottom of her eye.

“Butternut!” she yells again.

As the class rushes to check on her, she can’t help but get a glimpse of Tori’s panic stricken face.

“Are you okay?” Beck asks, holding her chin.

She wriggles away from his hold as she says, “No! Tori hit me in the face for real!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Tell that to my bloody eye,” Jade shoots back, then winces. “Ow.”

Everyone fusses over Jade, someone yells for a chair and it’s almost like Tori helps her in her scheme, using the fake chair because it falls apart and everyone is glaring at her when Jade collapses to the floor.

Finally, after a few minutes Jade finds herself in a chair, ice being pressed to her face. Beck is comforting her by holding her hand and assuring her she’s okay.

“Why does everyone think I hit her?”

Jade hears it and hides a smirk, knowing full well this is working out just like she planned.

They decide Jade needs to see the nurse and they all begin to escort her out, all while Tori Vega looks on pathetically, almost like a puppy who’s been reprimanded.

As her last card, Jade turns around, pulling the ice away from her face as she says faintly, “And I thought we were starting to be friends.”

The guilt on Tori’s face for something she didn’t even do brings a thrill through Jade. She hides her giddiness all the way to the nurse.

That’ll do it, Vega.

* * *

Cat comes by Jade’s house after school to drop off homework for the rest of her classes. The nurse had allowed Jade to go home, insisting that the girl needed to just lay in bed and ice her eye without distractions.

“It looks like it really hurts,” Cat tells her, staring at the perfectly purple shade underneath Jade’s eye.

“It does,” Jade confirms, letting her hair fall in her face a little, just in case Cat questions it.

Cat sighs, shaking her head. “I can’t believe Tori would hit you like that...but I don’t think she meant to.”

Jade looks away when she says, “Who knows, Cat.”

* * *

Stupid girl. Stupid water. Stupid Andre.

Jade sits in the passenger seat of Beck’s car, sulking. He hasn’t said a word to her since they got in after school, but Jade knows he knows. He’d only offered her a disappointed glance before starting his engine and pulling out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

The makeup is still on her face, now faded and running down her cheek thanks to that stupid girl at lunch. Andre had eventually been able to slide out of Jade’s sight after the lunch bell rang, and undoubtedly found Tori and told her about Jade’s scheme.

Jade almost scoffs at the thought of Tori probably being satisfied that she was right.

When she feels like she’s about to suffocate from Beck’s heavy silence she asks, “Are we really not going to speak the whole ride home?”

“What do you want me to say, Jade?” he asks, eyes still on the road.

His voice teeters between the edge of frustration and anger, of disappointment. Jade hates it. The one person who she never wants to let down is Beck, and yet here she is, letting him down.

“It’s not like she got hurt,” Jade begins to defend, but Beck doesn’t want any of it.

“It’s wrong,” he says firmly. “You got Tori in trouble with the school. She had to see Lane about anger management. She has to clean the black box theater after a play tomorrow involving food.”

“At least she’s still a student at Hollywood Arts,” Jade murmurs, looking out the window.

Beck whips his head around at her for a quick second, eyes wide.

“Are you serious?” he gapes. “That’s not the point here!”

“What do you want me to say?” Jade asks, raising her own voice.

“I want you to at least feel a little guilty,” he tells her. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but this is just cruel, Jade.”

“Well I am a bitch like everyone says,” Jade says quietly.

“Not like this,” Beck responds, eyes back on the road.

Jade stares at him a beat longer, and when she realizes he’s said all he has to say, she looks out her own window.

She doesn’t know what it is, but Tori Vega is certainly bringing out the worst in her.

* * *

It’s clear that everyone in their group is mad at her, so Jade doesn’t even bother so strike up a conversation. She tells Beck she’ll drive herself - which is received by a plain “ok” - and takes the long way to school, stopping for a bagel and coffee on the way.

If Jade’s being honest with herself, she hates that she knows that she’s gone too far. It’s not totally out of pocket for Jade West and her Big, Bad Behavior, but it’s still something her friends can’t seem to just look past like they do with most things.

She wonders what Tori thinks of her, if maybe this might be the breaking point of their short-lived forced friendship.

By the time Jade arrives at school, she’s barely putting her things into her locker when the warning bell rings. She sits silently in her classes, letting her friends - if she can even call any of them outside of Cat that, really - distances themselves. Beck stays by her side for the classes they have together, but his silent disappointment is more than enough for Jade to get the message.

Beck is leaning against the lockers next to Jade’s towards the end of the day as she collects her things. Andre approaches slowly, clearly only there for Beck.

“Hey, a couple of us were thinking of going for burgers tonight for dinner. You coming?” he asks.

Jade busies herself organizing her books, pretending she doesn’t feel the way Beck casts her a sideways glance.

Beck shrugs. “Put me down as a maybe. Everyone else going?”

“Everyone but Tori,” Andre says, and his eyes linger on Jade’s face. “She’s got the middle school play.”

At this, Jade’s head snaps up. “What? She’s still serving her punishment?”

It’s the first time Andre’s really looked at her at all today, and he gives her a hard glare.

“Yeah, she is.”

Jade frowns. “Why? She...she knows it was me.”

Andre shrugs. “I told her to tell them. She didn’t, though.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Jade sputters, completely surprised.

She figured the first thing Tori would do after learning about Jade’s whole plan was to run straight to Lane or the principal and rat her out, not just go ahead with her punishment.

“Look, I don’t get it either, but she said she’s going to clean up the black box theater tonight,” Andre says, shaking her head. “I just think Tori’s too good of a person.”

The bell rings and Andre and Beck head to their next class, but Jade stands there, dumbfounded and utterly confused by Tori freakin’ Vega.

* * *

Jade walks down the empty hallways over Hollywood Arts hours later. Beck and the rest of them are probably laughing over platefuls of burgers and fries, and Cat probably got a strawberry milkshake, but Jade is here with one purpose. Her stomach twists in anticipation, something almost scolds herself for.

When she steps into the theater, the first thing she picks up on is the smell. It really does smell like a mess of a cafeteria in her. She scrunches up her nose as her eyes scan the room. There’s the officer at the table, on his phone and clearly only around to “supervise” Tori, and then Jade’s eyes fall to Tori. She’s squatting down near the floor scraping up what looks like mac and cheese. With a soft sigh, Jade walks over to her, stopping just behind her.

When Tori notices her, she turns and there’s almost a look of disgust on her face. Jade doesn’t blame her, though. They look at each other for a moment, and it’s clear Tori is waiting for her to break the silence.

“I don’t get it.”

“What?” Tori asks, her face unchanging.

“I know Andre told you I faked anything,” Jade tells her. “The blood, the black eye - what is that, mac and cheese?”

She can’t help herself, it looks disgusting yet intriguing all at the same time.

“Looks like it, right?” the officer comments, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

Tori gives him a look before she’s standing up and facing Jade.

“Why are you here?”

Jade raises her eyebrows. “Why are you here? Why didn’t you tell on me?”

“Cause,” Tori sighs, shrugging. “We’re both going to school here and it’s not going to be fun if we’re fighting all the time.”

She walks past Jade to the other side of the room, beginning to scrape the opposite wall. Jade stares at her completely dumbfounded, unsure what the hell is going on.

“So, you’re just going to let me get away with it?” Jade clarifies. “You took detention and a lower grade  _ and _ you’re scraping crusty pudding off the wall on a Friday night just so I won’t get in trouble?”

Tori looks at her and nods. “Pretty much.”

Jade gapes at this. “Well, you can’t be nice to me when I’ve been mean to you. That’s now how this works.”

It just baffles her really, the fact that Tori isn’t even trying to put up a fight. It’s the complete opposite of the quick-witted, fired up Tori she’d seen that first week in Sikowitz’s class, the one that kissed her boyfriend as a means to get even for Jade’s act of dominance the day before.

“Well then try being nice to me sometime,” Tori suggests with an exaggerated shrug. “Now go play, I gotta scrap this onion dip off the wall.”

She turns and sniffs the wall then adds, “Or onion puss.”

But she continues to scrap the disgusting remains of food off the wall and into the bucket, signaling the end of their conversation. Jade just watches her for a moment, and when Tori doesn’t even spare a glance in her direction, she begins to walk away.

Except Jade knows she can’t just leave Tori, not when Tori has clearly suffered enough. She looks at Tori one more time and with a roll of her eyes, Jade drops her bag into a chair and picks up a scraper and a bucket of her own. Throwing a towel over her shoulder, she scrapes the beam next to Tori.

Hearing her scraping, Tori turns and eyes her. Jade rewards her with a sarcastic smile. They both go back to what they’re doing, and Jade wonders just how she’s found herself here. She can’t quite answer that for herself, but this much she knows: Tori is somehow unlike anyone else she’s ever met.

Then Jade gets an idea as she looks around the room, lighting up.

“This might be more fun with some tunes,” she says, walking over to the control box on the wall. Despite slipping on god knows what, she manages to hit the button and suddenly the room is filled with music.

Tori’s face lights up at the gesture, and Jade hates that it makes her feel good, seeing Tori smile for the first time all week.

As they continue scrapping, they nod their heads and move their bodies to the rhythm, for once actually enjoying the other’s company since Tori started attending Hollywood Arts. Tori even gets the officer to help out - which of  _ course _ she does - and maybe spending Friday night wiping food off the theater walls isn’t the worst way to spend their time.

Jade grins, getting yet another idea as she notices the officer really getting into it with the music.

“Here, try it with two!” she suggests, a wide smile as she hands over her own scraper.

After a few moments, Jade taps Tori’s attention, nodding at the officer who is clearly in his own little world as she scrapes. Tori looks at her with wide eyes and Jade nods, something exciting about the way Tori’s eyes light up with mischief. They dance out to the music, holding in their giggles until they’re out of the theater and around the corner.

Unable to take it anymore, they laugh loudly and without a care in the world, leaning up against the lockers behind them.

“Come on,” Jade says, realizing they’re not in the clear just yet.

She grabs Tori’s wrist and tugs her down the hallway, the two of them giggling and sprinting down the halls of their school. There is something so freeing about this, about actually having fun with Tori. They run all the way to Jade’s car in the parking lot, leaning against the trunk to catch their breath.

“Oh my god,” Tori breathes out, her eyes wild and hair in her face. “We just did that.”

“We need to get out of here,” Jade tells her, unlocking her car.

“Trina’s supposed to pick me up,” Tori tells her dumbly.

Jade gives her a look and then slips into her driver’s side. It takes a beat before Tori’s hopping in on the passenger’s side and Jade’s engine comes to life.

Tori is still amped up on adrenaline as she says, “Thanks for driving me home.”

Jade only shrugs as they drive away from Hollywood Arts. “You didn’t rat me out.”

Tori grins. “It sounds like we’re becoming friends.”

Jade glares at her. “Don’t push it, Vega.”

But Tori smiles, content with the fact she’s making progress. They sing along to Jade’s music the whole way back to the Vega residence and when Jade drops her off, she watches Tori walk to the front door and wonder what the hell Tori Vega has done to everything she knows about the world.


	3. jade dumps beck

Jade knows she’s really screwed herself this time.

Beck Oliver was the one thing she had going for her and she managed to screw it up with her insecurities and jealousy taking the reins. She didn’t mean to break up with him; it just came out like it often does when she’s angry, loud and unapologetic. She supposes Beck may have reached a breaking point with her, like most people in her life do, when she pushes too hard.

She’d tried - god she had gone over to his house after school and asked him to get back together, but he’d given her a blank look and shook his head, not even using his voice to reject her. His door shut and it felt final, and Jade suddenly was unsure what to do. Beck had always given her another chance. 

Seeing him pull up at the end of lunch the next day in Alyssa Vaughn’s shiny new car had sickened Jade. He so quickly embraced his new “friendship” with the starlet, not even once glancing at Jade and her friends - well, Tori and Andre.

There’s a pain in just about every part of Jade’s body that aches without Beck. She loves him, she really does, but maybe deep down they both know Beck deserves someone way better than Jade. Girls are always falling over him, and they’re probably nicer, kinder, softer than Jade could ever be.

Jade would take Beck’s angry silence over what she has now - nothing but herself and her sobs in her quiet and dark bedroom. Unable to sit there another moment, she rushes down to her car and drives away from her empty house where neither of her parents are. She has absolutely no clue where she’s going, but Jade finds she doesn’t care.

She drives with no music playing and tears streaming down her face until she finds herself in front of the Vega household. Jade squints through her tears, wondering how the hell she’s managed to get herself here of all places.

Maybe it’s because she knows Tori is much too nice for her own good, or maybe it’s because Tori’s stays with Jade during lunch and sits with her during class even though Beck is no longer tied to her.

“God what the fuck,” she mumbles, realizing just how ridiculous this is.

She finds a broken kite she ran over a while back and yanks it out of the back seat before she’s wiping away tears and at least trying to hold it together while she knocks on Tori’s front door. It takes everything in her not to let the tears spill, but she can only hope Tori doesn’t see the way her lip trembles when the door opens.

“Jade?”

Jade walks in without the invitation, mainly just to keep Tori from seeing the way she’s falling apart.

“This kite is broken,” she tells Tori, holding it up.

Hands on her hips, Tori responds, “Okay...and?”

Jade launches into a whole spiel about how she found the kite in a tree, and every time she glances at Tori, she knows the singer is not at all buying her bullshit story. She keeps going, though, hoping Tori figures out what this is really about because she really doesn’t want to explain that she wants  _ Tori’s _ help out of anyone else on the planet.

Tori’s eyebrows furrow together. “You want me to fix your kite?”

“Will you forget about the stupid kite?” Jade whines, her patience wearing thin as she tosses it aside. 

“I’m sorry I bought it up?” Tori tries, throwing her hands in the air.

Jade’s not sure if it’s because she’s had just about enough of Tori being slow or because she just can’t hold it in anymore, but her sobs escape her.

“I want Beck back.”

“But you broke up with Beck,” Tori reminds her.

“I know,” Jade whines, beginning another rambling of the toy her mother gave away when she was seven.

What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with her? Either Tori’s actually breaking her down or she’s just about to go insane without Beck. Jade figures the latter is happening. She ends up sitting on the couch, face in her hands as she tries to figure out what the hell is wrong with her.

“Jade, if you want to get back with Beck then why don’t you just tell him?”

Jade would scoff at the suggestion if she could, but she’s too choked up in tears.

“I did, but he rejected me,” she cries.

Tori’s expression changes for a moment and then she begins, “Not to be mean, but why are you coming to me for help?”

“Because I don’t want anyone who’s cool to see me like this!”

It comes out before Jade can even think about it, and maybe it’s a little mean, but she’s not responsible for her words when she’s a literal mess on Tori Vega’s couch.

Tori huffs. “Okay, maybe you should - what are we even friends? We’re not even friends!”

“Well yeah,” Jade admits through her tears. “But if you help me maybe I’ll like you.”

Tori makes her way over, sitting on the edge of the couch Jade’s occupied as she clarifies, “So if I help you, I get a mean friend and a broken kite?”

There’s a slight tease in her voice, but Jade’s too upset to even be a little impressed by her comment.

“Please, just please talk to Beck for me,” she begs before grabbing the closest pillow behind her and shoving her face in it as she continues sobbing.

She feels Tori pat the back of her head after a few moments and she can’t even bother to smack Tori away, which honestly says a lot.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll talk to Beck,” Tori promises, but the irritation is clear in her voice.

“Do it soon,” Jade requests into the pillow.

She finally lifts her head a moment later, finding that for the time being there’s no more tears coming out of her eyes. Looking down at the pillow, she pouts.

“I got a little makeup on your pillow,” she pouts, holding it up.

Tori takes the pillow from her. “It’s okay. I’ll just ask my grandmother to make me a new one.”

After a beat she adds, “if she ever comes back to life.”

Jade gapes at her and before she knows it, the tears are streaming down her face again and Tori, probably annoyed that she won’t shut the fuck up, finally scooches over and wraps an arm around her. Jade allows herself to lean into her embrace, crying on Tori’s shoulder where she’s sure to get makeup on Tori’s t-shirt, too, but Tori doesn’t seem to mind. 

It’s nice, Jade decides, to just feel what she’s feeling and have someone comfort her in a quiet way. It seems like Tori knows just how to handle her at her most fragile moments without even knowing her all that well.

They don’t move from the couch for what seems like hours in Jade’s mind. Tori doesn’t ask her to leave or tell her to get it together. She just rubs Jade’s back quietly, letting her know she’s still there. Trina comes downstairs at some point and asks what the heck is going on, but Jade hears Tori hush her and feels her motion for her sister to go away.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the tears dry up and Jade sniffles as she pulls away from Tori’s warm embrace.

“I - uh, I should probably head home,” she says, her voice raspy from the sobs.

She probably looks like a nightmare right now, makeup all over her face and trails of tears just about everywhere, but Tori doesn’t comment on any of those things.

“You can stay for dinner if you want.”

The offer surprises Tori just as much as Jade, her eyes widening just a little when she realizes what she said.

Jade offers a wry smile and shakes her head. “It’s fine, I think you’ve seen enough for me for today.”

Tori lets out an awkward chuckle, but both of them decide that’s the end of the discussion. Jade wipes at her face, stands and picks up the stupid broken kite on the ground.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tori says as Jade walks towards the door.

“Don’t forget to talk to him,” Jade reminds her as she leaves, but it’s not snappy or sharp.

When she gets in the car she shakes her head, unable to quite believe that her love life is in the hands of Tori Vega.

* * *

“Help me!” Jade begs.

It’s desperation at this point and she knows it. To be quite honest, Jade isn’t sure how she can actually properly function without Beck. Look at her, she’s asking  _ Tori _ for help out of all people. But if Tori’s her only hope, Jade will grasp onto it.

It feels like everyone else has left her to drown, to struggle. Tori is still here and Jade isn’t sure why, but she’ll take it.

“I tried,” Tori insists. “Maybe you should need to forget about Beck.”

The suggestion makes Jade’s chest tighten and her eyes sting. Quickly, she’s grabbing Tori’s arm and tugging her into the closest janitor’s closet.

“And now we’re in a closet,” Tori sighs as Jade turns the lights on.

Jade lets the tears spill, something she can’t willingly control but feels better about doing it in front of just Tori.

“How can Beck not want me?” she questions, her voice thin. “I’m hot and cool. I’ve got it all!”

She leans against the nearest surface and drops her face into her hands, trying to keep her cries quiet. The last thing she wants is someone walking in on her mental breakdown - if  _ Beck _ walked in here. God, she can’t even think about it.

“Yeah, but guys don’t just care about how hot and cool you are.”

“Well what else is there?” Jade snaps, whipping her head back up at Tori.

“Beck said you haven’t done one nice thing for him in two years,” Tori informs her.

“That is so not true,” Jade argues, tearing up again, but this time for probably the wrong reason. “We’ve only dated a year and eleven months.”

It’s definitely  _ not _ the point, but Jade can’t help but point it out.

“Well maybe he’d take you back if you did something nice for him,” Tori tries.

“You mean, like make him fresh lemonade?”

Tori rolls her eyes. “If you want Beck back you’re gonna have to think bigger than beverages.”

“A dog!” 

Tori scrunches up her nose. “Okay, if you’re gonna be rude-”

“No! No,” Jade shakes her head, trying to compose herself enough to sound coherent. “Beck’s always saying now he wants a dog..uh, a rotten-heimer!”

“A rottweiler?” Tori corrects.

“Yes! That’s what he wants!” Jade shouts, feeling a little hope that maybe she can fix this. “Okay, what’s your next move?”

“Just get the boy a dog!”

Both girls jump at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and they spot what appears to be the janitor in the corner covered by a blanket. When Jade meets Tori’s eyes, there is fear.

“Go. Go now.”

“Yes,” Jade nods, trying to reign in her emotions as they both file out of the janitor’s closet almost immediately.

When they make it back out to the hallway, it’s empty and quiet. Tori frowns.

“Now I’m late for class.”

Jade waves off her concern, now on a mission. “Forget class, we only have two left for the day. You’re coming with me.”

Immediately, she’s grabbing Tori’s wrist and dragging her towards the entrance of the school.

“Hey!” Tori yelps. “Where are we going?”

“To get a dog,” Jade tells her, and she ignores Tori the whole way to her car while she rambles on about how they can’t just skip school to get a dog, or something like that.

Jade wasn’t really listening.

* * *

A fter what seems like hours - it’s been twenty minutes - of bickering in Jade’s car in the parking lot of the closest ice cream shop because Tori had just  _ demanded _ ice cream if she was going to be kidnapped from school, Jade finally pulls out her phone and types away, ignoring Tori.

“We are  _ not _ getting Beck a dog from Craigslist,” Tori gapes. “I can’t believe you right now.”

“Calm down Miss Sally Peaches,” Jade deadpans as she scrolls through her phone. “I’ve bought a ton of stuff from Craigslist before.”

“Not only is that concerning, but we’re talking about a  _ dog _ here,” Tori frowns. “How can you trust Craigslist?”

Jade looks up from her phone then with a quirked eyebrow. “Do you trust me?”

Tori just stares at her for a moment, and it’s almost like a test. She knows Jade wants an answer, but either way Tori has a feeling Jade will find a way to twist her words.

“In some situations,” Tori admits.

“Trusted me enough to skip school,” Jade reasons.

“You dragged me out of the building!” Tori reminds her.

But Jade ignores her, typing rapidly on her phone. When there’s a chime, she nods and tosses her phone in her bag before putting her seatbelt back on.

“Where are we going?” Tori asks nervously.

Jade only smirks at her. “To get a dog.”

“I can’t believe this,” Tori groans, but she’s putting her seatbelt on anyway as Jade drives out of the ice cream shop’s parking lot.

“You know what,” Jade starts, deciding she’s had enough of Tori’s whining. “This is really all your fault.”

Tori gapes. “My fault?”

Jade nods. “Yeah, you’re the one telling me I need to do something nice to get Beck back and here I am, doing something nice, and you’re being all wazzed off about it.”

“You know just deciding to get a dog off of Craigslist might actually be insane, right?” Tori asks.

“Sue me,” Jade deadpans as she drives.

Tori just stares at her for a moment, annd Jade tries not to think about how she can feel Tori really looking at her. For a moment, it feels like Tori can see what she’s thinking and feeling and it unnerves her. She hates when people start to get too close for her comfort. It’s almost like Tori’s starting to get to know her, and that in itself frightens her.

“Well take a picture if you’re going to keep staring,” Jade snaps.

The singer is unphased by the tone in her voice.

“You really love him, don’t you?” she asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question at all.

Tori’s voice is soft and non-judgemental. Jade wonders what it’s like to have a friend like Tori. Because at the end of the day, she and Tori aren’t even really friends at all, are they?

Jade scoffs, trying to downplay the gravity of the topic. “Of course I do. He’s Beck.”

Tori doesn’t comment further, but she does stop fighting against the fact they’re going to pick up a dog Jade found on Craigslist. In fact, Tori’s almost supportive of the entire thing by the time they successfully pick up the dog and the person giving him away isn’t sketchy.

“See?” Jade smirks. “I was right. We’re fine. The dog is fine. My idea worked.”

Tori rolls her eyes, scratching the dog’s chin as it sits in the back behind them. 

“Yeah, this time,” she admits.

Jade raises an eyebrow playfully and Tori laughs, and maybe considering Tori as a friend wouldn’t be so bad after all.

She just has to get Beck back first.

* * *

There is something about kissing Beck as he holds her that lifts the weight Jade’s been carrying on her chest all week. She doesn’t want to ever stop feeling this way, doesn’t think she can properly live without feeling this way.

But just as she’s tugging on his shirt and trying to get him in his RV, he pulls away.

“What, what’s wrong?” Jade asks, breathless.

Beck smiles at her, nice and easy with kind eyes and it almost makes her melt. How she’s missed having that gaze trained on her and her alone.

“Go give Tori a ride home.”

She frowns. “Seriously?”

Beck raises an eyebrow. “You do owe her. You said so yourself.”

“But not now,” Jade whines, wrapping her arms around his neck with big eyes.

“Go on,” Beck chuckles softly, removing her arms from their comfortable position. “She did show you how to do something nice for people this week, yeah? You can come right back after. I’ll wait for you.”

Jade gives a dramatic sigh, but she obliges. She figures it’s the least she can do after Tori patiently dealt with an emotional Jade all week.

“I’ll be back,” she promises, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“Can’t wait,” he murmurs, his eyes only half open.

Jade smiles at him - her first real smile all week - before she turns around and sees Tori halfway down the street, not making much progress at all. She shakes her head, walking towards her car.

“Hey Vega!” she calls out.

Tori turns around at the sound of her name. Jade holds her keys up in the air and shakes them expectantly. She hides a laugh when Tori lets out a sigh of relief and quickly jogs over to her car. When she opens her car door, Jade turns to see Beck leaning against his RV, smiling at her.

“This is me making up for what I owe you,” Jade tells her when they’ve both buckled up.

“Hey!” Tori argues, but she relents when Jade gives her a hard look. “Fine.”

They sit in silence for most of the short ride back to the Vega residence, and neither of them finds they really mind.

“Seriously though,” Jade says after a while. “Thanks for dealing with me all week.”

“Oh come on, you weren’t that bad,” Tori insists.

Jade rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to pretend, Vega. I know I’m...difficult to handle for most people.”

“I mean...sure,” Tori admits with a shrug. “But still. No one should have to deal with sucky things like breakups alone.”

There Tori goes again, instilling a tiny panic in Jade. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate the help - Jade totally does - it’s just that, well, outside of Beck and sometimes Cat, no one else really understands her. Tori seems to be getting a good grasp on her rather quickly, and something about it makes Jade anxious.

Jade looks at her as they turn onto Tori’s street.

“If you tell anyone about this week, I will end you,” she threatens.

Tori holds her hands up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Pleased with her answer, Jade pulls to a stop two houses away from Tori’s.

Tori looks at her, confused and Jade just looks at her expectantly.

“Okay. Well, you’re home,” Jade says.

“Jade, my house is down there,” Tori reminds her, pointing at her home.

Jade shrugs. “You’re close enough.”

Tori scoffs. “Jade!”

Jade lets out a loud groan, leaning back against her seat. “Vega, hurry up, you’re cutting into my time with Beck tonight.”

Tori lets out a huff, but gets out anyway.

“You know, the least you could’ve done was pull up to my house,” Tori frowns.

“Yeah whatever bye,” Jade says loudly, leaning over the center console to slam the door closed before Tori can speak again.

Tori only gapes at her as Jade pulls a u-turn and drives away.

Jade chuckles, satisfied with herself.

And just like that, they’re back to normal.


	4. freak the freak out

Jade hates losing. More specifically, she hates losing because of a rigged competition.

She’s seething when she leaves Karaoke Doki with her friends, even after filling her stomach with delicious wings and fries of the sort. The whole drive home back to her house, she’s quietly sulking in the passenger’s seat of Beck’s car, thinking and plotting. Beck offers a glance every now and then, but he knows this side of Jade.

“Whatever you’re planning, just make sure it’s not illegal,” he says, only half-teasing.

“I can plot my revenge how I want,” Jade quips back.

Beck only smiles in response, offering her a kiss on the forehead when they arrive at her house.

It’s not until the late hours of the night, when she’s still working her jaw in bed rather than letting herself fall asleep, that she comes up with her perfect revenge.

“Cat, I have a plan,” she says into her phone at nearly four in the morning.

“A plan?” a sleepy Cat repeats. There’s a yawn and then, “Can we talk about it in the morning? I’m dreaming about puppies.”

Jade grunts but relents. “Fine.”

This is how they end up at the Vega residence the next morning with frozen yogurt after Cat and Jade spent five minutes bickering on if Tori would rather have frozen yogurt or donuts. The boys seemed to have beaten them to the house, and Jade knows they probably visited just because they’re good friends, but she can’t risk having them screw with their plan.

So yeah, taking Beck’s keys is a safety precaution.

“You wanna stay here and take care of Trina’s bleeding mouth?” Jade asks when Tori shows hesitation.

It makes Tori pause in eating her frozen yogurt. She walks past both Jade and Cat to open her front door and sees the three boys practically wrestling with Trina in the kitchen. As soon as she closes the door, she turns back to Jade and asks, “So the plan?”

Jade gives a satisfied smirk and leans against the door frame as she lays out the plan for Tori. Cat nods along enthusiastically, adding her little bits of commentary here and there, as if she hadn’t already heard this all before when Jade picked her up. She watches and Tori’s eyes light up with interest. Leave it to good old Tori to want revenge for people that were wronged.

“I’m in,” Tori decides, but then she asks, “How will we make sure they pick me to sing against?”

Cat lets out an excited squeal as Jade’s lips turn into a full smirk.

“You’ll see,” she says with a glint of mischief in her eye.

* * *

Jade watches Tori stare at herself in the mirror of Cat’s bedroom with a new hideous disguise on. She won’t lie; Cat did a pretty good job. Tori’s practically unrecognizable now, the fake teeth and the nose an excellent touch.

“How do I look?” Tori asks, spinning around for Jade to see.

“I think you look better like this,” Jade tells her in an eerily nice tone.

“Hey!” Tori pouts.

Jade only flashes her a sardonic smile before her attention turns to her phone sitting beside her on the bed. Tori goes back to staring at herself in the mirror and taking selfies to send to her sister. Cat is downstairs baking cookies as snacks or something, honestly she disappeared without the other two notificing once Tori’s look was complete.

“You really think I can pull this off?” Tori asks, still in awe of just how ugly she looks.

Jade doesn’t look up from her phone. “Wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I didn’t think you could.”

Tori takes the bait, a cheeky smile forming. “So you’re saying I’m a good singer?”

Jade snorts at the question, finally looking up. “I’m saying maybe you’re not the worst singer in the world.”

“Gee, thanks so much.”

Tori rolls her eyes, but her lips tug into a slight smile anyway, content with Jade’s answer. Jade looks back down at her phone to hide a smile of her own. They both know the comment alone is a big statement coming from her.

“But seriously,” Tori continues, walking over and sitting on the other side of the bed. “How do you know this is even going to work? What if they won’t pick me?”

Jade lets out a groan and hangs her head. “You ask too many damn questions, Vega.”

“Well can you at least answer?” Tori requests, pointedly looking at Jade.

“Fine,” Jade grumbles, looking up at her. “They’re going to pick you.”

“How can you know that?” Tori presses.

“Because I know girls like them,” Jade states matter-of-factly. “They’re daddy’s little girls. They get everything they want and they think they’re better than everyone else, but there’s no reason they should think that. One look at you and they’re going to think it’s an easy win.”

“But how are you-” Tori begins again, that’s when she reaches Jade’s snapping point.

“Because those were the girls that bullied me when I was younger, okay?” Jade snaps.

She doesn’t mean for it to come out at all, but it spilled over without control and now Jade can’t seem to stop herself.

“When I first got to Hollywood Arts, Cat was my only friend. We...There were girls like those two brats at Karaoke Doki, who weren’t even really talented and eventually transferred out, but they made my life pretty miserable for about a year.”

The last thing she wants is a heart to heart with Tori Vega - she feels like they’ve been having too many of those lately (read: that time she dumped Beck) - but here she is. When is she going to be able to control her emotions around Tori? And where the hell is Cat to save her from this bullshit?

Tori softens then, her shoulders slouching. “I’m sorry, Jade. I didn’t know.”

Jade lets out a scoff. “I don’t really like going around and telling people two pathetic losers bullied me.”

“I’m glad they left Hollywood Arts,” Tori offers.

“Yeah, me too.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and it gives Jade a moment to collect herself. Tori keeps slowly finding layers of Jade that Jade doesn’t want to show, and the writer doesn’t know what to do about it. She can see the way Tori tries so hard to be her friend sometimes, but something keeps Jade from just letting her in.

Cat finally returns, bursting through the door of her bed room with a plateful of cookies in her hands.

“Treats before we go!” she announces, bouncing over to her bed where both Tori and Jade are. “They’re red velvet, like my hair!”

Jade internally lets out a sigh of relief, glad she doesn’t have to continue to sit through a heavy moment with Tori. She watches as Tori takes out her fake teeth and enthusiastically takes a cookie from the plate, taking a bite almost immediately. She wonders if something about these moments between them are as unsettling to Tori as they are to her.

“Thanks Cat,” Jade nods before taking a cookie of her own.

Cat beams when they tell her the cookies are delicious and once again, Jade can breathe easier.

* * *

It’s almost far too easy with these girls, Jade realizes.

There’s a moment of panic when Cat offers up making out with Beck as a prize, but as soon as the girls’ eyes land on Tori in disguise, Jade relaxes. She knows this will pan out in her way; the girls don’t know what hit them.

Jade does her best to school her emotions, putting the slightest amount of effort to look discouraged when all she wants to do is smirk.

(Jade also realizes these girls are incredibly dumb on top of lacking talent.)

“Oh come on, not her!” Cat pouts.

“At least pick someone who has a chance,” Jade suggests.

“You said any person in this place,” the brunette says.

“And um, I think she’s in the place!” the blonde finishes off.

Jade just looks at them, and once it’s clear to the two idiots that she’s not going to argue, they turn their attention back to disguised Tori.

“Hey! Ugly Betty!”

Tori, startled, looks up from her book. Jade tries to hold in her chuckle.

“Time to sing,” the brunette - honestly, Jade can’t even be bothered to figure out which one is Haley and which one is Tara at this point - tells her.

“Me?” Tori asks, using her throat to speak.

The two girls nod with a nasty look in their eye. Behind them, Jade is smirking as Cat smiles at Tori.

This is going to be easy.

Tori stays in character, like the nerd in a movie unknowingly being set up for failure by the mean, popular girls. Jade hates to admit it to herself, but Tori’s acting has improved significantly since arriving at Hollywood Arts. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think this girl had no chance of - well, singing like Tori Vega.

“I can’t believe you told them they could make out with Beck,” Jade murmurs, glaring at Cat while they wait for Tori’s turn.

“I’m sorry,” Cat whines. “It was the first thing I thought of.”

“Well you better hope Tori pulls this off,” Jade hisses, but she knows the threat falls flat.

They both know Tori’s got this in the bag.

“She will,” Cat promises.

As the music starts playing and Tori does some god awful bopping move, Jade eyes the other girls who are eyeing them right back. The smug look on their faces almost makes Jade laugh. She knows those looks will drop as soon as Tori reveals herself.

Cat is looking at the girls, bottom teeth pulled out in some weird fashion.

“Don’t make that face,” Jade scolds, and she stops right away.

Even when Tori starts singing, those two idiots still look insanely confident, but Jade waits. It’s not until Tori starts shedding her disguise that Jade sneaks a glance again, seeing the way their faces drop. Jade decides to keep attention on only Tori though, unable to help it when a proud smile makes itself known on her face.

When Tori gets to the chorus, fully out of the hideous costume Cat put together, the crowd cheers her on and Jade and Cat gladly take part. When they look at Haley and Tara again, they are looking at the two girls from Hollywood Arts, completely shocked.

Cat and Jade act equally as shocked, though it’s hard not to break into laughter at how well this is all working out.

Tori puts on a show, and Jade can’t help but join the crowd when they all start to stand up and dance along. The singer then surprises just about everyone when she jumps onto Haley and Tara’s table, and Jade hides a proud smirk. Maybe Vega’s got a little attitude in her after all.

“Come on!” Tori beckons Jade and Cat when she jumps back onto the main stage.

Cat squeals and Jade follows her up on the stage, the two of them dancing with Tori before she begins her next verse. 

There is something unfamiliar about the way pride swells in Jade’s chest as she watches Tori absolutely own the place. Jade has always been reluctant to admit it, but Tori’s _good._ She’s maybe a little too cookie cutter pop for Jade’s taste, but she’s talented and charismatic in all the right ways, and it’s clear here in this stupid restaurant that she belongs at Hollywood Arts.

As the audience goes well - and Haley and Tara try to discourage cheering - Jade follows Cat back up on stage. Tori reaches out for a hug, but Jade grabs her hands instead to avoid it. Tori rolls her eyes with a big smile and forces Jade into a hug anyway. Jade lets her, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Haley’s father rushes up to the stage, grabbing the mic from Tori.

“Woah, woah wait,” he says loudly, trying to get the audience to settle.

“Wait for what?” Jade asks, annoyed.

“The crowd hasn’t voted yet,” the brunette says in an annoying voice that makes Jade’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Yeah!” he nods along.

Jade scoffs.

“Okay, all those for Haley and Tara!” her father says enthusiastically.

Jade snorts when only the two girls cheer. Tori nudges her side with her elbow. Jade shrugs in response.

In a much more monotone voice, he then says, “All those for Louise Nordof.”

The audience loudly gives their approval, and Jade and Cat take Tori’s arms and throw them up in the air like a victor in a ring.

There it is, that ridiculously enormous amount of pride Jade feels in this moment for Tori. For now, she tells herself it’s only because they’ve exacted their revenge. Jade’s plan has executed flawlessly, that’s all.

* * *

Jade is driving them back to Tori’s to relieve them from their babysitting duties and it’s clear they’re all still buzzing from tonight’s victory.

Haley and Tara are in the car behind them, following them to Tori’s house for their punishment. Jade is tempted multiple times to just slam the breaks in the middle of the road to see what happens, but then decides against it, not wanting to scare Cat in the back seat.

“You guys weren’t kidding,” Tori says next to Jade. “Those girls were so mean.”

“Right?” Cat nods eagerly.

“And they were _really_ bad at singing,” Tori adds, a disgusted face paired with her comment.

Jade snorts. “I told you that you weren’t the worst singer in the world.”

“Thanks so much for the compliment,” Tori deadpans.

“Oh, you’re ever so welcome!” Jade shouts out in reply, her fake southern accent coming into play.

“I don’t talk like that!” Tori glares.

Jade can hear Cat’s giggles from the back and gives Tori a sly smirk.

“Sure you don’t.”

Tori lets out a huff and looks out the window, letting Jade have the final word.

Jade is satisfied but after a moment she adds, “Seriously, Vega. You were really good tonight.”

Tori looks back at Jade and blinks, genuinely surprised by the sincerity in her voice.

“Thanks,” she says softly.

Jade refuses to look at her, to let this become a weird moment between them like a few others they’ve already had. She doesn’t _mean_ for them to happen. It comes out like word vomit, the things she says that sometimes are too nice to come from Jade, especially towards Tori.

“Seriously Tori, we should do karaoke together!” Cat pipes up.

Jade breathes a silent sigh of relief when Cat’s comment launches a full on discussion between her and Tori, letting Jade’s comment pass quickly.

She doesn’t really understand a lot of things when it comes to Tori Vega, but the moments of vulnerability and the pride when Tori succeeded tonight are things she’d really just rather not think about.

When Tori successfully retrieves the reasonably pissed boys from her house, Jade hands back Beck his keys innocently.

“You’re the worst,” he teases, but he kisses her for a long moment anyway, and Jade revels in his touch.

Something about his presence grounds her, helps forget about the way Tori unknowingly consumes her in so many ways.

“I’ll see you when we get to Karaoke Doki,” he murmurs as he plays away. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jade replies, and it’s enough to distract her from Tori and all the confusing things that come with her for the rest of the night.


	5. wok star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're paying attention to the order, you'll notice this doesn't follow netflix's order of the episodes. this is partly because netflix's order is all whack, partly because of the storyline I'm trying to set - so, you know, we're going with the original broadcast order :)

“So you’ll do that, right?”

If Jade’s being honest, she doesn’t really expect anything of it. She knows more than anything, Tori’s just trying to be the annoyingly cheerful and supportive person she generally is.

Tori’s hesitant “sure” comes from Jade’s unmoving stare and the open pair of scissors in her hands, and the slight fear in her expression is enough to end the conversation. So Jade walks out of the janitor’s closet to leave all her friends behind in her wake.

Jade knows it’s practically impossible to find someone to fund her play. God knows her father won’t; he barely even likes paying for her to attend Hollywood Arts. He’s made it very clear that everything Jade does involving the arts in general is a waste of time. So no, he’s not an option.

She settles for sulking about the stupid reality that her play probably won’t be put on. It’s a pathetic move by her, but honestly Jade doesn’t care. She knows it’s a good play; it’s unfair that money is the only thing that’ll stop her.

That is, until Tori calls her the following night.

“What, Vega? I’m busy,” she snaps.

(In reality, Jade is sulking about the death of her play.

Tori doesn’t need to know that, though.)

_ “Guess who’s the best friend ever?” _ Tori sing-songs on the other end of the line.

Jade rolls her eyes. “I know you’re not talking about you because we’re not even friends.”

_ “Is that the way you talk to someone who found a lady who wants to fund your play?” _

Jade scrambles to sit up on her bed, eyes wide as she says, “Tori Vega, I swear to god you better not be kidding.”

_ “I’m not!”  _ Tori promises, and Jade can just picture the wide smile on her face and her bright eyes.  _ “Andre, Robbie and I went to this Chinese place tonight. We told the lady about your play and she literally offered to pay for it without hesitation.” _

“No way,” Jade breathes out, trying to process the information. “So like, she’s in? Just like that?”

_ “Yup! She found a small theater less than ten minutes away from her restaurant. It’s all set. She really wants to do this for us, Jade.” _

Jade sits there for a moment, stunned.

_ “Jade? Are you still there?” _

“Yeah,” Jade nods, finding her voice. “I...yeah. I’m here. This is just...wow.”

_ “I know! Oh and tomorrow, she wants to meet you at the theater after school.” _

Jade shakes her head. “I...I don’t know what to say, Vega. I’m really impressed.”

_ “I told you I’d do it,” _ Tori replies.

Jade can’t help but chuckle softly, completely baffled by Tori Vega and her mysterious magic. Probably has something to do with those dumb cheek bones and her overall charming demeanor.

She wonders, not for the first time, how Tori continues to treat her like one of her closest friends when Jade insists they are anything but.

* * *

Jade is in awe when she, Tori and Beck walk into the theater Mrs. Lee picked out. It’s perfect, Jade decides as she walks around, and she tries not to give Tori too much satisfaction of how perfect it all is.

Of course, until it’s not.

“I only have a few notes,” Mrs Lee states, digging around in her purse.

Jade’s eyebrows scrunch together. Beck stands, looking at Jade nervously. Tori looks anxious.

“What do you mean ‘notes’?” Jade asks, her voice level.

“You know, ideas to make the play better.” Mrs. Lee explains. “You know, spice it up a little bit.”

Tori lets out a laugh, one meant to ease the tension, but when she sees the look on Jade’s face, she stops.

“Oh gosh,” she mumbles, knowing what’s coming next.

Jade stares at Mrs. Lee. “Uh, you want to change my play?”

“Wow!” Beck pipes up suddenly, probably unable to handle the escalating tension. “I gotta go to uh…”

He points vaguely towards the door and then heads out, not even bothering to finish his sentence. Jade clenches her jaw just a little.

“He’s so handsome,” Mrs. Lee comments. “Like a pretty pony.”

Jade exchanges a glance with Tori, who seems just as put off by the entire situation but is clearly not going to say anything. Of course she won’t, Jade figures. She’s Tori.

“What changes do you want to make to my play?” she asks again, fighting to keep her voice even and calm.

It clearly doesn’t because Tori looks at her with panic in her eyes.

“Jade,” she starts in a warning voice.

Jade almost scoffs when the lady suggests the main character sings on her way down a well. She’s falling down a fucking well, there’s no time for singing for Christ’s sake.

“It’s not a musical,” Jade tells her curtly.

“But it could be!” Tori suggests, trying to control the situation. When Jade gives her a look she adds, “but it’s not.”

Jade isn’t willing to back down and clearly Mrs. Lee is trying to push her buttons. Tori steps between them, as if to physically ease the tension, but the woman pushes her aside. Jade’s jaw clenches at the movement.

“Look, I’m just trying to help. Don’t get your underpants in a twist.”

Jade’s had just about enough, stepping forward as she shoots back, “I’ll twist your underpants if you-”

“Oookay!” Tori says loudly, using her arm to lightly push Jade back and away from the lady. “I think we can all work this out and keep our underpants untwisted.”

“I don’t need anyone’s ideas,” Jade states clearly.

“Well, you need my money,” Mrs. Lee reminds her. “So you have to listen to my suggestions.”

“No, I don’t,” Jade says firmly.

“Jade,” Tori tries.

“You do too.”

“I do not!”

“ _ Jade. _ ”

“Do too!”

“I do not”

“Jade!” Tori pleads.

“I’ll smack her,” Jade threatens.

“I don’t see you smacking my money!”

“Listen!” Jade barks, pointing a finger at her. “I don’t-”

But then she is being tugged away by Tori and Jade complains as she tries to twist out of Tori’s grasp.

When they’re far enough away, Tori asks, “Are you insane?”

“No, she is!” Jade whispers, frustration clear in her tone.

“Well  _ she _ ’s paying for your whole play,” Tori reminds her.

“I don’t need her input.”

“Too bad,” Tori shrugs. “That’s how show business works.”

“It seems wrong,” Jade frowns.

“Oh, it is!” Tori nods. “Do you want that lady’s money or don’t you?”

Jade wants to snap at Tori and somehow put the blame on her. She knows, deep down, that Tori is just trying to help her. Jade had put on a whole scene about not having enough money and now here’s a woman who is willing to cover all the costs. Tori is only trying to help, to make Jade’s play possible.

“Yeah,” she sighs with a heavy eye roll.

“Then play nice,” Tori tells her before she’s grabbing Jade’s wrist and leading her back to Mrs. Lee.

Jade isn’t sure what to make of this dynamic, how for a moment it’s swapped. Tori is the one with the upperhand right now. Jade’s satisfaction and happiness lies in the balance of Tori freakin’ Vega’s palms.

The only difference? Tori isn’t as screwed up as Jade is; she’s actually trying to do something  _ nice. _

Jade finds she doesn't hate it.

So she plays along and forces a smile, but then Mrs. Lee brings out her brat of a daughter who looks like she doesn’t want to be there at all. It takes the rest of Jade’s willpower not to strangle anyone in the room.

* * *

Going to rehearsals is mentally exhausting and equally as painful as having to listen to Sinjin speak on a regular basis.

Jade picks Cat as her lead; there aren’t many people she can trust to help Jade put on the best play she can. And it’s great; Cat’s a perfect fit for the role and she gets the whole gist of her character pretty quickly, but for every great line or scene, Mrs. Lee follows up with somehow making her screeching daughter the center point.

It drives Jade mad, and she almost lets out a piece of her mind, but Tori is quick to talk over her loudly with nothing but praise for Mrs. Lee.

Tori is always there, at rehearsal, sitting right next to her while Jade glares daggers at Mrs. Lee’s back.

And though she glares at Tori, still wanting to make this  _ her _ fault for bringing this monstrous woman into her life, she knows Tori doesn’t deserve it.

But rehearsals and Mrs. Lee have driven Jade’s mood into a downward nose dive, to the point where even Beck will give her space when she’s a little  _ too  _ grumpy.

“Why are you being such a baby?” Tori asks.

Jade turns away from her locker, lips in a thin line. Her patience is really nonexistent at this point, her body beginning to shake from frustration and anger and all of the other things she can’t quite put into words.

“Okay so you’re not getting to do your play exactly how you want, but at least you’re getting to do it.”

Jade is silent for a moment, jaw working as she stares at Tori.

“Mhm, and how do I explain that-” she begins, but then cuts herself off and looks away from the singer.

She can’t have this conversation, not right now. Not with Tori.

“What?” Tori asks.

Jade busies herself with grabbing her water bottle out of her locker, not answering Tori’s question.

“Tell me.”

She hates how Tori’s voice raises at the request, how Jade can’t find it in herself to say something mean and move on with her day to put Tori in her place. One look at Tori’s big, brown eyes and the way her eyebrows are raised in concern makes Jade’s immediate anger soften. She hates it, this weird effect Tori seems to have on her.

Closing her locker shut, she looks around Tori to the janitor’s closet, ensuring no one’s inside.

“Hold out your wrist.”

Tori complies and Jade grabs it immediately, dragging her down the hall and into the janitor’s closet. To Tori’s credit, she doesn’t complain. She only looks at Jade expectantly after the door closes.

“I invited my dad to come see my play on opening night,” Jade explains, fiddling with her water bottle as she says it.

It’s weird, sharing this information with Tori. The only person who knows this information and fully understands the context is Beck. She would’ve told Cat, but it probably would’ve made the poor girl nervous to perform. 

Tori is clearly confused, and Jade knows it’s because sweet little sunshine over here comes from a family who supports her endlessly. She comes from one home with two parents that love each other, that encourage their kids to do whatever makes them happy. It makes Jade’s chest pang, thinking of it now.

“And?”

“He hates me,” Jade states plainly.

“Uh, but...why would anyone hate you?”

Jade appreciates the effort, holding in a chuckle at Tori’s poor attempt to make her feel better.

“He doesn’t understand creative people,” Jade explains as she puts her water down and picks up a ruler to fidget with.

Opening up and talking about personal things and feelings has never been a strong suit, but she’ll try. She’ll try because Tori has tried so hard to help her for no good reason. That and somehow, saying things like that has always been easier around Tori for god knows what reason.

She continues, “He thinks that wanting to be an actor or writer or director is stupid. So I invited him to my play cause I thought it was going to be really good and hopefully make him finally have some respect for me.”

That was a little too much, Jade decides. The weird word vomit thing has got to stop, but Jade is so worked up now, picking another object to play with as she keeps going.

“But then  _ you _ let your restaurant lady turn it into a joke, which is absolutely going to make my dad think he was right about my dreams being stupid and pointless. Thank you for ruining my life!”

She slams the object back down, picking up her water bottle instead. She hadn’t meant to blame Tori, but really, it was only inevitable considering she was opening up to  _ Tori Vega _ of all people.

Clearly, Tori is taken aback. Whether it’s from the fact Jade is actually talking to her about something more than just school things or because of the outburst, Jade isn’t sure. But she lets out a scoff, very obviously fishing for a response.

“Dads,” she says with a shake of her head.

Jade is unamused. She literally just decided to let Tori in on the inner workings of her sometimes shitty life and  _ that’s _ what she has to say?

“Thanks Tori,” she says dryly. “That really helps put things into perspective.”

She puts her water bottle in Tori’s hands and leaves the closet before she gives way to another outburst, or at worst, cries. Tori Vega has already seen Jade cry enough for one lifetime.

* * *

“How do you even know this is going to work?”

“It will. It’s Trina!”

“Trina’s not a celebrity!”

“She acts like one.”

“...Good point.”

The two days leading up to opening night consist of not one but  _ two _ rehearsals. They do the typical one with Mrs. Lee and her twisted version, and then they do another rehearsal after she leaves, running it the way Jade had originally written it.

(Not that there’s too much to change - it mainly just cuts out all of her stupid daughter’s scenes.)

It is exhausting and demanding, but the hope that maybe her father will finally see that she’s worth something, that she’s talented, keeps Jade going.

Despite not having anything to actually do with the play, Tori occupies the seat next to Jade for both rehearsals on both nights, keeping Jade calm when it comes to Mrs. Lee while also making sure Cat doesn’t accidentally rat them out. She also maybe cries a little when she finally sees Jade’s original play put to life in rehearsal.

“You’re so good Jade,” Tori tells her as they walk to Jade’s care, the writer offering her and Cat a ride home. “Like really, you wrote an amazing play.”

“Well let’s hope my dad thinks so” is Jade’s only reply.

When opening night comes, Jade pulls away from just about everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

It feels like Tori is by her side for almost the entire day and for once, Jade doesn’t find herself irritated or angry about it. Tori’s presence is comforting, a welcome anchor and distraction from the significance of the night ahead of them.

“I’m sorry I can’t be in the audience tonight,” Beck tells her as he rubs her back as they wait for the rest of their friends at lunch.

Jade waves his worry off. “You need to make sure Trina doesn’t royally fuck this up for us. If she’ll listen to anyone, it’s you.”

Beck chuckles, wrapping his arm around Jade. “I hate that it’s true.”

Jade pouts. “Don’t let her do anything stupid with you.”

“Would never dream of it,” Beck grins. “At least I’ll get to see Mrs. Lee’s royally screwed version of Well Wishes.”

Jade snorts. “Yeah, if she doesn’t kill all of us after tonight.”

“We’re gonna pull this off,” Beck promises, kissing the top of her head. “I don’t think you’re giving Tori enough credit.”

“I think she gives us all too much credit,” Jade counters.

Beck just shakes his head and as if on cue, Tori and Andre walk up to their table and join them. Tori slides in on the other side of Jade, giving her a small smile.

Jade doesn’t know exactly what about the small moment it is, but it helps put her at ease. For a moment, she isn’t thinking about opening night and everything that can go wrong. She thinks of Tori and her dumb cheekbones and how she’s stuck with Jade through the entire few weeks leading up to this thing.

* * *

Maybe Jade had one too many coffees or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s opening night and not only is her father here but her friends are putting a plan in motion that’s supposed to help her night go flawlessly. Either way, just about anything is making her jump and it doesn’t help that Tori keeps appearing out of nowhere to check on her.

(She won’t admit it, but Jade does appreciate it though, especially when Beck can’t be here to calm the storm.)

Tori makes herself useful at least, keeping everything in line as Jade tries to focus on making sure her play can actually go without a hitch.

Sinjin attempts to approach Jade with fifteen minutes before the curtain opens, but Tori is there shaking her head.

“What, Sinjin?” Tori asks, Jade listening as she scribbles something in her notes.

“I just wanted to say break a leg to our playwright,” Sinjin offers innocently enough, his wide eyes staring at Jade.

Jade begins to look up, a quick remark on her tongue, but Tori beats her to speaking.

“Thanks, don’t break yours, now  _ go, _ ” she says a little forcefully, nudging Sinjin back to his spot, hidden from the crowd. 

Jade smirks just a little at the reaction, hiding her face back into her notebook before Tori catches her. She hears Tori let out a scoff and mumble about how his vibes are just “too weird for a normal person” or something of the sort and Jade’s smirk turns into a small smile. Maybe Vega’s got a little umph in her after all.

“Tori, my make up!” Cat calls from the dressing room.

Jade’s head snaps up with worry, but Tori’s hand is immediately giving her arm a squeeze.

“I’ve got it,” she promises before she disappears to figure out what Cat needs.

There is a sigh of relief that falls from Jade’s lips. She didn’t think Tori Vega would be her savior in a sense, but yet here they are. Jade constantly waits for the buzz of her phone telling her the jig is up and Mrs. Lee is on her way within the first ten minutes of the play, but it doesn’t come.

“This is going really well,” Tori murmurs during the first act.”

Jade’s eyes are on her father when she says, “Don’t jinx it, Vega.”

Her father’s expression remains stoic and unmoving, like it usually is when Jade isn’t making him angry or disappointing him in some way. Her stomach turns, just hoping he likes it.

When Tori’s urgent voice whispers “Mrs. Lee is leaving the restaurant”, Jade quirks an eyebrow as she smirks.

“She’s too late,” she tells Tori as she watches Cat finish out their final scene.

Her gaze peers out to her father, who is watching the ending with interest. As applause fills the audience, Jade’s eyes only remain on her father until the curtains close and she can no longer see him. She’s quick to side step the curtain and out towards the seats, Tori following quickly behind her.

“Great work,” a man says, holding his hand out with a kind smile.

“Whatever,” Jade responds, only casting him a glance before side stepping him for her father.

He stands there, hands clasped in front of him. Jade looks him up and down, waiting for him to make the first move. She refuses to let him know she craves his approval, that she wants at least an acknowledgement of what she’s doing here at Hollywood Arts.

“Dad,” she finally says.

“Jade,” he replies, curt as always.

There’s silence again and Jade knows how this goes, but she won’t be the one to crack. Not this time. Fortunately - or irritatingly? - Tori is the one who breaks the silence.

“Just say whether you liked it or not!”

Jade ignores, but her father’s gaze shifts for a moment.

“Friend of yours?” he asks.

“Eh,” she shrugs, ignoring the look Tori is giving her. “So, my play?”

He stares down at the pamphlet in his hands for a moment before he says, “I thought it was excellent.”

There is both relief and pride that swells inside Jade at his words. Finally, after all the fights and the anger and the silent treatments, he sees that she’s worth something while she attends an art school. She tries to school her features though, refusing to even let him know how much she appreciates his words.

“Thanks,” she nods, her voice raising just a little in an attempt to contain her excitement. “Anything else?”

“Would you please take that jewelry out of your face?”

And just like that, their dynamic is as it always has been.

“No.”

He pauses, like he has something he wants to add, and Jade holds her breath.

“Bye,” he finally says.

“Bye,” she replies a little too quickly, looking away and doing her best to seem bored already.

When he leaves, Tori is quick to take his place in front of her.

“Well,” she says, her tone happy and light, opposing her father’s short and brisk one. “Get what you wanted?”

“Mhmm,” Jade nods, brows knitted in thought. “I’ve never seen him look that happy before.”

Tori smiles, looking at Jade. Jade knows exactly what’s coming next.

“Come on,” she grins, opening her arms out. “Give Tori a squeeze.”

Jade rolls her eyes, but she can’t even try to contain her smile as she willingly hugs Tori.

“I guess I owe you now,” Jade grumbles, but she honestly doesn’t seem to be upset about it.

“Maybe a little,” Tori laughs.

Jade pulls away. “Seriously, I can’t thank you enough. You literally did this all of my play.”

“Of course I did,” Tori says like there was never any other course of action she would’ve taken.

Mrs. Lee bursts in suddenly and the moment is broken, but Jade still keeps her gaze on Tori.

(At this moment, something changes, but Jade can’t quite put a finger on it.

It’s confusing, having a friend who will literally go through hell to make sure you get what you want.)


	6. beggin' on your knees

Honestly, Jade is kind of relieved she doesn’t have to participate in the Full Moon Jam this semester. It’s one less thing to worry about and anyway, she loves sitting in the crowd and waiting for the duos who clearly did not work on anything beforehand.

This is what’s on her mind as Tori practically skips up to their group, a dumb dopey smile on her face.

“Hey,” she draws out.

“Oh, someone’s all happy about something,” Andre comments in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, it’s making me sick,” Jade adds with a scoff.

“Um, is there a reason girls don’t want to go out with me?” Robbie asks.

Jade holds in a groan at his question. This guy really just doesn’t get it.

Tori pauses then asks, “You mean a reason that stands out from all the other reasons?”

At the question, Jade can’t help but stifle a chuckle. She knows Tori’s question is genuine and not at all snarky, but Jade feels a little pride in her because yeah, maybe she’s starting to rub off on the singer a little.

Robbie glares at her. “Why are you so happy?”

Tori puts on a bashful smile, looking around before she says, “Cause Ryder Daniels asked me out!”

Something about the sentence immediately doesn’t sit right with Jade, but she doesn’t have time to process that because Rex immediately comments, “Ooh, he’s hot.”

When all of them make faces at him, he adds, “Stare all you want. I’m secure.”

“I don’t trust that Ryder guy,” Jade says suddenly, a slight frown on her face.

She’s never actually interacted with Ryder Daniels, but she’s been in a few classes with him, and something about the way he is around girls just doesn’t sit right with her. It’s not like she’s ever  _ seen _ him do anything to cause alarm; it’s just a feeling.

“You just hate the idea of anything good happening to me,” Tori reminds her as she walks past her to her locker.

“That could not be more true,” Jade admits as the rest of them turn to face Tori. “I’m just saying, any dude that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something.”

“So I guess you think Beck is hiding something,” Andre suggests.

She turns her attention to the boys. “Oh he was, until I found out.”

Beck looks at her blankly, then there’s slight panic in his eyes, like he’s missed something huge between them.

“What - what was I hiding?”

“That you were born in Canada!” she glares at him before stomping away.

“It wasn’t a secret!” he calls out, following after her.

Does Jade think Canadians are possibly the worst type of people on the planet because they’re always too nice and polite and say stupid words like “eh”? Yeah, maybe. But really, something about the way Tori’s stupid smile wouldn’t when taking about her date with Ryder Daniels bothers her, something about the way she’s just so  _ sure _ Jade is against her happiness - which, she’ll admit is true sometimes - pisses her off.

“Hey!” Beck says, finally grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around. “You knew I was Canadian.”

Jade gently tugs her arm away as she says, “You’re lucky I’m still dating you after the fact.”

It’s a tease and though she’s glaring, Beck reads her well and rolls his eyes. He settles for wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“So I’m your favorite Canadian?” he asks, grinning.

Jade throws her head back. “Beck!”

But she’s smiling and Beck is a welcome distraction to her irritation at Tori Vega and the thought of Ryder Daniels.

* * *

Jade tries to avoid Tori for the rest of the week. When they’re all in a group together, she ignores her for the most part, offering only a short and snarky remark when Tori’s attention turns to her. She doesn’t really understand it at all, but something about the way Tori’s dumb, dopey smile doesn’t leave her face all week, and the fact she brings up Ryder freakin’ Daniels every chance she gets - well, it sounds like a recipe to piss Jade off.

(Of course, Jade knows she’s not doing it on purpose, but it still doesn’t help.)

“Are you okay?” Beck asks one day after school. “You’ve been a little off all week.”

Jade, sitting in the passenger’s seat in his car, turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean ‘a little off’?”

Beck shrugs. “I don’t know, you’ve been quiet, kind of grumpier.”

“Oh?” Jade asks mockingly, sitting up in her seat.

“Woah now,” Beck says, putting one hand on her knee as he keeps the other on the steering wheel. “I just want to make sure you’re good.”

“I’m fine,” Jade insists, leaning back in her chair. “Just tired is all.”

“How about we stay in on Friday night and watch a movie in my RV?” Beck suggests, a small smile on his lips.

Jade can’t help but smile at the idea, but the back of her mind is telling her Tori’s date with Ryder is on the same night.

Honestly, Beck is the perfect distraction from her grumpiness.

“Okay,” she nods. “Can we watch The Scissoring?”

Beck chuckles, shaking his head playfully as he says, “The things I do for you.”

And when Beck has her pressed against his bed with his hands sliding under her shirt, it’s easy to forget about stupid Tori and stupid Ryder and the stupid date they’re supposed to be on.

* * *

Jade is working on a story for her creative writing class when her phone rings. When she peers over, she’s surprised to find it’s Tori.

“What do you want, Vega?” she asks dryly when she answers.

_ “Jade I messed up,”  _ Tori says, and there’s a slight whine in her voice that makes Jade feel bad enough to not hang up on her right then and there.

“And how is that my problem?”

_ “Help me!” _ Tori begs.

Jade lets out a groan. “What, Vega? Did you screw it up with the hot senior?”

She says it as a joke, so when Tori replies  _ “maybe” _ she’s a little surprised.

(And a little pleased, though she won’t admit it.)

Tori launches into a recount of her date gone wrong and honestly, it takes a lot in Jade not to burst into laughter.

“You listened to boy advice from  _ Trina? _ ” Jade asks, practically squealing in amusement.

_ “Jade!” _ Tori groans, and Jade can just imagine the pout on her lips.  _ “What do I do?” _

Jade scoffs. “Dude, you’ve called him and texted him way too many times. I think you screwed it up.”

_ “God, I’m the worst,”  _ Tori sighs, and in this moment, Jade feels bad.

She knows Tori isn’t perfect - god, it’s clear by the way she listened to  _ Trina _ for advice on her date. Tori dealt with her and helped her when she wanted Beck back. Jade decides she can’t just leave her out to dry. She hates herself for what she suggests next.

“Maybe just talk to him at school on Monday,” she says lightly. “Apologize, whatever.”

_ “You think he’ll hear me out?” _ Tor asks, a sliver of hope in her tone.

Jade rolls her eyes. “I don’t know, Vega. I don’t live in his brain. Just talk to him and if he doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want you.”

She hangs up then, irritated. She stares at her creative writing homework, suddenly uninterested.

God, how does Tori manage to always ruin everything?

* * *

It seems like everywhere she turns the following week, Tori and Ryder are right there, being stupid and flirting or holding hands. Honestly, it makes Jade sick. She figures Ryder’s forgiven her at this point, considering the way he’s always at Tori’s locker or walking her to class.

She doesn’t quite understand it at all. Not that...Tori’s  _ pretty _ and she’s  _ nice _ and  _ talented _ , this much Jade can admit, but there is just something about Ryder and his whole persona that screams bad news to Jade and well, sue her for following her instincts.

She’s on her way to lunch with the rest of her friends during the week when she recognizes Tori in one of the rehearsal spaces. Coming to a slow, Jade peers in the window. Ryder is right in front of her and unknowingly to Jade, her jaw sets.

She watches as Ryder leans in and kisses her softly, and something in Jade’s stomach twists. When Tori smiles as she pulls away, Jade feels herself getting upset. She decides she’s seen enough, storming away to have lunch with her friends. Tori doesn’t show.

The entire time Jade is extra snappy with everyone, particularly Andre when he comments on Tori being with Ryder.

“What’s going on?” Beck asks her as he walks her to class.

“Nothing,” Jade snaps immediately, glaring at everything and everyone.

She doesn’t get it, how something about seeing Tori with  _ him _ makes her blood boil, how Tori’s absence is somehow felt when she’s not around, leaving them as an incomplete group.

“Does someone need more coffee?” Beck questions.

“I’m fine,” Jade insists with a grumble.

She lets him kiss her cheek before she walks into her class, angry and confused.

* * *

When Robbie tells them - after Jade’s calmed down from sitting in class and not seeing Tori at all - her anger flares right back up.

“I knew he was too good to be true,” Jade seethes, her jaw working.

Andre seems to be in the same boat. “I can’t believe he’d do it to Tori!”

Beck lets out a breath, the calmest of all of them. “And you guys have asked other girls he’s gone out with? It’s not just this one girl?”

Cat nods sadly as she twists a strand of her hair. “It’s true. He does it for all his classes.”

Jade is seething inside. How dare that gank even try to use Tori like that - wait, why does Jade even care this much? They’re barely even - well, they’re kind of friends.

She won’t tell Tori that, though.

Her protective instincts flare up, the thought of Tori helping this guy get a good grade only for her to dump her when this is over. Jade thinks about that dumb smile and how desperate Tori had sounded on the phone.

“We have to tell her.”

It’s a surprise that it comes from her instead of anyone else, really. Everyone’s staring at her oddly.

Jade just looks at them. “What? That guy’s a gank and we need to stop him.”

“You don’t even like Tori,” Andre points out.

Jade lets out a scoff. “Doesn’t mean I think a guy should get away with using her.”

Robbie nods in agreement. Beck looks at her curiously, interested to see where this newfound dynamic has come from.

When no one says anything, she adds, “Well are we going to tell her or not?”

They decide to tell her that night at her house, and for the first time in a long time, Jade doesn’t look forward to the disappointment she knows will be waiting on Tori’s face.

That doesn’t stop the way her chest aches when Tori looks hurt when they break the news to her.

“So he’s just using me to get a good grade?”

Jade glances at Beck, who is looking at Tori as if he could do more for her. Jade feels that way too, but she’s never been good at these things so she just stays quiet.

“Sorry Tori,” Andre sighs.

Cat gives her a supportive squeeze on the knee.

Jade wants to contribute too; it’s the least she can do for everything Tori’s ever done for her even when she’s nothing but mean, but instead she goes for a jab, like always.

“You must feel pretty stupid right now,” she comments with a wry smile.

Jade looks down to hide the chuckle coming from her throat - she can’t help it - and she misses the way Tori’s face falls even further.

“Okay, that’s a time out,” Beck decides.

“No!” Jade exclaims, pointing at Tori. “I was just trying to-”

“Go sit down on the steps,” he tells her, clearly not having it.

She pouts, her shoulders slouching, but she follows Beck’s request. She inwardly curses herself for being an idiot incapable of actually saying something supportive, literally anything.

“So what am I going to do now?” Tori asks, standing from her spot on the couch.

“Well you’re  _ not _ still gonna sing a duet with that jerk, right?” Andre asks for clarification.

“Ugh,” Tori scoffs. “No way.”

“Good, so he’ll fail,” Beck points out.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to fail too,” Tori reminds him.

“So what are you going to sing?” Andre asks.

Jade watches as the lightbulb goes off in Tori’s brain, her eyes widening and a small smile threatening to peek through. Jade herself smiles from the steps, reveling in the way Tori isn’t down for the count just yet.

“A song,” she says suddenly. “A really cool song you’re going to help me right tonight.”

“I can’t,” Andre starts.

“You have to!”

“I gotta go-”

The chorus of disagreements begins, and even Jade chimes in from the stairs.

Andre relents, going on about something related to his grandpa, but Jade doesn’t care for it. All she cares about is Tori is getting her revenge. Andre makes his way to the piano and once everyone else joins him, the ideas start flowing.

Jade sits on the steps and drinks her coffee, listening to everyone’s ideas but staying quiet. It’s not until they’re playing with lyrics that don’t quite fit that Jade speaks.

“No, no,” she says. “No that’s not right.”

She stands, nudging Andre off the piano so that she has room. Recalling Andre’s melody, she starts playing.

“What if it’s... _ I was so stupid to give you all my attention- _ ”

“Hey!” Tori interjects, glaring at Jade.

Jade glares right back. “Let me finish!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Guys!” Andre cuts in.

Jade gives Tori another glare as she starts over. “Okay so... _ I was so stupid to give you all my attention ‘cause the way you played me exposed your true intention. _ ”

Tori raises her eyebrows. “I like it.”

“Good,” Jade says pointedly.

She stands and finds herself next to Tori on the piano, and they all hash out the details of the song as Beck and Robbie conspire how to expose Ryder without giving it away. They’re at Tori’s house for hours, perfecting it, making sure to shoo Trina away when she claims she’s trying to get her beauty sleep.

“There is not enough sleep in the world that’ll give you the looks you want,” Jade comments.

“Jade!” Tori chastises with a nudge, but she’s grinning as soon as Trina stomps back up the stairs.

Jade smirks at her before turning her attention back to Andre.

She wonders what it means that she’s satisfied when Tori looks at her that way, that she made her smile.

There’s not much time to dwell on it though, because Tori is singing through the song and she’s nudging Jade to sing along. Jade resists at first, but she joins in anyway, and she hates the way she revels in the way Tori’s face lights up when she does.

Andre is playing the melody on the piano and joins in as Cat runs over during the chorus, and maybe Jade doesn’t hate the situation she’s found herself in. She likes the people she calls her friends, maybe just a little.

* * *

Jade somehow gets tasked with watching Rex when everything goes down. It’s not like she asked, but Robbie refused to bring Rex with him when Beck mentioned it was time to get up on stage.

“Why can’t I make sure Ryder stays on the stage?” Jade asks with a pout.

Beck looks at her with a knowing smile. “Because you would terrorize him even further.”

Jade’s satisfied with the answer so she only sighs and sits back as she watches Ryder and Tori take the stage. She can’t help but smirk when she recognizes the giddiness in Tori’s eyes when Ryder realizes his microphone isn’t on.

And yeah, maybe she does get into Tori’s performance, nodding her head enthusiastically while moving with the music. But hey - she  _ did _ help write the song, anyway.

As she watches Tori on stage, she recognizes that swell in her chest again. She notices the way she feels full inside. She knows it’s that  _ pride _ in her again, the one that comes up far too often lately. She can’t help it, she figures, because Ryder’s getting what he absolutely deserves.

Just looking at him fills Jade with anger. The audacity of trying to use girls, to use  _ Tori _ of all people. But Beck and Robbie are there to make sure he sticks it out, that Tori is able to make a fool out of him. When it finally ends, Jade is cheering louder than most, and she finds that she doesn’t mind at all.

When Tori exits from backstage, her arms around Beck and Robbie as they flank her side with big smiles, Jade finds herself smiling along.

“Tori!” Cat squeals, running up to her and greeting her with a big hug. “That was awesome!’

Tori laughs, allowing Cat to squeeze her tight. “Thanks, Cat.”

“Someone’s got guts,” Jade offers, smirking just a little.

Tori looks at her knowingly when Cat lets her go. “You were singing along.”

Jade scoffs. “Of course, I spent all night with you ganks writing it.”

But Tori is grinning at her, arms wide as she steps forward. Jade knows what’s coming, but still puts on a scowl.

“Come on,” Tori beckons. “Give Tori a squeeze.”

Jade puts on a show with a dramatic eye roll, but she lets Tori hug her anyway, even offering her a pat on her back.

There are things Jade wants to say to her that surprise Jade herself. She finds there is an urge to tell Tori that she’s proud of her, that Ryder is nothing but trash, to tell Tori to not let anyone try to take advantage of her because of how kind and open and sweet she is.

But the thing that comes out is quiet and soft, her voice just enough so Tori can hear and their friends can’t.

“You’ve always deserved better than a whazzbag like Ryder.”

Tori pulls away and looks at her carefully, and when it’s clear that there is nothing more, that this is the rare moment Tori is able to pull from Jade without a snide remark or a smirk, her lips turn into a smile.

And then there is a horrifying thought that crosses Jade’s mind.

The way Tori is smiling at her right now, like a secret between them, a smile that only Jade can pull out of here - well, Jade wants to keep pulling that smile out of her.

God, what the  _ fuck _ is wrong with her now?

But then Andre suggests they all get something to eat and Beck is quickly pulling Jade into his side and there is not much else to think about other than the way Tori laughs and Beck smiles and how everything is now so much more confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I know it's been a little bit, but the past week has been a little difficult. I was laid off last Thursday from a job I truly do love, so I've been trying to process and regroup and all that good stuff. But I'm still writing, don't worry. Thanks for reading this update and can't wait to continue this story.


	7. a christmas tori

Jade does what she always does when it comes to things like this: she shoves it deep down inside of her and tries not to think about it.

She allows herself a weekend trapped in her room by herself to figure her shit out, but then quickly decides if she’s stuck at home with her thoughts she’ll quickly go insane. So she tells Beck to take her out on a date and even if her mind is somewhere else, going through the motions is enough to ground her.

Beck is here and he loves Jade and she loves him too, she knows she does, but there is something about Tori that keeps confusing every little thing Jade thought she knew about herself.

In the end, Jade knows it’s easier to be mean to Tori, to keep up this dynamic they’ve always had, than try to confront whatever else is going on here. So that’s exactly what she does, pushes it deep inside and falls into routine with Beck as she always has.

She loves Beck. Beck is easy and kind and quick with a tease. He is  _ good _ and handsome and everything Jade needs.

(At least, that’s what Jade assures herself.)

And it works, Jade is sure, for months and she thinks she’s got the hang of it save for the moments where Tori is able to find a moment alone with her, to make her feel things and say things she doesn’t expect.

But really, it’s fine.

And anyway, Jade is somewhat convinced Andre and Tori will eventually end up together. It’s all good.

It’s good until Sikowitz forces them to participate in Secret Santa just as the holidays roll around. When Jade’s phone chimes later that afternoon, she stares at it for a long moment.

* * *

**Sikowitz**

_ iMessage _

Today, 4:34 PM

Jade, you are Tori’s secret Santa. Happy gifting!

Thanks I hate it.

* * *

“Please tell me you got me for Secret Santa.”

Jade looks up then, a teasing smile on Beck’s face across from her. He’s had two cups of coffee in his system to keep him awake enough before he attempts to go to bed in his RV again. She rolls her eyes.

“I got Vega,” she grumbles.

Beck’s phone chimes and he looks down, then looks up with an amused expression.

“Robbie,” he tells her.

Jade scoffs. “That’s not fair. Robbie’s easy - just get him like a pretty girl or something.”

“Come on,” Beck offers. “Tori won’t be too hard.”

She groans. “But it’s  _ Tori. _ ”

“You’ll figure it out,” Beck promises.

Jade, however, isn’t so sure.

* * *

Jade is absolutely stumped.

Between school and trying to keep Beck from going insane with the cricket, there is no time to think about a good gift for Tori.

She knows Tori loves heartfelt things, those stupid cheesy gifts that you can apparently tell someone’s given a lot of thought to. Maybe Jade will give her a free pass to be nice to Tori for a week.

Because, really, that  _ does _ take a lot of effort and thought out of Jade.

But then Cat bounds up to her with a Secret Santa gift for her, and well, there’s just no competition there.

“Hey, guys can I ask you a-”

“Shut  _ up, _ I’m opening a Christmas present!” Jade snaps, only registering that Tori has joined them from the sound of her voice.

She lets Tori’s muttered “Grunch” go because as soon her gift is opened and she recognizes what it is, Jade can’t quite believe it.

She looks up, eyes wide at Cat. “Oh my god Cat, you did not.”

The redhead lets out a squeal as Beck and Tori look at them curiously.

“Scissors?” Beck asks.

“They’re special scissors,” Jade snaps again, looking back down at what is now properly her most treasured possession.

“Okay,” Beck relents, hands up in surrender.

“They’re from a real movie!” Cat tells Beck as Jade hastily opens up the glass case to pull them out.

“I cannot believe you got me these,” Jade marvels, turning the scissors carefully in her hands.

She hands Cat the empty case as Tori asks, “What movie were they used in?”

“The Scissoring,” Jade answers, still completely wrapped up in the scissors as she holds them up and inspects them with wonder.

“Wait that - that one about the girl that comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends?” Tori asks for clarification.

“Yup,” Beck nods.

Jade slides a finger through one of the handles, twisting the scissors around easily as she looks back at Tori with a straight face.

“Starting with the pretty girl.”

“Oh,” Tori nods, clearly terrified.

Jade’s genuinely surprised Tori doesn’t even call her out for insinuating they’re friends, much less best friends. But then Tori’s whining about how she has no idea what to get Andre, and Jade isn’t interested so she opts for holding the scissors in both hands and taking a closer look.

“Just get him a present!” Cat suggests.

“Oh my god.”

Beck and Jade exchange a look, shaking their head quietly at their small friend’s comment. Tori offers a sympathetic pat to Cat’s shoulder before turning her attention to Beck and Jade.

“Okay, help me, please,” Tori begs. “I don’t want to give him the worst present and then have to go Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz.”

Jade finally looks up from her scissors and fixes her stare at Tori. “Two. Words.”

“I bet they won’t be helpful,” Beck supplies.

“Your problem,” Jade tells Tori.

“I was right,” Beck confirms as Cat giggles.

Tori looks up helplessly, but Jade doesn’t have  _ time _ to worry about Tori and her present for Andre. No, what Jade needs to do is figure out what the hell she’s supposed to get Tori. Cat somehow has set the bar insanely high, how is Jade supposed to even try to match that level for Tori?

* * *

When Beck asks Jade that evening if she’s figured out her present for Tori, the glare Jade gives him in response is enough for most people to shy away or up and run away.

Beck however, only frowns.

It’s what Jade loves about him, really. He’s grown accustomed to Jade’s way of communicating with people, and she doesn’t really bag on her ( _ that _ often, at least) to ease up.

“You have like, two days,” Beck reminds her.

“I  _ know _ that,” she growls, sitting up on his bed. “It’s just stupid Tori.”

“Simple things go a long way with Tori,” he shrugs. “Maybe you’re thinking too hard about it.”

“What, am I supposed to present her a free friendship pass?” Jade asks mockingly.

Beck gives her a look. “Come on now, think a little.”

Jade leans her head back against the wall of the RV, trying very hard not to roll her eyes. A present for Tori shouldn’t be this impossible. She could probably gift her with better clothes - though Tori would probably scoff and say she dresses  _ fine _ \- or maybe she could buy her something music related.

Jade tells herself that this is difficult because she and Tori have never been quite friends in the traditional way, that these past couple of years of antagonizing the girl publicly only to spill personal details in private have not exactly added up to a friendship where Jade would know just what to get her.

(She refuses to admit that this is because there is nothing good enough for Tori because Tori is essentially the most kind and giving friend Jade has ever known.

Jade herself is not worthy of all the kindness and friendship Tori gives her, how is she supposed to find the perfect gift knowing this?)

“She likes donuts when she’s stressed,” Jade offers absentmindedly.

Beck nods encouragingly. “True, but we’ll have to do a little more than donuts. What else does she like?”

“Singing, obviously,” Jade shrugs, now beginning to list stupid things in hopes of finding her answer.

Beck tilts his head at the mention of singing. “Didn’t she write a birthday song for Trina last year?”

Jade raises an eyebrow at him. “What, am I supposed to write her a song?”

She thinks it’s ridiculous, what would she even say in a song to Tori?

( _ I have very confusing feelings surrounding you but I’d really not rather think about it? _

Yeah, Jade will pass on that.)

“I mean-” Beck starts, but Jade is quick to cut him off.

It comes to her, quick and sharp, the memory of Andre’s assignment and Tori’s struggle for picking her own Secret Santa gift. She is quickly scrambling up and off of Beck’s bed.

“I need to go,” she says, grabbing her purse and making her way out.

Beck sits up, concerned. “Where are you going?”

She smirks at him. “To give Vega her Secret Santa gift.”

* * *

Jade can’t help how smug she is when she rings the doorbell of the Vega resident.

Tori opens the door, her face immediately morphing into confusion.

“Jade.”

“Correct,” she smirks.

“What are you here for?” Tori asks.

“You,” Jade answers pointedly, letting herself into the living room.

She notices Robbie and Trina decorating the tree and resists the urge to roll her eyes at how pathetic Robbie can be around girls sometimes.

“Wait!” Tori suddenly shouts as she’s closing the door.

This time, Jade does roll her eyes, turning around to face the brunette.

“Do you have your new scissors with you?” Tori asks seriously.

Jade crosses her arms defensively. “ _ No. _ ”

But Tori doesn’t buy it, raising an eyebrow at her. Jade gives in, letting out a sigh as she stands straight, lifting her arms as if she’s in the airport getting checked by security.

Tori tosses the book she was holding on the couch and begins to search Jade for any scissors. 

“Don’t be shy,” she mocks, rolling her eyes as if she’s irritated with the situation.

In reality, Jade finds it difficult to breathe with Tori so close, hands all over her. She reminds herself to breathe in and out, and maybe she tries not to look too hard at Tori and her dumb cheekbones. Tori’s hands rest on her waist for a moment, and Jade can feel her gaze on her face. She offers Tori a grimace, eyes flicking away as quickly as possible as Tori continues her search.

Jade hates this. She hates how Tori makes her nervous by being this close.

But then Tori pauses, her hands running along the waistband of her skirt. She reaches in and tugs out a pair of older scissors, holding them up with a frown.

Jade crosses her arms, decidedly not thinking it’s kind of adorable how Tori is trying to scowl at her and look at least a little tough.

“Those are my old scissors,” she admits innocently.

Tori’s eyes narrow at her, but she tosses them on the couch before putting her hands on her hips as she faces Jade.

“Okay, so what do you want?” she asks.

“Merry Christmas,” Jade says like it pains her.

“You’re my secret Santa?”

“Ho, ho,” Jade responds dryly.

Honestly, it’s hard when Tori acts so  _ slow _ sometimes.

“Ho,” Tori sing-songs with a wave.

Jade forces herself not to smile at the dumb gesture.

“So what’s my gift?”

“An idea,” Jade begins, unable to keep the smugness out of her tone. “for a present to give to Andre.”

“You have an idea?” Tori asks, her eyebrows raising in excitement.

“A perfect one,” Jade confirms.

“Awesome!” Tori nods eagerly. “Tell me.”

Jade looks at her for a moment because of course Tori isn’t going to get anything this easy from her, not even her secret Santa gift.

“Beg me.”

Tori makes a face. “Come on, if you have an idea-”

But she’s cut off by a whirring of a machine and they both turn around to watch Trina and Robbie attempt to flock the tree. Jade’s eyes widen half in amusement, half in shock as Trina covers Robbie in the white substance. As Trina runs to get a rag, Jade rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Tori.

“Want to go upstairs to my room?” Tori suggests.

“Right behind you,” Jade nods.

Away from the chaos of Trina and Robbie, Jade finally explains her idea to Tori. Tori nods along enthusiastically, and Jade doesn’t miss the way her entire face lights up.

“Jade!” she exclaims once Jade is finished explaining, leaning over and throwing her arms around the other girl. “This is perfect!”

“Yeah, I told you it was,” Jade reminds her teasingly, but she hugs Tori back without complaint, letting the moment sit.

She can smell Tori’s fruity shampoo when she inhales and she can practically feel the way Tori is smiling as she squeezes her gently. Jade reminds herself to focus; this is about Tori’s dumb present, that’s all.

“Oh my gosh!” she starts, pulling away. “We need to call Cat and figure out costumes and the music and-”

“I’ve got it covered,” Jade tells her with a small smirk. “I called Cat on the way over here and she reached out to a few people and sent them Andre’s song to learn. Beck’s picking her up right now to bring her here.”

Tori’s grin grows impossibly wider and Jade ignores the way her chest expands at the sight.

“Seriously, this is the perfect Secret Santa gift,” Tori gushes.

“Merry Christmas, Vega,” Jade offers.

And it’s a long night of splitting the arrangement and trying to get the choreography right, but Jade doesn’t mind at all. She doesn’t mind when Tori sings and gives her that dumb sweet smile or grins wide when Jade hits just the right note. Cat is a ball of energy despite it being late at night, but they’re able to channel it all into rehearsing.

Jade thinks it’s the late night and the need to sleep getting to her, the way everything about Tori seems softer and sweeter in these moments. Jade makes it a point to make her laugh or give her a smirk, keeping Tori’s attention on her. They bicker less on this night, only about arrangements and who stands where, but for them it’s pretty minimal.

When all is said and done, it’s well past midnight and Cat is starting to fall asleep on Tori’s couch.

“I’ll take her home,” Jade promises, leaning over and dropping her keys into Cat’s lap.

It startles her enough to wake her up, and she holds the keys up with a questioning glance.

“Start the car,” Jade instructs her. “I’ll drive you home.”

“‘Kay ‘kay,” Cat nods sleepily. She stands and waves at Tori. “Bye Tori.”

“Good night Cat,” Tori replies as she watches Cat slip out the door.

Jade grabs her belongings, looking at Tori, who is already watching her.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she deadpans because, well, she can’t help herself.

Tori only rolls her eyes. “Seriously, thank you for my present. It’s literally perfect.”

“I know,” Jade smirks.

A smile starts to creep onto Tori’s face. “You care a lot more than you let on, you know.”

Jade scoffs, looking away. “I just don’t want to go Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz.”

“Sure you don’t,” Tori nods, grinning like an idiot now.

“I’m leaving now,” Jade states, turning to the door.

“Don’t fight it,” Tori singsongs. “You’re a good friend and it’s okay to admit it.”

“Vega,” Jade groans, throwing her head back. “We’re not friends.”

Tori grins. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“ _ Bye, _ ” Jade says as she opens the door.

“Good night Jade,” Tori calls out sweetly.

Jade rolls her eyes heavily before she slams the door a little louder than necessary. She opens her own car door and closes it a little harder than she needs to, startling Cat.

“Sorry,” she grumbles before she’s pulling out of the Vega household.

When she pulls up to Cat’s house, the redhead is still half-asleep and practically getting out of the car with her eyes closed.

“What you’re doing is really nice,” Cat says softly, her voice full of sleep.

She is so small standing at the passenger’s side of Jade’s car with the door open. Her eyes are barely open, and she looks like she can fall asleep standing up right there. Jade doesn’t have it in her to give her a snarky reply.

“Whatever,” she shrugs, looking at her dashboard. “I just don’t want to go yodeling with Sikowitz.”

“If you say so,” Cat hums. “But it’s okay, you know.”

“What is?” Jade asks, looking at Cat.

“To not hate Tori.”

Jade’s jaw sets and she adjusts her grip on the steering wheel.

“Go to sleep, Cat,” she insists. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Jade,” Cat yawns, closing the door and walking up to her house.

Jade waits until she’s inside before she drives herself home, trying not to think too hard about Tori Vega and the way she makes Jade feel everything she’s pushed down for months.


	8. the worst couple

If someone were to ask Jade, she really wouldn’t be able to tell them how this fight with Beck began.

All she knows is that they’re going at it every second of the day, that every little thing Beck does has become irritating to the point where Jade can’t stand it. She doesn’t know how they got here - here being that being together is more like a chore, a routine they have to follow through than actually spending time with each other. She wonders if that’s exactly what Beck’s feeling too, but she knows he won’t tell her.

(Though deep down Jade knows that somehow this was a long time coming between them.)

Despite arguing all the time, they are still together everywhere they go, angry scowls on their faces and comments that turn into screaming matches despite being in a public setting. To make matters worse, Tori’s stupid phone keeps screeching and she keeps it charged by lugging around an extension chord thing that just looks ridiculously stupid. It only makes Jade crankier. So does Sinjin and his dumb gameshow that Jade just knows won’t make it to production. She only agrees to be in the audience because she wants a front row seat to the shitshow.

And as if Tori’s entire presence this week couldn’t get any more annoying, her stupid Talking Reggie app begins echoing  _ everything _ she says.

“Turn it off,” Jade scolds, turning her head to shoot Tori a glare.

“Shut up!” Tori mutters into her phone.

The echo comes almost immediately and Jade holds in a groan, sinking in her seat. She begins counting down the hours until she can go home and get away from just about everyone on the planet.

“Okay,” Sinjin speaks into his mic. “So Mr. Gooberstein feels that a game show should have better looking contestants.”

“He’s not wrong,” Jade chimes in, unable to help herself.

She ignores the side eye from Beck, deciding she’d really rather not start another fight at the moment. But then Sinjin is scrambling over to them, begging their group to be stand-in contestants.

“But none of us are dating except for Beck and Jade,” Tori reminds him.

Jade resists the urge to add the word  _ barely _ to that statement.

Sinjin begs, sounding somewhat like a maniac as he grabs onto Tori’s shoulders and shakes her. The action spurs Jade into action, tugging Sinjin’s thin body away from the brunette. He tumbles back a few steps and stares at her wide wide eyes.

“Jade,” Tori says, but Jade can’t tell if the singer is scolding her or thanking her.

She doesn’t really care.

“We’ll do your stupid fucking game show if you stop being such a freak,” Jade tells him, standing up without even looking at the others.

Everyone seems to follow her lead, going backstage to get mic’d up or really whatever it is they’re supposed to do backstage.

“Hey,” Tori starts, falling into step with Jade. “You didn’t have to-”

“Don’t,” Jade says in a warning tone, her eyes burning as she looks at Tori.

Tori nods in understanding, putting her hands up in surrender. Jade almost feels bad for a moment. She considers taking it back or apologizing for snapping, but that hasn’t really been their style.

She and Beck don’t speak to each other at all as they get mic’d up and the staff gets their names for the run through of the show. In fact, she and Beck don’t even make eye contact, not even when they’re sliding into their assigned booth Sinjin has set up for them. They both sit at the farthest edge they can from each other. It’s so clear that both of them want to be anywhere but here, and Jade has half a mind to just up and leave, but something compels her to stay.

By the time Sinjin actually gets to them, Tori’s stupid phone has acted up again and Jade’s patience is running extremely thin. She argues about the ocean, and Beck fights back, and the cycle just keeps going and going.

“I’m trying to ask Beck and Jade a query!” Sinjin tells their friends through clenched teeth.

Jade leans over to look at him. “Dolphins creep me out so I will not go in the ocean.”

“Just say A, B or C!” 

“B!” Jade yells.

“Maybe it was A,” Beck says haughtily.

“I don’t care!” she snaps.

“I’m not happy with our relationship!”

Jade stares at him, the words echoing in her ears. Deep down, she knows this should have been expected. They both had to see it coming, didn’t they? But right now, here at the rehearsal of Sinjin’s dumb gameshow, Jade feels everything inside her begin to crumble. For almost four years, Beck Oliver is the only constant she’s known.

None of their fights have even come close to this, to those six words. Jade hardly hears Sinjin announce a break, but as soon as he stops speaking she’s bolting out of her chair and making her way out of the building. She tears the wires and microphone they had attached to her, tossing them to the side before she pushes the door open.

Beck is yelling her name, following closely behind her.

“I’m going home,” Jade tells him without turning around.

Her eyes stay on her car just a few spots away and she’s furiously whipping her keys out of her pocket.

“Sinjin’s show,” Beck starts just as Jade gets to her car door.

She whips around. “I don’t give a fuck about Sinjin and his stupid game show!”

“Jade,” he says again, harsher and louder.

“Fuck off,” she curses, getting into her car.

Sinjin jogs out of the building, screaming about their prize for worst couple.

“No!” Jade screams.

Beck looks at her. “We were voted worst couple!”

“It’s Sinjin’s stupid game show.”

“Like that makes a difference.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jade asks, glaring at him.

Beck shakes his head at her, and when he doesn’t speak, she gets into her car. Jade drives away, leaving him and the rest of her friends behind. She doesn’t turn any music on because she knows it won’t drown out what she hears.

_ I’m not happy with our relationship. _

She doesn’t sleep at all that night. Beck doesn’t text her. She doesn’t call.

But Jade can’t even find herself upset about it.

What does terrify her though is that there is a very real possibility that she and Beck will no longer be  _ Beck and Jade. _

(She thinks, for a brief moment, about calling Tori.

She doesn’t, though. Tori doesn’t deserve to be dragged into this mess all over again.)

* * *

The next morning, Jade attempts to avoid Beck by rolling up to Hollywood Arts a solid three minutes before the bell rings. She figures maybe if they just don’t talk about it long enough, then things will somehow become normal again.

Something about their relationship hasn’t been right for a long time, but Beck being her boyfriend is the only thing Jade really has going for her and she isn’t ready to lose that just yet.

She’s been outsmarted though because Beck is there by the front doors, clearly waiting for her.

“Fuck,” she groans, getting out of her car with a particularly hard slam.

Jade attempts to ignore him completely and walk into the building at a quick pace, but Beck’s still bigger and stronger. He reaches out and grabs tightly to her wrist, entering the school with her hot on his tail. She digs her heels in, but he drags her without much difficulty, making a beeline for the janitor’s closet.

Even Jade causing a scene doesn’t seem to help.

“This isn’t funny,” Beck tells her when the door slams behind them.

“Right, what’s funny is you freaking out over a dumb game show.”

“We were voted worst couple,” Beck reminds her. “And the other two couples weren’t even real couples.”

Jade just shakes her head at him.

“And one had Robbie in it!” Beck adds.

“Why do you care if we were voted worst couple?” Jade asks indignantly.

“It’s a matter of--” Beck starts, but he’s cut off by a gasp.

They both turn to find Cat peeking her head into the closet.

“Is this a closet party?” she asks with a smile.

Jade gives a hard eye roll, shaking her head.

“Look I have spoons!”

“Cat, come here,” Beck says, guiding her in as Jade stops to the opposite corner. “We need your opinion on something.”

Jade’s eyebrows knit together, looking at Beck as if he’s lost his mind.

“On global warming?” Cat asks.

“No.”

“Cause I don’t think it’s really happening,” Cat says, before she explains further.

Yeah, good going with this one, Beck.

“Cat,” Beck says again to focus her.

“Hi.”

“We need your opinion on us.”

Jade scoffs. “Why not just ask a monkey?”

“I saw a movie about a monkey!” Cat says, and if it were anyone else but her, Jade would rip off the hand that touches her arm. “He wore glasses and carried a gun.”

Beck ignores her. “Don’t you think Jade and I fight a lot?”

“Sure.”

Jade quickly buts in, “Yeah, but all girlfriends and boyfriends fight a lot, don’t they?”

“Well sometimes, but-”

“Yes or no?” Jade yells.

Cat lets out a scream.

“Let her talk,” Beck barks at Jade.

“You never listen to me talk!” Jade snaps back.

“Can I go now?”

Cat sounds genuinely frightened, but Jade is so caught up in the moment she yanks her in place.

“No, what is your point here anyway?” she asks Beck.

“I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without turning it into a screaming match,” he tells her.

“Yeah, well I’d like a boyfriend who other girls don’t stare at all the time.”

It’s weak and they both know it. Jade just falls back on the most surface level issue she can pick at because, really, if she’s being honest with herself, she isn’t quite ready to even admit to herself what her real problem is.

Beck takes the bait though - because he always does - and it quickly devolves into an argument over whether Beck thinks she’s ugly as their voices raise. It’s a miracle no one enters the closet to see what the hell is going on, but then Cat faints, her spoons clattering on the ground.

Beck looks at her when he says, “Well you made Cat faint.”

“I’m late for class,” Jade tells him, stepping over Cat’s body and leaving without another word.

“We’re going to have to finish this sooner or later!” Beck calls out after her.

“Later!” Jade decides, not looking back.

When she arrives in her music theory class - a class where she actually only shares with Tori - the teacher offers her a questioning look, but doesn’t speak about it, continuing on with her lecture.

“Where have you been?” Tori asks in a whisper.

Her face is filled with genuine concern, and though it should be reassuring - a sign that Tori isn’t immediately siding with Beck in this argument - it only makes Jade scowl harder.

“None of your fucking business,” Jade states angrily. 

Tori only looks at her and then asks, “Is this about Beck?”

In reality, this is probably the first time that Jade can recall  _ anyone _ has asked her about this thing going on with Beck. Tori’s voice is careful, like she is trying to make sure Jade knows she isn’t judging her or trying to turn against her. Jade feels a sense of relief, knowing Tori actually cares about her.

But Jade’s never been good with this.

“God Tori,” Jade groans. “Why do you have to be such a nosy gank?”

Tori looks a little hurt at the question, but she gives her explanation anyway. “You guys are my friends.”

“We’re not friends,” Jade responds, mostly out of habit.

Tori lets out a sigh, giving up on the conversation and turning back to the front, taking notes in her dumb notebook with her annoyingly neat handwriting.

Jade glances at her briefly, noticing the way Tori is frowning just a little. It deflates Jade, knowing that Tori is now upset with her for being such a whazzbag when all Tori really wanted to do was let her know that she’s there for her.

* * *

Jade doesn’t go to Beck’s place by choice.

To be honest, she was kind of hoping she could just ignore whatever is happening between them until they’re both too tired to fight and move on. 

(Deep down, she knows that won’t happen this time, not when there is such a divide between them that they can’t even seem to look at each other for more than a few seconds at a time.)

“We need to talk,” Beck says over the phone, his voice tightly controlled, but Jade can still feel the emotions spewing out.

So she drives to Beck’s, knowing the way like the back of her hand. She braces herself for whatever fight they’ll have now. She wonders how quickly she can storm away and just pretend this isn’t happening.

Beck is already waiting for her at the door of his RV when she pulls up. He looks tired - exhausted, really. There is a pang of guilt that runs through Jade to know that she’s part of this, that as much as she wants to blame Beck and say it’s  _ his _ fault, Jade has always so god damn difficult and pushes back every single time.

They don’t speak a word until Jade is inside the RV and the door is shut. She looks at him expectantly with her arms crossed.

“I’m here,” she states. “Now what?”

“How are you not tired of always fighting?” Beck asks her with an incredulous stare.

Jade glares at him, shrugging it off. She feels her walls quickly coming up, trying to protect her from an impending fallout.

“Couples fight all the time!” Jade argues.

“Not like this!” Beck insists. Quiter, he adds, “We didn’t always fight like this.”

Jade huffs. “Yeah well, I don’t know. Things change.”

Beck stares at her when he replies, “Yeah, things do.”

They’re both silent for a few minutes, Jade staring at Beck’s bed and Beck staring at Jade. Jade knows she should apologize - for what? She’s not sure - and admit that the fighting has gotten out of hand. The fighting is getting exhausting; it’s taking a toll on both of them, clearly. But there is something about going back to “how things were” that leaves her unsettled. She thinks of mediocrity and the way everything was a routine, a chore.

She doesn’t think she can go back to that.

“You know our friends are all hanging out without us?” Beck asks finally.

Jade’s eyes snap to him immediately. “What? No they’re not.”

“Yeah they are,” Beck nods. “They’re all at Tori’s place.”

“All of them?” Jade asks for clarification

“All of them,” Beck nods. “Even Robbie.”

Anger fills Jade right then, and she knows it’s misguided, but it’s mainly at Tori because it’s  _ her  _ house so why the hell didn’t Jade and Beck get the invite?

“Why wouldn’t they invite us?” Jade asks angrily.

Beck looks at her with wide eyes, unable to believe she’s still missing the point.

“Because our friends don’t want to be with people who fight all the time!” he yells.

Jade works her jaw. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh really?” Beck scoffs. “What, you want to see for yourself?”

There’s a pause and then, “Yeah, actually I do.”

Beck pushes the door to his RV open with force, mockingly motioning out the door.

“Okay let’s go,” he says. “Let’s go to Tori’s house and see for ourselves.”

Jade’s jaw clenches at his attitude, at the way his voice is so loud.

“Fine,” she snaps, angrily stomping past him to the car.

“Fine!” he echoes, following her to her car and angrily getting in her passenger seat.

The ride to Tori’s is silent, save for the music that starts playing as soon as Jade’s car starts. Beck looks anywhere but Jade, hands in his lap. Jade keeps eyes focused on the road. It feels like they’re strangers now, and it surprises Jade that there is no longing for Beck’s hand to rest against her leg or for him to sing along badly on purpose, just to make Jade laugh.

There is no mistake when they arrive that their friends are indeed over. Robbie’s stupid bike is parked in the driveway and Andre’s grandma’s car is on the street. She assumes Cat rode with one of them, too. She works her jaw, an earful ready for Tori and the rest of her friends.

Beck doesn’t say I told you, but the look on his face is enough.

“Fuck off,” she growls, pulling in behind Andre’s car and shutting the engine off.

“We’re going inside?” Beck asks, scrambling out of the passenger’s side when Jade exits the vehicle.

“Of course we are,” Jade scoffs, marching right up to Vegas’ front door.

She hears Beck sigh loudly, but he follows her anyway.

“This is stupid,” he says when she rings the doorbell. “You know I was right.”

Jade turns to him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“I need to see,” she insists.

This is probably the closest they’ve been to each other all week, right here at Tori’s front door. She can smell Beck’s cologne and it’s a familiar, comforting scent, but Jade knows it can’t bring her the reassurance she needs.

When the door opens, she turns to see Tori’s look of shock at the two of them standing on the other side.

“Oh great,” she manages, a fake smile on her face. “It’s you guys.”

A nervous chuckle escapes her lips and Jade knows for a fact that Tori had never expected them to find out.

“See? They’re all here,” Beck tells her, entering the house with purpose. “I told you they’d all be here!”

Jade follows him wordlessly, a glare on her face as she looks at all her friends - and Trina - who sit wordlessly at the table, all watching to see what happens next.

“Listen,” Tori says, closing the door and Jade whips around to glare at her now. “I’m sorry that we didn’t invite you guys to play but uh-”

Beck cuts her off by demanding, “Tell her why you didn’t invite us to play.”

Tori is nervous and avoids looking at both of them as she stutters out an excuse about planning a surprise party. Jade almost laughs at how poorly her attempt is, but Andre is the one who finally says it with his whole chest and suddenly can’t focus on much, but she won’t bring her walls down.

“See? We fight so much even our  _ friends  _ don’t want us around,” Beck says.

Jade gets defensive. “Tori’s not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat’s basically a pet.”

There’s another moment of pointless side comments and Tori invites them to play cards - Jade doesn’t snap at her for touching her for once - but Beck and Jade only look at each other.

“Look, I don’t want to be your boyfriend if we’re going to fight all the time,” he finally says.

Insecurities flare up like an allergic reaction inside of Jade.

“So you want to break up?”

“No, I didn’t say that,” he immediately replies. “I’m just saying-”

And then Trina cuts him off and it takes all of Jade not to strangle her. So instead she throws a pillow at her and threatens to hit her with a hammer.

“Come on Beck,” she says, starting to make her way to the door. “Take me to get some food.”

“I’m tired of fighting,” he says, and he looks so worn out. 

Jade wonders how they got here.

(She knows, though. It’s her fault.)

“Okay,” she says, before her mind can catch up. “I’m going to walk out that door and I’m gonna count to ten. If I get to ten and you’re not out there, I’m going home and we’re over.”

Everyone’s faces range from some sort of shock, but Jade is running off all of her emotions so she doesn’t care. She walks outside and starts counting, staying by the front door.

Her only hint that Beck even considers walking out too is that Trina screams and then she hears Tori and Andre scrambling with her as she yells about how she’s a “fun girl.” So Jade keeps counting, keeps hoping that Beck will follow her out, that this isn’t the end.

When she gets to ten and Beck hasn’t opened the door, she feels a heaviness in her chest. She goes to open the door - not that she knows what to say or do when she goes - but then stops herself.

She knows, at the end of the day, Beck can only go through so much. Jade’s clearly done enough.

So she drives herself home and cries the whole way, and keeps crying even after a hot shower and she’s curled up in bed.

Everything hurts.

In the end, she knows their relationship ran their course, but she still loves Beck, even if it isn’t like it used to be.

* * *

When there’s a soft knock on her door, Jade hardly even gets up. She assumes it’s her mother, ready to pick another fight.

“Jade?”

The voice makes Jade jump up immediately, and she’s shocked to find Tori Vega in her bedroom, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

(Honestly, Jade had assumed Tori would no doubt be at Beck’s side during this whole thing.)

“How the fuck did you find my house?” Jade asks.

“Cat gave me the address,” Tori explains. “Please don’t be mad at her. Your mom let me in.”

Jade shakes her head, giving a roll of her eyes.

“What do you want?”

Her voice isn’t as sharp as it always is, and she knows her eyes are red from all the crying. Letting Tori see this side of her again is somewhat terrifying, especially because she saw the way it all went down.

“I wanted to check on you,” Tori says quietly, awkwardly standing at the entrance of her room, taking in everything from the decorations to Jade’s current state.

“I’m fine,” Jade snaps.

Tori doesn’t believe it for a second and they both know it.

“Jade.”

The way she says Jade’s name so quietly, so gentle like she understands just how fragile Jade’s world is at the moment is enough for Jade to collapse into sobs. Tori wastes no time making her way over and pulling Jade into her arms, letting the girl cry into her shoulder.

It feels like they’re back in Tori’s living room, almost a year ago. Jade feels comfort knowing Tori isn’t going to bolt at any second, that she’s not judging Jade at all for what’s happening

God, how does Tori even put up with her like this?

“You better not tell anyone about this-” Jade begins, but she’s surprised when Tori finishes for her.

“-or you’ll kill me with your scissors, got it.”

When Jade looks up, Tori is looking at her with a teasing smile.

“I swear I won’t,” Tori promises.

And Jade doesn’t tell her how much she needed this, how much she needed  _ Tori _ at this very moment.

She just hopes Tori knows.


	9. car, fire and rain

The last thing Jade expects when she gets to her locker before class is Cat asking her to drive her crazy brother’s car to some random lady’s house after school.

She doesn’t give it much thought before saying no, shutting her locker and fully intending on making her way to class, but she doesn’t even get that far before Tori is grabbing her arm and pulling her back. If it were literally anyone else, Jade would’ve caused a scene. But it’s Tori, so. 

(Yeah, she’s still trying to figure out this whole Tori thing, too.

You know, while also trying to get over Beck Oliver and their almost four year relationship.)

“Wait!” Tori whines before she’s pulling Jade back. “Please?”

Jade looks at her, noticing how Tori’s eyes are wide and how she’s also wearing an obscene bright pink sweater.

“Cat’s really sad because this actress passed away last night--”

At this, Jade perks up. “Woah, she passed away just last night?”

“Yeah,” Cat nods in confirmation.

“Then yeah,” Jade decides, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, I’ll drive you guys to her house.”

Both of them look at her with worrying glances.

“Why’d you change your mind?” Tori dares to ask.

“Because it’s been less than twenty-four hours which means her spirit is still lingering,” Jade explains. “So I’ll be able to breathe in the fumes of her soul.”

Jade only really says it to freak them - mainly Tori - out, and it seems to have its intended effect when Tori turns to Cat.

“Maybe there’s a bus we can take!”

“No!” Jade yelps. “No, I’ll take you. We can leave after sundown.”

“Why can’t we just go after school?” Tori questions.

“I don’t like driving in the daylight,” Jade snaps before walking away.

It’s kind of true - Jade doesn’t like driving with the sun obnoxiously glaring against her windshield, but really, Tori just makes it too easy to freak her out sometimes. She doesn’t mind this trip for Cat, though, not when it keeps her busy from thinking about  _ life without Beck. _

It’s been a few weeks now, but still. It’s hard when they’re in the same circle.

* * *

Jade picks up Tori first before they meet at Cat’s to get her brother’s car. Honestly, Jade isn’t all that sure why they’re not just taking her own car, but if she doesn’t have to use up all her gas driving around she’s not complaining.

“Who’s ready for a fun little girls trip?” Tori asks in a singsong voice as soon as she gets in.

“No,” Jade groans, leaning her head back against the seat.

Tori grins at her as they begin to make their way to Cat’s house, giving her arm a little nudge.

“I know you said you’re doing this for the ghost or whatever,” Tori starts with a shake of her head. “But I think you don’t like seeing Cat sad.”

“Of course I don’t like seeing Cat sad,” Jade readily admits. “ _ No one _ likes seeing Cat sad. It’s just not right.”

“I won’t tell her you said that,” Tori promises with an exaggerated wink.

“God you’re annoying,” Jade tells her, and she means it.

“Sucks,” Tori hums playfully. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Great,” Jade deadpans, turning the volume up in her car so Tori stops talking.

Tori gives her a pout and it takes all of Jade not to look, because she knows she can’t help it when Tori does that stupid pout with her big, brown eyes. Thankfully, Tori recognizes the song and begins to sing along, leaving Jade to drive in  _ peace _ without having to snap at Tori because she’s so god damn annoying.

(Or, because she’s actually really cute and Jade doesn’t know how to deal with that just yet.

Same thing, really.)

When they pull up to Cat’s house, she is holding some sort of contraption in her hand while she sits on the hood of her brother’s old convertible.

“Hey Cat!” Tori greets easily, taking whatever that thing is from her.

Jade ignores it, holding her hand out expectantly for the keys, which Cat tosses to her with a giggle.

“Mona Patterson, we’re coming!” Cat squeals.

Jade resists the urge to roll her eyes, attempting to be at least a little sensitive to what Cat’s experiencing. It isn’t spoken, but Cat happily sits in the back while Tori takes the passenger’s seat. Jade gives silent thanks because as much as she loves Cat, she doesn’t think she’d be able to handle having her in the front. She’d much rather have Tori because at least Tori will make sure they’re going the right way and not, you know, wander off into La La land or whatever.

The first thing Jade notices is that there aren’t any seatbelts. There’s rope. She and Tori exchange a glance, but don’t say a word. They silently pull the rope across their bodies as Cat squeaks and bounces around in the back seat. Jade worries for a second, wondering if the car can even get them anywhere, but once she turns it on, the car roars to life and she lets out a silent sigh of relief.

Getting on the road isn’t too much trouble, and honestly Jade kind of likes the convertible and the way she can hear everything about Los Angeles in the night time as she drives. She does, however, make the mistake of asking Tori what the hell she’s holding, and gets an earful about science and other things Jade honestly doesn’t care about.

“Isn’t it cool?” Cat asks, leaning over from the back seat.

“I don’t know, all I heard was hamster, hamster, science, science, Tori’s boring, kill me,” Jade mocks as she drives.

Instead of commenting on Jade’s insult, all Jade hears is, “Want a muffin?”

It takes Jade by surprise, really, that Tori isn’t taking the bait she’s so graciously laid out in front of her, but she  _ is _ kind of hungry right now.

“Sure,” she shrugs, grabbing it out of Tori’s hand and immediately taking a bite.

Cat lets out an excited gasp. “You brought muffins?”

“Oh no, I found it under the seat,” Tori informs her smugly.

Jade literally gags before she’s spitting out the bite in her mouth and she chucks the muffin onto the highway.

“Ew!” she yells, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road and not on Tori to murder her.

“Not so boring now, am I?” Tori questions with a shit eating grin.

Jade would find it kind of amusing if she hadn’t just eaten a muffin from the floor of Cat’s brother’s car.

“Alright Vega, I’m gonna pull over--”

“You guys!” Cat interrupts, leaning forward to be heard. “I’m not gonna sit here and listen to the two of you fight for the next two hours.”

Tori’s response is immediate. “Well she’s the one who- two hours?”

Jade’s eyes widen. No. No she did not sign up to drive  _ two hours _ with Tori and Cat. No, she can’t do this.

She adds, “I thought we were just driving to some dead actress’ house and lighting a candle.”

“We are!” Cat assures her, but adds quietly, “Her house is in San Diego.”

Jade slams on the brake almost immediately, a gut reaction when she hears the location of this dumb actress’ house.

“San Diego?!” she asks, trying very hard to not sound  _ that _ mad.

Tori looks stressed and disheveled, partly because Jade decided to slam the brakes in the middle of the road. “Cat, we’ve gotta finish our science project before morning.”

Jade’s cannot believe Cat right now. 

“No!” she decides, shaking her head. “No. I am not driving this rolling chizbox to San Diego and back.”

Jade’s not even sure they’d even survive making it there and back with the way this car drives. She gives a side glance to Tori, who is looking straight ahead and shaking her head, jaw set. At least they’re both on the same page about this, Jade figures.

But then Cat starts crying in the back seat, and Jade hates it because Cat crying is the absolute worst thing in the world. She and Tori both look back to see Cat hiding her face and her tears with her hands and when she meets Tori’s eyes, Jade is quick to look away.

No. No she’s not giving in. This is absolutely ridiculous.  _ Cat _ is ridiculous for even thinking-

“Just drive the child to San Diego,” Tori tells her hopelessly, leaning her head against her arm that’s propped up against the door.

Jade looks at her, and Tori gives her a look as if to say  _ there’s no way out of this one. _ She knows Tori’s right.

“Alright,” Jade relents through clenched teeth, putting both hands back on the wheel as she continues down the road again.

They sit in silence for the next few minutes, Jade seething, Tori clearly annoyed and Cat grinning like a child on their way to Legoland.

Jesus Christ, Jade’s gone too soft for these people.

* * *

Tori and Cat decide to work on their science project while on the way to San Diego, which Jade can’t really blame them for. Their conversation is mainly just white noise to her, though she does wish the radio in this stupid car worked so at least she’d have something to listen to to drown them out a little.

Okay, maybe she doesn’t completely hate the way Tori is encouraging a hamster that definitely can’t understand her. Maybe she finds it kind of adorable how excited Tori gets when he does run faster. And maybe, just maybe, it makes Jade smile just a little at how ridiculous Tori Vega is.

At least Tori’s too busy with her science project to notice and ask why Jade’s smiling.

Their stupid, fat hamster has just started to run fast enough to generate electricity, and Jade is just about to join in their mini celebration when she feels something wet fall on her cheek. Another one falls on her head, then another.

Oh shit.

“Uh ladies,” she says to the other two in the car. “I hate to rain on your parade, but I think it’s raining on your parade.”

“Uh-oh,” Cat murmurs pitifully in the back.

“Yeah,” Tori nods with understanding as they all peer up to the sky. “Yeah, it is raining.”

Jade squints as she keeps driving and she hears Cat yelp about something, but she doesn’t have the time to turn around and worry, even if she does hear a car horn.

“Hey, Cat, I think I brought an umbrella, can you see it back there?” Tori asks, attempting to cover herself with her sweater.

Cat replies in a small voice, “No, not really.”

The way she says it makes both Tori and Jade turn around to look at her, but Cat is looking behind her shoulder. Jade puts two and two together. They will not be seeing Tori’s umbrella again, she supposes.

They keep going for another few miles, the rain starting to come down harder. In retrospect, Jade isn’t sure why they hadn’t asked Cat about the top earlier, but she supposes they thought the rain wouldn’t last that long.

With half an hour left to go, the rain is pouring down on them now and every inch of Jade is soaked. There’s nowhere in sight - at least with the limited amount Jade can actually see while trying to keep them alive on the road - to pull over, and Jade can sense the distress in Tori as well, though she’s trying to keep her emotions in balance so they don’t upset Cat any further.

(Tori’s always been good at that, balancing the emotions in the room.

Or, well, balancing out Jade’s emotions, at least.)

“Cat,” Jade calls out through the loud storm. “Where’s the switch to put the top up?”

“Right there! Under the radio!” Cat shouts back, pointing for Tori to reach.

“Oh,” Tori nods. “Okay.”

She flips the switch and there’s a noise, but nothing comes up. Tori tries again, same thing.

“It’s not working!” Tori yells.

“I know! It’s broken,” Cat says with a pout.

Jade inwardly groans, cursing herself for ever agreeing to drive this stupid car. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the way Tori shivers, probably just as freezing as Jade is.

“How long until the next exit?” she asks Cat.

“Um,” Cat begins, probably pulling out her PearPad to check. “Ten more minutes!”

Jade and Tori let out a collective groan, but Jade pushes on, wondering just how much worse her night can get. As if things can’t get worse, the windshield wipers  _ snap off _ after Tori turns them on.

Yeah, do a nice thing for Cat, see where that gets you.

* * *

By the time they get to their exit and pull into the first gas station they see, it has stopped raining but it doesn’t help the fact that the entire car and all three of them are absolutely drenched.

Jade is particularly cranky as they all climb out of the car, and honestly Tori’s somewhat positive attitude is really not helping.

“We have to figure out how to get the top off this car before it starts raining again,” she tells the other two.

Jade looks at her, tugging at her shirt. “Yeah, I’d hate to get all wet and disgusting.”

“Come on guys, let’s just try and pull the top up ourselves,” Tori insists, beginning to pull on the top.

“It’s broken,” Cat reminds them.

“We know that,” Jade snaps at her. “Does your brother have any tools in the car?”

“I think in the trunk.”

“Open the trunk,” Tori tells Jade.

The three of them make their way to the trunk, Jade using the key to open it. As she pulls up the top, Jade screams.

“Oh my god!” Tori screams at the same time.

They both jump back from the car, and Jade is so freaked out she doesn’t notice the way Tori’s hand is immediately holding onto hers. She only realizes it once Tori steps forward, pulling her hand away to reach into the trunk.

Huh.

“What is  _ this? _ ” Tori demands, lugging out the bag of feet they both saw.

“Don’t worry they’re not real feet” is Cat’s immediate answer.

Jade gives her a look. “Well why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in his car?”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Cat says. “My brother’s pretty weird.”

Jade holds in a scoff while Tori tosses the bag back into the trunk in exchange for a crowbar.

“Let’s just see if we can get the top up,” she says, beginning her attempt to pry the top up with the crowbar.

Cat attempts to pull from her end. Jade stands behind her and just watches.

Tori looks up at her, doing that dumb pout again.

“Help me.”

With a roll of her eyes, Jade gives in, trying to help Cat pull up her side of the top. After a moment of tugging, the top finally comes up just a little, enough to pull over. Except when they pull it over, the top is  _ gone _ and it’s just the bare bones.

Honestly, fuck this night.

Tori shakes her head. “You know, let’s just go back to LA.”

“Yes,” Jade nods immediately as the two of them begin to walk back to the front doors.

“No!” Cat says, and the two stop. “You guys promised I could go to Mona Patterson’s house and leave it at the front door.”

“But Cat-” Tori tries.

“ _ Please, _ ” Cat begs.

“Come on,” Tori continues. “It’s already late and we need to get back to LA to finish our science project.”

Jade isn’t so much hearing the words she’s saying because there’s literally a fucking  _ clown _ approachng them behind Tori. God, if this were any other night and maybe any other person, Jade would sit back and watch what happens, but there is a slight fear creeping into her stomach.

“Tori? Tori,” she repeats when Tori doesn’t react.

“What?” Tori asks, looking annoyed.

Jade keeps her eyes on the clown, holding her breath because he is  _ so _ close. Tori finally notices her line of eyesight and turns around, letting out a gasp when she sees what awaits her.

Jade purses her lips, not quite sure what to make of it while Cat hides behind her, grabbing Jade’s arm.

“Can I have a ride to your house?” the clown asks, and it’s actually kind of concerning and yeah, Jade’s growing worried now.

“Um,” Tori stutters. “No...we’re driving our friend to San Diego.

Cat is shaking behind her, but Jade keeps her eyes on Tori and the clown, the pit of her stomach clenched because this could get real bad,  _ real _ fast.

The clown leans in, intrigued. “When are you going to San  _ Die- _ ego?”

Jade watches with wide eyes as Tori fidgets, probably trying to figure out what the best response is.

“You know,” she starts. “Now!”

She scrambles to jump into the passenger’s seat. Jade and Cat are quick to follow her lead, both scrambling to get back into the dumb car without a top. Jade’s never started a car so fast in her life, stepping on the gas as soon as it comes to life. Tori and Cat are yelling at her to go, and she only eases her foot after they’ve made it at least a few blocks away.

“What the hell!” Tori yells, her back falling with a soft thud against the back of her seat. “What was that!”

Jade looks at her. “Dude, you almost got killed by a clown.”

“Jade it’s not funny!” Tori insists, a slight whine in her voice.

“I’m not laughing,” Jade promises.

But then she looks at Tori, and the singer is looking at her with these wide eyes, still probably frightened from their encounter. It’s only now that Jade is finally able to find this whole situation comical, and she laughs. She laughs because Tori literally looks straight out of a cartoon. She laughs because she cannot believe she was dragged into this shitshow. And most importantly, she laughs because Tori was almost murdered by a gas station clown.

Tori opens her mouth like she’s going to scold Jade for laughing, but when Jade looks at her again and bursts into laughter, this time she joins her. The two are clutching at their stomachs when Cat joins in, and Jade does her best to keep her eyes on the road, but she loves the sound of Tori’s laugh and the way she still looks kind of terrified. She notices the way Tori, doubled over in laughter, reaches out and puts a hand on Jade’s arm to steady herself.

It’s cute, Jade supposes.

* * *

When they  _ finally _ get to Mona Patterson’s stupid house in San Diego, they are still just as wet as they were earlier. Jade can hear her socks squish against her boots as they walk up the front door and she hates it.

Cat goes on a whole spiel about how there’s nothing on the front door step to honor the dead actress, and really, Jade would probably be more sensitive about it on a normal day, but she still has to drive the three of them all the way back and probably grab something to eat before she can even shower and change.

“Yeah, it’s so sad,” she deadpans. “Now light your dumb candle and let’s get out of here.”

Cat complies, walking over to the front door. Jade chooses to ignore the look Tori is giving her right now, one that tells her she’s being a little mean.

“I thought you were psyched to come here and breathe in the fumes of Mona’s lingering soul,” Tori mocks.

“Well, it’s hard to enjoy it when my pants are soggy,” she answers dryly.

Tori gives her an eye roll, but there’s no time to continue the discussion as Cat decides she’s going to say a few words about her favorite actress.

“Hurry,” Jade tells her, not reacting to the nudge Tori gives her shoulder.

Cat breaks down barely like a sentence through her little speech, and Jade’s eyes widen in panic. She watches a tear roll down Cat’s face and she hates it.

“Go finish for her,” she tells Tori.

Tori looks at her, gaping. “I don’t-”

Jade mocks her then, making incoherent noises until Tori finally just scowls at her before walking over to Cat to take a seat next to her.

She does a decent job, Jade will admit, for giving a speech about a woman who Cat adores. When Cat starts sniffling and Tori looks at her for help, Jade decides that’s enough for the night.

“Amen, let’s go.”

“Come on,” Tori beckons, pulling Cat up from the step.

Cat is trying to ask to stay longer, but then the front door springs open and a woman dressed in all white is asking what the hell is going on. It elicits a yelp from both Tori and Cat, but Jade just stares, mouth open.

This cannot be happening.

Cat starts attempting to send what she assumes to be a “ghost” back to the light or whatever the fuck, and Jade feels bad, walking up to her and placing her hand on her arm and says, “Cat, I’m almost sure she’s not dead.”

Their exchange with the real,  _ alive _ Mona Patterson lasts for maybe a minute before the crazy old lady is spraying them with a fucking water gun despite Tori’s best attempts to talk some sense into her. Jade takes off immediately, running back to the stupid convertible, the other two following behind.

Jade wastes no time driving away from the house before Mona Patterson chases them down or calls the cops on them. She is angry and frustrated and she knows maybe down the line in her life she’ll find it funny, but right now she cannot believe Cat.

“How did you not read the rest of the article?” Jade asks, seething.

“I’m sorry!” Cat cries. “I just thought she was dead and I got really sad.”

Tori, the more level-headed out of the two in the front, lets out a sigh as she says, “Next time, make sure you double check before you assume your favorite actress is dead.”

“‘Kay kay,” Cat murmurs.

“Your favorite actress is a total whazzbag,” Jade comments.

“Jade,” Tori hisses.

Jade gives her a glance. “What? I’m telling the truth.”

Tori only shakes her head and shivers, all of them newly soaked thanks to the dumb watergun.

* * *

After a stop at Inside-Out Burger to eat, Jade finds a drive-thru coffee spot down the road and they manage to get back to Los Angeles without incident or rain. Cat falls asleep somewhere halfway through. Tori at least is nice enough to stay awake with Jade the whole way home.

“Sorry we dragged you into this,” Tori says after a particularly long lull of silence.

Jade snorts. “It’s our fault for not even checking to make sure Cat wasn’t just being Cat.”

The comment earns a chuckle out of Tori and Jade can’t help but smile a little.

“Although,” Jade adds. “I will say, this wouldn’t have been my problem if you passed your driver’s test.”

“Hey!” Tori gapes. “It’s not my fault-”

“Oh yes it is,” Jade chuckles, giving Tori a smirk.

Tori frowns, crossing her arms and looking like a child as she sulks in her passenger’s seat.

“It’s really not that hard to avoid running over people,” Jade teases.

“Shut up,” Tori groans.

But Jade is smiling, even if she’s had one of the shittiest nights on record. 


	10. tori & jade's playdate

Living in a world as Jade and not  _ Jade, Beck’s girlfriend,  _ gets easier over time.

It’s not like she and Beck fall into an easy friendship - no, it’s not  _ that _ simple - but they manage to be civil around each other and when they’re with their friends. It’s tolerable, Jade thinks, to be around Beck all the time. She’s finally able to look at him and not hurt because he’s one of the only consistencies she’s ever own.

Sometimes Tori asks how she’s doing, and though nine out of ten times Jade snaps at her with a quick “fine” and a scowl, there’s that one time out of ten where she’ll admit it: it’s  _ weird _ not being Beck’s girlfriend. It’s weird, her dynamic with Tori. She wouldn’t exactly call them friends yet but Tori is the only one outside of Cat who knows Jade is struggling with all of this. It’s nice, having someone else to lean on after having only Beck as a sounding board for so long.

As for Jade’s  _ feelings _ or whatever weird shit happens to her when Tori looks at her one way or smiles at her another - well, Jade’s still trying to figure that out.

(Or more like she’s ignoring it as often as she can, though now she can admit to herself that sometimes Tori is  _ cute, _ she supposes. 

From a totally objective point of view, to be clear.)

So really, the last thing she needs is to play, say, Tori’s love interest in a play.

Which is exactly what happens because fuck Jade, right?

“Astronaut Walter Swain, husband of Nan..cy,” Tori reads from her selected card, then looks up at Jade.

Jade, eyes wide, looks at Sikowitz. “I’m supposed to play her wife?”

Tori senses her disgruntledness, trying to reach back into the box as she says, “I’m just gonna pick another card.”

“No!” Sikowitz yells, moving the box out of Tori’s reach and walking back to the front of the classroom as Jade’s eyes watch him in disbelief. “My box has spoken!”

Jade looks at Tori again, but now her eyebrows are furrowed and she’s staring at her card like if she looks hard enough, the letters will change. Jade slouches back in her chair with a huff, unable to believe Sikowitz and his stupid play. She hasn’t even read the script yet, but she just  _ knows _ this is not going to go well for her.

So when she walks down the main stairwell of Hollywood Arts and runs into Tori on her way to class, it’s safe to say she is not at all content. Tori seems to share the same sentiments, rolling her eyes when they run into each other.

“I don’t want to be your wife in the play,” Jade tells her with disdain.

With a hand on her hip, Tori replies, “Well I don’t want to be your husband in the play.”

Jade raises her eyebrows. “ _ Oh. _ ”

She walks off without giving Tori time to respond, but she hears the brunette mock her anyway. Jade would never admit it to anyone, but she smiles just a little in response.

* * *

Rehearsal sucks.

Jade prides herself in being a good actress, in putting everything into a project. However, it becomes increasingly more difficult when she has to pretend she’s in love with Tori. She freezes when Tori touches her. She loses focus for a moment when Tori’s character says something sweet or endearing. It doesn’t get any easier the more rehearsals they do. Being this close to Tori is a  _ lot _ . She can’t seem to separate the character she’s playing from Tori Vega herself and Jade is just about ready to bash her head into a wall.

Sikowitz can see right through Jade, too, apparently.

“You girls are ruining this play,” he tells them after calling cut.

“Why?” Tori asks.

“This is our fifth rehearsal,” he tells the two of them. “And you two aren’t getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife - Burf, be quiet!”

Jade rolls her eyes at Sikowitz’s attention span, but she’s got an irritated look on her face. She’s annoyed about this entire play, annoyed at herself and annoyed at Sikowitz for calling her out on it.

“You girls meet me for dinner at Nozu, tonight. 7 pm,” he instructs when he turns back to them.

“But, I don’t want to-” Tori begins, but their teacher isn’t having any of it.

“Nozu!” Sikowitz repeats.

Jade gapes. “But why are you-”

Sikowitz starts yelling in gibberish, not hearing anything they have to say.

“At least let us-” Jade tries again, but it’s no use.

“SeeyoubothatNozuatsevenpm,” he tells them before storming out of the theater.

Jade and Tori are left staring at each other wondering what the hell their crazy teacher is up to.

“We’re not seriously going, are we?” Tori asks no one in particular.

“No way,” Jade insists. “Wait...unless he’s paying.”

“Jade!” Tori scolds.

“I’d go if I were you.”

They both jump in surprise, whipping their heads to Sinjin, who honestly they both forgot where in the room along with Burf. His tone is eerie enough that Jade and Tori just exchange a glance before picking up their things and heading out.

Dinner? With Sikowitz and Tori? Yeah, Jade might as well kill herself now.

* * *

Jade sits in her car for ten minutes before she actually gets out. She’s dreading it, really. She feels like Sikowitz is going to lecture them on the importance of playing a believable husband and wife before getting into one of his weird acting exercises. But she knows she does owe it to him to at least try to be a better actress in all of this, so she gets out and walks into Nozu.

She looks around when she walks in, half hoping that neither Tori or Sikowitz have arrived so she can sneak right back out before it’s too late, but then she hears “Jade!” and groans when she sees Sikowitz sitting next to a frazzled Tori, waving his hand in the air.

Jade rolls her eyes but makes her way over anyway, plopping down into the seat on the other side of Tori.

“Okay I’m here,” she states in a dull voice. “Why?”

“Because you two need to learn how to play a husband and wife believably,” he answers.

Jade opens her mouth to ask another question, but Tori beats her to it.

“What does that have to do with sushi?”

She sounds just as annoyed as Jade looks. At least they’re on the same page about this dumb dinner.

Their teacher then goes on to provide an example of how he prepared for a role and it only further confirms to Jade that yes, their teacher is indeed batshit crazy. His story also explains how he’s lost so many brain cells.

“Now, to prepare for your roles, you two must date.”

Wait.

Jade tilts her head at the words, her eyes widening. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the way Tori stiffens just a little, eyes not meeting Sikowitz or Jade’s.

“So, have fun,” he tells them as he stands from his seat.

“With what?” Tori asks.

“Your date.”

“What date?” Jade asks quickly.

“This one,” he answers with a smile, pointing at the two of them seated at the bar. “It begins now, at seven-oh-twelve pm. You two will sit here, eat, chat and giggle until the restaurant closes at midnight.”

Jade looks at him like he’s crazy, pushing herself out of her chair. “Forget it I’m leaving.”

“Yup, me too,” Tori nods, following suit.

“Ah!” Sikowitz scolds, making them both stop in their actions. “If either of you leave before midnight, “You both get an F for the semester.”

“Sikowitz!” Tori whines.

“It’s fine,” Jade insists, mainly to get Tori to shut up as she slings her purse over her shoulder. “He’s gonna know when we leave.”

Sikowitz gives her a look. “Oh, yes, he gonna.”

Jade stares at him, waiting for him to prove his point.

“I have two spies watching you. Sinjin and Burf,” he informs them, pointing to both of them awkward and lanky boys from their respective spots.

Jade looks at Sikowitz again, unable to believe she’s being forced to sit through this. Tori glances at her and it’s clear she’s in the same boat.

“Happy dating,” Sikowitz tells them before he’s slipping out the door.

Jade shares a look with Tori before they’re both slouching back into their chairs with a glare.

“Excuse me,” Tori says in her stupidly sweet voice, grabbing the attention of the waiter.

Jade is ready to let out a groan at whatever comes out of her mouth next.

“Hi, my date and I were wondering if you had a flight of stairs we could throw ourselves down.”

Jade looks at her, impressed. She’s kind of amused by Tori’s comment, really. She’s been getting sassier lately and when it’s not directed towards Jade, the actress finds herself hiding a smile or a smirk when she hears it.

* * *

They don’t talk much after Sikowitz leaves. Mainly, they just order food and sulk, which works for Jade. The less talking they do, the longer Jade can ignore the fact that she may or may not have feelings for Tori.

And really, that’s just a whole different situation after all.

But then Tori is slurping on her soup like a child and though Jade does her best to ignore it, to pretend she doesn’t mind, it’s getting on her last fucking nerve.

“NO!” Jade yells when she does it for a third time.

Tori does it one more time out of spite. Jade shakes her head.

“Worst night ever,” she comments.

“Oh, you think I’m having fun on this date?” Tori asks, turning to her. “Cause I’m not.”

“Then let’s not talk,” Jade suggests.

“Fine!” Tori agrees as they both turn back to their meals.

The slight rasp in her voice, though - well, Jade tries not to think about it.

“You know-” Tori starts, and Jade lets out a petulant groan as if it pains her to hear Tori speak. Tori only gives her an eye roll before she continues. “There is no good reason why you and I shouldn’t be able to sit here together and I have a conversation.”

“I got a good reason,” Jade immediately replies.

“Which is?”

“I don’t like you.”

It’s sharp and insistent, almost desperate if Jade really thinks about it. She’s not really sure who she says it for, Tori to piss her off or herself to convince her brain otherwise, but still.

Tori isn’t phased. “Really? You can’t think of one thing you like about me?”

Jade pretends to think for a moment, but her reply is easy - it always is when she’s pushing Tori’s buttons.

“I like when you’re sad,” she tells her as she meets the singer’s gaze.

Tori is unamused, letting out a huff before she says, “Okay, try again. Reach deep down into your twisted, bitter soul, and see if you can find anything nice to say about me.”

Jade looks away, now actually thinking. There’s a lot of nice things she could say about Tori. She could tell her she loves the way she laughs, or the way Tori’s smile lights up the room. She could say she likes when Tori is able to hand her attitude right back to her, or how Tori doesn’t push her away when she’s gone too far, she never has.

But Jade doesn’t say any of those things. Of course, she goes the sassy route.

“Uh, okay,” she begins, pretending to think hard for a moment before she admits, “Your singing isn’t awful.”

Tori gives her a sarcastic smile, but accepts the attempted compliment. “Thanks so much.”

“Now let’s hear you say something nice about me,” Jade suggests, and maybe this night isn’t going to be so bad after all, going back and forth like this.

“Sure,” Tori nods. “Um, I admire how you’re never afraid to say what you think.”

Jade scowls. “That’s stupid.”

“See?” Tori asks, knowing she’s proved her point.

Jade rolls her eyes, not even justifying the stupid compliment with a response.

“Now your turn again,” Tori reminds her.

“Uh,” Jade begins, and she thinks she should probably attempt to give Tori a real compliment this time. She’s never been the best at nice things, but she’ll attempt for the brunette. When the thought of a compliment crosses her mind, she gives in, trying her best to word it in the most casual way.

“I guess some people might say that from certain angles...you’re pretty.”

There’s a pause of silence and when Jade glances at Tori out of the corner of her eye, there’s a shy smile on her face as she looks at the counter. Jade bites the inside of her cheek to hide a smile of her own.

God, Tori has her so weak. She has  _ got _ to get it together.

“You could say I’m pretty,” she suggests, half-teasing.

She doesn’t expect Tori to look at her for a moment, as if taking her in, and respond with, “You are pretty.”

Her voice is soft when she says it. Jade turns to look at her in slight shock and Tori surprises her by not looking away when they make eye contact. There is an honest, gentle look in her eyes and it honestly frightens Jade. So she looks away and eats a spoonful of rice, trying to wish away the awkward silence that has settled between them.

The night actually gets worse when two whazzbags bombard their dinner and attempt to flirt with them. Jade is just not having any of it, and Tori, as nice as she is, clearly looks just as pissed off as she does. It’s one thing when she has to continue shoving one guy’s arms off of her and eventually elbow him in the gut, but it’s a completely different thing when the other guy tries to slide his arm around Tori’s waist. Jade has to force herself not to react, watching as Tori squirms away from his touch. Her jaw clenches, watching him all over Tori. Jealousy is definitely not one of Jade’s best traits, but god, it’s so hard not to just sock this guy in the face.

They get ridiculously hyped when Jade informs them that she and Tori attend Hollywood Arts. Jade is dead set on ignoring them for the most part until they leave.

“Sing us a song!” The one by Tori requests.

“Yeah,” the other guy nods. “We wanna hear a little songy-song action!”

Jade is about to tell them to fuck right off when she gets an idea.

Songs.

That’s it.

She turns to Tori, trying very hard not to give her a smirk when she says, “They want to hear a little songy-song action.”

Tori stares at her blankly for a moment. Jade raises her eyebrows expectantly and waits until it clicks, a sweet smile forming on Tori’s face.

“Okay,” she nods, smiling at the two boys. “We’ll sing you a song.”

They get up and Jade follows Tori to the front where the DJ is sitting.

“Hey DJ,” Tori greets with a grin.

Jade, however, doesn’t have time for small talk. “Break’s over.”

“What you guys wanna sing?” he asks curiously.

Tori leans down, taking a look at the songlist. Jade’s nervous for her choice for a moment, knowing very well this could go either way with Tori. But when she finds the right one, she looks at Jade with a smirk of her own as she says, “T305.”

Jade can’t help but give a mischievous grin. Perfect choice.

Singing with Tori is actually  _ fun, _ Jade realizes. For so long Tori has been a threat. Jade has gone out of her way to make it very clear just about everything between them is a competition, but here, sending a message to two idiot boys, Jade finally sees that she and Tori can exist in an artistic space where they aren’t fighting to be on top.

It’s also fun to watch the understanding on the boys’ faces when they listen to the lyrics. She watches them as they grow uncomfortable with the situation they’ve found themselves in. She watches the confidence with which Tori sings and delivers her lines. Really, Jade can’t stop sneaking glances at her every chance she gets.

As they both hit the final note of the song, Jade leans against Tori playfully and the brunette swings an arm around her shoulders as the crowd fills up with cheers. Neither of them pay attention to the two boys leaving, both laughing and grinning like idiots at each other.

“Still the worst date ever?” Jade asks teasingly.

Tori grins at her. “I think it’s getting better.”

They return to their seats at the bar and order desserts after that, and finally, Jade lets herself actually enjoy being around Tori. It’s easy, Jade remembers, to let her walls down for the brunette.

“I didn’t think you’d have such a sweet tooth,” Tori admits, looking down at the ice cream sitting in between them.

Jade shrugs. “I think you have a lot to learn about me, Vega.”

The way Tori looks at her, smiling wide and her eyes shining, makes Jade’s stomach flip. She responds by quirking an eyebrow playfully before she’s taking a spoonful out of Tori’s side of the bowl.

“Jade!”

Jade eats the spoonful and gives Tori a smirk and a half-hearted shrug. Tori laughs and Jade revels in the sound, spending the rest of her evening trying to pull that - or a witty comment - out from Tori the rest of the night.

Time is hardly an issue, given the way Jade is absolutely wrapped up in everything about Tori Vega. She hardly even remembers Sinjin and Burf are still there, watching like Sikowitz’s loyal spies they are. It’s not until Tori notices that the restaurant has emptied out for the most part, the staff beginning to clean up, that Jade pays attention to her surroundings.

“Oh,” Tori says, looking around. “I guess we made it to midnight.”

Jade blinks. “Oh, will you look at that. Maybe you aren’t so boring.”

Tori gives her a look, but she’s smiling as she slides out of her chair. Jade throws her purse over her shoulder after tugging her keys out, ready to follow her out.

“Bye Sinjin, bye Burf,” Tori says sweetly. “Get some sleep you weirdos.”

Neither of them seem to know how to respond, just looking from Tori to each other with a questioning gaze. Jade lets out a soft snort, following Tori out the door and into the parking lot.

“Oh my god!” Tori groans when they get outside, coming to a stop. “I forgot to text Trina to tell her to come get me.”

Jade rolls her eyes, hardly even slowing her walk as she walks towards her car and says, “Get your license.”

“You’re not helpful!” Tori tells her with a pout.

“Get in,” Jade says with a playful sigh as she unlocks her car doors.

Tori lets out an excited noise before she’s quickly following Jade and hopping into her car. Jade suppresses the smile threatening to break out at how relieved Tori looks as she drives her home.

“Thank you for driving me home,” Tori gushes. “I owe you.”

Instead of her typical response that would come along the lines of “I know,” Jade looks at her with raised eyebrows and says, “I’d be a pretty shitty date if I didn’t, don’t you think?”

Tori’s lips form into a slow, easy smile, one Jade knows she makes when she hears something and it pleasantly surprised. Jade keeps her eyes on the word to stop lips from twitching up into a smile at the sight.

“Maybe Sikowitz isn’t completely crazy,” Tori muses, looking out her window.

Jade scoffs. “He’s definitely still crazy, but the man does know a lot about acting.”

The singer lets out a hum of agreement and for a few minutes they sit in a comfortable silence. Jade’s music is quieter than usual, but neither of them seem to mind. It almost feels like a real date, just for a moment, and Jade kind of likes the idea of taking Tori out on dates.

“You know,” Tori speaks as another song begins. “This was honestly one of the better first dates I’ve ever had.”

Unable to help herself, Jade snorts. “You’re telling me I make the list over spicy tuna balls with Ryder?”

Tori lets out an embarrassed groan, covering her face with her hands. “I thought we weren’t talking about it anymore!”

“You’re never living that down,” Jade chuckles softly.

“Great,” Tori deadpans, a frown on her face when she pulls her hands away.

Jade shakes her head at Tori’s antics, kind of hating just how adorable Tori Vega manages to look with that stupid frown on her face. She wonders how all these idiot boys manage to screw it up with her every single time.

(And, Jade is also kind of  _ glad _ all those idiot boys screwed it up.

Not that she’d say it out loud, though.)

When they get to Tori’s house, Jade is surprised to find Tori already looking at her, a smile on her face that Jade’s recognized in rare moments, like the night of the Full Moon Jam.

“I really did have a good time tonight,” Tori tells her in a quiet voice.

Jade’s expression softens as a small smile finds her lips. For the first time in what feels like forever, Jade finds it easy to tell her the truth instead of coming up with a snarky response.

“Me too.”

Before a beat passes, Tori leans over the center console and hugs Jade. Though she’s taken off guard by the action, Jade slowly wraps her arms around Tori’s middle, letting herself fall into Tori’s embrace. Tori smells like sweet perfume and hints of sushi, but Jade welcomes it all the same.

(It’s the first time she’s been held like this since...well, since Beck.)

Tori pulls away, and if she’s surprised that Jade didn’t push her away immediately, she doesn’t show it.

“I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow,” Tori tells her, opening the passenger door.

Jade gives her a playful smile. “See you tomorrow, Walter.”

Tori grins as she stands on the sidewalk in front of her house. “Good night, Nancy. Get home safe.”

Jade waits until Tori’s inside her house before she drives away, but even as she crawls into bed later, she cannot wipe the dumb smile on her face.

* * *

Two days later, Jade will notice how her stomach does that frightening little flip when Tori gives her  _ that _ smile - one that’s been occurring a lot more lately. She’ll notice how Tori is incredibly more tolerable, even when they go back and forth.

She will notice how seamlessly they play husband and wife in Sikowitz’s play, how all their friends say they can’t quite believe how well they played the parts.

She will notice, too, the way Tori’s eyes shine and how her grip on Jade doesn’t loosen right away when they run away from the boys from Nozu, the adrenaline of performing and then escaping two bozos still in their system.

So yeah, maybe Jade does have a crush on Tori. Maybe she’s finally ready to admit it to herself, at least.


	11. the blonde squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I added an extra chapter to the total count because I literally can't count and forgot to factor in one of the episodes I wanted to include lol oops

It takes everything in Jade not to just rip her wig off right there at the bar in Nozu.

It’s ridiculous, really, the notion that Tori thinks it would be fun for the three of them should go to the bar with their blonde wigs from the movie. But Jade complies because she’s Tori and she kind of has a stupid crush on the singer, even if she won’t say it out loud.

But Tori is excited the whole drive there, and Jade lets her, even if she does make a snarky remark or two in the process.

“This is so cool,” Tori muses to Cat while they wait for their food. “We’re blondes! Woo!”

Jade turns to them, giving Tori a once over. Yeah, she’s cute for a blonde, but personally, Jade prefers brunettes.

Tori gasps, a realization hitting her. “We’re like princesses.”

Jade inwardly groans.  _ This _ is the idiot she decided to have a crush on?

“Can you be the princess that gets poisoned?” Jade asks with a tilt of her head and a smile.

Tori scoffs at her comment.

“Why are you so excited to be blonde?” Cat finally asks Tori.

“Cause guys  _ love _ blonde girls, especially with blue eyes,” Tori explains, motioning to Cat’s blue contacts she had in for filming. “You watch. Tonight we’re going to get extra special treatment.”

Jade works her jaw, looking straight forward rather than at Tori. She tries to keep her expression bored or even judgemental the best she can. Of course Tori’s trying to get a guy’s attention - really, Jade shouldn’t be surprised. Tori has been single for a while now.

Jade really shouldn’t even be mad about it because it’s just Tori being Tori, but she hates the way her stomach twists at a thought of  _ any _ guy having Tori’s attention tonight, dumb wig or not.

“My brother gets special treatment from special doctors,” Cat tells them. “It’s court ordered.”

Neither Tori or Jade respond, deciding to let that one sit as it is. The waiter brings them water - like  _ any _ waiter would for  _ any  _ customer - but Tori is insistent that it’s because they have their stupid blonde wigs on. Jade just rolls her eyes.

“Cha-ching, yeah-uh!” Tori exclaims before taking a sip of her water.

Jade resists an eye roll, but deadpans, “It’s a magical night.”

Cat excuses herself to the bathroom in the weirdest way possible, but both Tori and Jade ignore it. Tori squeals when their edamame arrives and she opens her mouth to say something, but Jade cuts her off.

“If you’re about to say we got our appetizer sooner because we’re blonde, just keep your mouth shut.”

Tori pouts at her. “A girl can’t be excited about her edamame?”

Jade gives her a look as if to point-blank say she explicitly wasn’t going to mention their wigs, and in response Tori only pouts, popping a piece of edamame in her mouth. As Jade’s eyes wander, the pause when she finds Cat at the booth right before the bathrooms, sliding into the seat across from some boy.

“Hey,” she says, craning her neck for a better view. “Cat just sat down with some guy.”

Tori peers over too, the two of them looking on curiously at Cat and the random guy. Cat giggles and he smiles big at her.

“Eh?” Tori nudges Jade, as if proving a point. “See what blonde hair does for a girl?”

Jade lets out a groan and rolls her eyes dramatically, as if it physically pains her to hear what Tori’s saying - which, it kind of does. Tori’s better than this, Jade knows for a fact she is.

But then Tori is being tapped on the shoulder by some not ugly looking guy and Jade immediately feels her jealousy flare up.

“Well, hi there,” Tori practically coos, not sounding too far off from the voice Jade uses to mock her.

Jade gives Tori a look, though she can’t see it because she’s turned around to talk to the guy. She wants to say to maybe not  _ try _ so hard, but the singer is fully focused on the guy who’s come up to them.

“Can I borrow your soy sauce?”

The jealousy disappears almost immediately from Jade when she hears it. She looks at him, studying him for a moment before deciding he is not actually trying to hit on Tori, but really just asking for soy sauce.

“Oh,” Tori hums, turning to face Jade with a smug look. “He wants to borrow our soy sauce.”

Jade stares at her like she’s an idiot. “Wow?”

Tori turns back around towards the guy when she doesn’t get the reaction she was hoping for, and engages in conversation, asking the guy his name. Jade can’t seem to look away, knowing this is full well a travesty waiting to happen.

“If you want to hang with us blondes-” Tori starts, and that’s enough for Jade.

“My god,” she mumbles, turning back around to avoid secondhand embarrassment.

She turns back around when a gruff sounding voice approaches, asking the guy if he got soy sauce. Jade looks on with glee as Tori’s eyes widen and she stutters, handing the soy sauce over. She can’t help but be a little smug when Tori turns around, looking defeated.

“What, did blondie not get what she wanted?” Jade asks, unable to keep the smugness out of her voice.

Tori just gives her a side glance before she’s reaching out for more edamame, looking particularly glum. Instead of rolling her eyes at Tori’s dramatics, she nudges her playfully.

“Hey, at least one of us is getting action tonight,” she says, nodding her head over to Cat and the random guy in the booth.

Tori looks over and smiles just a little. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jade twists her lips, noticing the way Tori is only half heartedly eating their appetizer. She twists so she’s fully facing her.

“Hey, date night round two,” Jade suggests. “Except I’m  _ not _ doing karaoke in this dumb blonde wig.”

Tori looks at her then, trying to gage her authenticity. Jade lets out a scoff.

“You’re the one who dragged us here in our stupid wigs,” Jade reminds her.

“I didn’t drag you-”

“Tori,” Jade groans, exasperated.

Tori huffs, and Jade just looks at her. She hopes Tori understands that she’s actually trying to be genuine right now, that she’s being nice because she  _ wants _ to be. She really doesn’t want to spell it out for her.

(So she’s a little soft for Tori, but she’s not  _ that _ soft.)

She watches as Tori’s lips curl into a smile before she asks, “Promise no weird boys will come talk to us?”

Jade laughs. “If they do, it’s because we’re blondes.”

“Shut up,” Tori whines, and Jade only laughs as their sushi arrives.

Cat doesn’t return to them at all, but Jade finds she doesn’t mind. More often, she finds herself hanging out with Tori with or without her friends. She’s not as unbearable as Jade had insisted for the better part of their friendship - if you can even call it that - and when she’s not being annoyingly sweet, Tori has a bit of a sassy side in her.

It’s kind of hot.

As they sign their checks, Tori peers over at Cat and her new little friend in the booth.

“Should we go get her?” Tori asks.

Jade peers over, noticing the way Cat is leaning over the table eagerly hanging on to every word the guy is saying. She softens at the sight; it’s nice, seeing Cat happy like this.

“Nah,” Jade decides. “I think she’ll be okay.”

Tori only nods, the two of them giving Cat one last glance before slipping out of Nozu.

“Tell Robbie to meet us at your house,” Jade instructs when they get in the car. “I need this stupid wig off my head.”

Tori laughs, but obliges anyway.

“Didn’t like being a blonde?” Tori asks playfully.

“Well it didn’t seem like you were better off,” Jade points out before she can stop herself.

“Yeah,” Tori sighs.

Jade casts a sideways glance at her.

“Some people like brunettes better anyway.”

It’s out before she can help herself. She looks at the road to avoid eye contact even though she can feel Tori’s brown eyes staring a hole into the side of her face. Jade tries to play it cool, act like it was just a side comment without much meaning to it.

But then a song comes on and Tori is quickly turning it up, her face lighting up as she says “I love this song!” before she’s singing along.

Jade breathes a quiet sigh of relief, sneaking looks at Tori while she sings, happy and carefree. She doesn’t bring up her comment again and neither does Tori.

* * *

Jade joins her friends at their usual lunch table, dropping her laptop on the table without much thought. She’s got an idea she wants to play with writing in her free time, and she figures she might as well work on it while she eats.

“Hello.”

Jade looks over to see Tori staring at her curiously.

“What do you want?” she asks, opening her laptop.

“You’re the one who sat down here,” Tori points out.

Jade keeps her eyes on her laptop screen, smirking just a little when she deadpans, “Yeah, lucky you.”

“I’m so upset,” Cat sighs from Tori’s side. Jade’s protective instincts kick in - she’s always been a little protective of her small friend - and immediately she looks at Robbie, a likely culprit.

“Did you try to play pirates with her?”

He shakes his head immediately. “No!”

Tori steps in to explain. “Cat’s bugging because she and Evan really hit it off last night, but he thinks that she has blonde hair and blue eyes.”

Jade frowns. “You never told him you were wearing a wig?”

“I forgot,” Cat whines. “What if he hates redheaded girls?”

“He won’t,” Tori insists.

“You’re being silly,” Robbie chimes in.

Jade then gets an idea, pulling up The Slap as she asks, “What’s this boy’s name?”

“Evan,” Cat supplies. “I forget his last name. It rhymes with ‘snith’.”

As Tori entertains Cat’s forgetfulness, Jade is already typing Evan Smith’s name into the search bar. It doesn’t take her long before she finds a profile that matches the guy she’d seen Cat with last night. After receiving confirmation from Cat that he attends Briarwood High School, she clicks on the profile and takes a look.

Uh-oh. Not so good for Cat.

She’s about to open her mouth when Robbie cuts Cat off before she can, going off on a rant on how great Cat is - not that he’s wrong - and it’s so clear he’s into Cat it almost makes Jade want to puke.

“That’s sweet Robbie, but you don’t know how guys think.”

Tori is giving a sympathetic shake of her head - clearly also oblivious to what’s spiraling into motion here - and Jade has to hold in a snort. Robbie storms off, clearly upset and Jade goes back to looking into Evan’s profile.

“Jade,” Tori starts, trying to calm Cat down. “Tell Cat when he sees her pretty red hair tonight, he’s gonna like her even more.”

Jade hesitates, eyes still on her screen. “Uh, can’t do that.”

The brunette frowns. “Why not?” 

“Cause I’m looking at Evan’s SplashFace page and scrolling through pics of his ex girlfriends,” Jade explains before clicking through. “Blonde, blonde, blonde - woah, ugly blonde! - uh, blonde...oh, and his blue-eyed dog with blonde fur.”

She looks away from her screen to Cat and Tori, who both seem very upset by her latest findings.

“I’m thinking Evan goes for blondes,” she adds, just to clarify in case Cat isn’t quite getting the point.

The redhead lets out a gasp while Tori gives Jade a look like this is somehow  _ her _ fault for making their friend sad. Jade raises her eyebrows in response, as if asking what else is she supposed to do. 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Tori insists, rubbing Cat’s back in comfort before turning back to Jade. “What are his likes and dislikes?”

Jade turns back to her laptop. “Uh...likes sushi, video games,” she pauses to look up at them with a grimace. “Girls with blonde hair and blue eyes.”

Tori also grimaces, but asks for the dislikes while Cat lets out a panicked whimper.

“People who pretend to be something they’re not,” Jade reads out.

“Oh no!” Cat wails. 

Even Tori at this point has no hopeful spin for Cat, and as she starts to cry, Jade’s main concern is why Cat is asking for Tori’s underwear. She makes a face of slight disgust when Tori pulls it out of her bag and to Cat, who uses it to wipe her face and blow her nose.

“What?” Tori whispers while rubbing Cat’s back.

Jade frowns, keeping her voice low. “Why is your underwear so big?”

“It’s normal size!” Tori whisper-shouts at her defensively.

Jade gives her a look and Tori scoffs, but they spend the rest of the lunch period trying to soothe Cat. She feels for the girl, she really does, but how on earth did she just casually forget to let the guy know she was wearing a wig?

* * *

Jade is at the foot of Tori’s bed, reading up on a script she’s been assigned for class while Tori sits against the wall with her pillows as she works on r&b homework.

It’s weird, Jade supposes, to be doing things like homework at Tori’s house without the two of them devolving into countless arguments, but this is kind of her new normal. Tori’s invited her over a few times to do homework or get ready when the gang wants to do something over the weekend. 

She kind of likes having a friend who actually wants to hang out with her. Jade wonders if their friendship could’ve been like this all along if she hadn’t been such a jealous girlfriend that first day.

Or later, when she was jealous of Tori’s talent.

“Hey,” Tori speaks up after a while. “Do you really think Evan only likes Cat because she was blonde when they met?”

Jade looks up from her script, letting out a sigh. “I mean, you saw his SplashFace page.”

“Well yeah,” Tori admits, twisting her lips. “But how could you not like Cat?”

“Cat does have a way with boys,” Jade nods. “But she lied to him. Not sure boys like that.”

“I just don’t think her not being a blonde is going to be a dealbreaker,” Tori shrugs.

It’s funny, really, how brightly optimistic Tori has always been when it comes to relationships and guys. 

“We’ll see tonight,” Jade decides. “Now shut up, I’m trying to finish this script before we leave for the premiere.”

Tori rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling when she returns to her homework.

(Not that Jade sneaks a glance, of course.)

* * *

When they arrive at the black box theater for Beck’s premiere, they quickly spot Evan in the back row.

“She’s meeting him here?” Jade confirms, arms crossed.

Tori nods, turning to Jade as she says, “And I guarantee you, when he sees what she really looks like he’s going to be ever more psyched-”

But Jade can’t let her finish the thought because Cat swoops in, making Jade’s eyes widen.

“Woah, woah.”

Tori whips her head around and Jade doesn’t quite catch the way her face falls when she sees what Jade’s staring at. Cat is dressed in Robbie’s wig, her blue contacts in as she greets Evan and takes a seat next to him. Tori lets out a scoff of disappointment.

Well, this is definitely not going to be good for anyone.

Jade is still watching Cat and her boy toy as Tori marches up to Robbie, her voice angry and upset when she confronts him. It causes Jade to turn and look on, suppressing a smirk when Tori tugs on the hair product belt Robbie’s wearing and letting the snap against his stomach. 

“Nice move,” Jade comments when Tori re-joins her.

Tori still looks upset. “Now what do we do?”

Jade shrugs, eyes falling on Cat, who has the biggest smile on her face. “Now we just wait and see. It’s up to Cat now.”

* * *

It goes well enough, and for a majority of the screening, Jade thinks Cat might just get away with it. She doesn’t put it past the redhead to keep this act up - Cat’s done stranger things. But then Andre’s stupid bird appears, finding purchase on top of Cat’s wig.

Jade watches with wide eyes as Robbie freaks out, Andre stops the movie and Cat is scrambling out of the room as she holds on to her wig with Larry perched on top. Tori and Robbie are both quickly getting out of their seats - Robbie literally steps over her lap to get out - and follows them out, quickly followed by Andre. Evan sits there confused for a moment before also following them out.

She turns to see Beck confused and somewhat pissed, and Jade knows one of them has to stay back and help diffuse the situation. She just didn’t think it’d have to be her, yet here she is. She gets up and walks over to her ex-boyfriend.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks her after she drags him to the side.

“Cat’s boy toy is into blondes with blue eyes so she’s scared to tell him it’s fake,” Jade explains. “And now we found Andre’s bird.”

Beck lets out a groan, throwing his head back.

Jade hesitantly offers him a supportive pat on the shoulder. “Get everyone back in their seats and finish playing the movie. It’s good.”

Beck looks at her for a moment with his brows furrowed before he offers a somewhat hesitant smile.

“Thanks.”

Jade nods, the moment quickly passing between them. She yells up at Sinjin to stop eating bird seed and play the movie. Beck tells everyone to calm down. It’s weird, this new dynamic they have now, but Jade thinks that maybe, just maybe, they can be friends again. Tori slips back into the theater just as the last scene plays, and she takes Robbie’s now-empty seat next to Jade.

“How’d it go?” Jade asks quietly.

Tori shrugs. “He’s waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Robbie’s taking her wig off right now.”

Jade nods and the two of them let out a quiet sigh, hoping for the best. She loves Cat, she really does, but Jade knows guys like Evan. He’s one of those guys who will most definitely join a frat in college and will only date a girl based on how hot she is. She doesn’t, however, voice this out to Tori. There’s something about the way Tori still holds out hope in Evan, that she thinks he’ll like Cat after this.

They both clap along with the audience as the credits begin to roll. Jade may have hated playing the dumb blonde, but Beck  _ did _ put together a good short film. He’s always been humbly talented. Jade follows Tori as they go up to Beck and congratulate him before the swarm of Northridge girls practically shove them out of the way.

“Hey!” Tori cries. “Ganks.”

Jade only scoffs, adjusts her jacket after being pushed around.

Tori looks at her. “You okay?”

Jade meets her eyes and knows immediately that she isn’t just asking about being pushed why a bunch of dumb girls. She notices how quickly Tori’s demeanor changes from annoyed to concerned when her eyes fall on Jade. This isn’t about being pushed, it’s about Beck.

She offers Tori an eye roll. “Come on, let’s find Cat.”

Leading them out of the blackbox theater, it doesn’t take long before they find a crying Cat on the staircase, Robbie awkwardly hovering next to her.

“What happened?” Jade asks immediately.

Robbie turns to them. “He’s into blondes.”

Jade gives Tori a side glance, knowing now is  _ definitely _ not the time to say I told you so, but Tori lets out a soft sigh anyway.

“Cat, do you wanna talk about it?” Tori asks carefully.

Cat sniffles, looking up at her. “Can we wait until all these people leave?”

Tori and Jade look to see everyone making their way out of the black box theater.

“Okay,” Tori nods.

Jade sits down next to Cat, wrapping an arm around her. Tori follows suit, sitting on the other side of her. Cat cries, leaning against both of them, and they form somewhat of a weird looking group hug, and Jade knows she’d rather be caught dead than be seen doing this, but anyone hurting Cat is a crime so sue her.

They wait until everyone’s cleared out of the theater and Tori walks Cat inside, asking Jade to wait for them outside.

“Maybe we can get sushi after,” Tori suggests.

Jade nods, watching as the door closes behind the two.

The conversation doesn’t seem to last long because within a few minutes, Tori is walking out alone. Jade, who is leaning against the lockers closeby, tilts her head in curiosity.

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“She said she wants to be alone,” Tori shrugs. “And that wants something bad to happen to me this weekend.”

“I can help make that happen,” Jade suggests with a smirk, pushing off the lockers.

Tori gives her a half-hearted glare as she responds, “Thanks so much.” 

Jade decides to lighten up on the menacing teasing as they try to figure out what they’re going to do for dinner. She’s just about to suggest they go figure this out in the car when Jade hears a guitar coming from the blackbox theater.

“I thought you said Cat wanted to be alone,” she mentions to Tori.

Tori frowns, also picking up on the sound. “She did.”

They share a confused look before Jade is walking back towards the doors of the theater. Tori is right on her heels when Jade also picks out singing, too.

Is that…

“Robbie?” Tori questions, looking even more confused than she had been.

Jade nods, but she pulls one of the doors open just a little bit so the two of them can see what’s happening. They find Robbie playing guitar and singing to Cat, and by the sound of Cat’s giggling, it seems like it’s working.

Listening to the lyrics, Jade can’t help but soften a little bit. Yeah, Robbie’s a total dork and also really fucking weird, but that’s exactly why it makes sense - in Jade’s eyes at least. Jade thinks this might be the moment where Cat realizes that Robbie’s been right in front of her all along, but she is deeply disappointed.

“Hey!” Cat exclaims when Robbie is finished. “What if I just dyed my hair blonde?”

Jade cringes at that one, deciding that’s enough for tonight. She closes the door shut.

“Oh Cat,” Tori sighs, shaking her head as the two of them walk towards the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

“Robbie really thought he was about to get some,” Jade teasingly comments.

Tori nudges her playfully. “Hey! At least he put himself out there. That takes courage.”

Jade looks at Tori for a beat, trying not to think too hard about the way Tori is so close she could really reach out and hold her hand if Jade wanted to.

“Yeah,” Jade nods. “Good for Robbie.”

She spends the rest of the night trying not to look too hard at Tori.

Jade almost leans over and kisses her cheek when she drops her off at her house, but she doesn’t. Instead, she watches Tori smile that sweet smile before she wishes her goodnight and walks into her house.

When Tori is inside, Jade slams her back against her seat, throwing her head back.

“Idiot,” she groans.


	12. tori goes platinum

The fact Tori Vega is chosen out of literally everyone in the entire world to perform at the Platinum Music Awards actually shocks Jade. Not that she doesn’t think Tori’s talented - she does - but if she’s being honest, Jade’s shocked anyone at Hollywood Arts is chosen. Sure, they’re talented, but out of thousands and maybe millions in the world?

Jade isn’t mad they pick Tori over her, not at all. In fact, she’s kind of excited that Tori’s the one. She feels a surge of pride when they break the news in the hallway before class. She can’t help how endearing she finds it that Tori is a complete and absolute mess when they bombard her with cameras. 

So no, she’s not mad about that.

What  _ does _ make her chest tighten and her face turn into a scowl, though, is the way she jumps into Beck’s arms excitedly. She feels her jaw tighten when Beck’s arms wrap around her to hold her up and the way Tori is sharing this moment with  _ him. _

Tori’s allowed to have other friends, obviously, but she and Beck have been hanging out more than usual and - well, Jade doesn’t like the thought of the girl  _ she _ has feelings for to be around her ex-boyfriend so much, especially when said ex-boyfriend is Beck Oliver.

(As for Jade’s feelings, she still hasn’t quite shared those with Tori.

They’ve just reached a steady friendship with a good balance of actually, you know, being friends but still keeping up their back and forth dynamic. The last thing Jade wants to do is ruin that.)

But then Tori is waltzing up to her locker in between classes later that day, a bright smile on her face asking her if she wants to come with her tomorrow when she meets with Mason. How can Jade say no when Tori’s eyes are shining and she insists that Jade just  _ has _ to be there with her? Andre and Cat tag along too, but Jade can’t be too upset. She’s just kind of glad Beck isn’t here, too.

“Thanks for coming,” Tori says to her as they follow the receptionist to Mason’s office.

Jade offers her a small smile. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Tori admits with a chuckle. “This is really happening.”

“Hey,” Jade says, touching her arm - something that the two of them have been doing a lot lately, touching. “You deserve this.”

Tori visibly relaxes then, a big smile on her face.

Except Mason manages to kick everyone else but Tori out, sending them off on a Bibble spree - which Cat definitely buys  _ way _ too much of - and Jade doesn’t hear from Tori for the rest of the day, her text going unanswered that night when she tries to ask her how the meeting went.

When Tori walks into class looking like an absolute idiot, Jade can’t help herself.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” she says, looking at Tori mockingly. “I didn’t know we were supposed to dress stupid today.”

Tori gives her a pout, but doesn’t really do much to defend herself. Well, she tries, but Jade isn’t buying it. Tori’s better than this, Jade knows, which is why she cannot believe Tori is selling out this quickly. 

The paparazzi are quickly infiltrating the classroom, not giving a regard for personal space or, you know, education. Tori just stands there and smiles with Sikowitz. Jade’s had enough. She lets out a scoff and picks up her bag, leaving the classroom with her boots stomping the ground.

She doesn’t try to text Tori after that.

Tori doesn’t text her.

Jade won’t admit she misses Tori, who readily became a consistent part of her daily activities over the past few months, long after her breakup with Beck. She hasn’t needed anyone before and she most certainly doesn’t need anyone now, specifically stupid Tori Vega and her stupid cheekbones.

* * *

It goes on for almost a week.

Tori shows up to school less frequently and even Andre complains about Tori completely ghosting him as well. Despite not being at Hollywood Arts, Jade sees her all over social media via paparazzi photos. It makes Jade a little sad, she’ll admit, to watch Tori become a completely different person right in front of them.

And maybe, there’s still a little bit of hope left for Jade.

On a day Tori actually shows up to school, Jade waits until the bell rings before immediately storming over and grabbing Tori’s wrist.

“Hey!” Tori yelps, in yet another ridiculously terrible outfit that probably costs a fortune.

Jade ignores her, dragging her to the janitor’s closet.

“I have to get to class!”

“You haven’t been going to too many lately,” Jade comments dryly.

Tori doesn’t respond and Jade doesn’t let go of her wrist until she shuts the door.

“What’s going on with you?” Jade demands, crossing her arms.

Tori takes a moment to respond. “What do you mean?”

“Oh cut the crap, Vega,” Jade scoffs. “You’re dressing worse than you usually do - which says a lot.”

Tori glares at her. “Thanks for the compliment.”

Jade just jeers at her, but then she raises her eyebrows expectantly. “Well?”

“Nothing is - look, I’m just trying something new,” Tori says.

Her reasoning is complete bullshit and they both know it. Jade sense the distress in Tori, the way her eyes keep looking towards the door.

“What, did you call paparazzi here to barge into another class?”

Tori groans, shaking her head. “It’s not like that!”

“No,” Jade says. “I’ll tell you what it’s not like. It’s not like the Tori Vega I know. What, did you get too tired of being the nice girl?”

Tori looks like she’s about to argue with her, but she pauses for a moment, a fleeting look passing through her eyes. Jade doesn’t recognize this from her at all.

She twists her lips. “Maybe I did.”

Jade gives her a hard look, giving Tori a chance to finally just cut the crap, but Tori isn’t backing down and Jade has decided she’s had enough.

She’s not going to fight with someone who isn’t going to give her the time of day.

“You know what,” she starts, sidestepping Tori and opening the door. “I’m over it.”

“Jade.”

Jade turns around, her lips in a line. She waits for something,  _ anything _ , but the brunette just looks at her helplessly.

“Have fun playing popstar, Vega.”

She walks to class angry. She doesn’t try to talk to Tori again.

* * *

Jade can’t believe her eyes when Cat sends her the video of Tori shoving a plate into Buzz Aldrin’s pants. She watches it three times over, and honestly if this was any other situation it’d be comical, but Jade is in disbelief. She’s also disgusted, how quickly Tori has devolved into a bad girl popstar persona.

So when Sikowitz rolls in a TV, Jade gladly takes the lead in pulling up the video. She’s completely unashamed when Tori walks in, wearing a blonde wig and the stupidest fake eyelashes Jade’s ever seen.

“The world world knows what you’re turning into,” Jade tells her.

Tori’s whine trickles into her voice as she replies, “I’m not turning into - it’s just -”

“Just what?” Rex asks.

“Complicated,” Tori sighs, sinking into her seat.

But Jade isn’t buying it, she laughs without humor when she asks, “So you deny you totally changed how you dress?”

“No,” Tori admits.

“Do you deny throwing a tantrum in the restaurant?” Jade continues.

“I did, but- but-”

“But - but- but-” Jade mocks.

“Looks like someone’s got a case of the buts,” Sikowitz comments.

The conversation sidetracks for a moment, but Jade is quick to get it back on track as she turns to face Andre. She’s set on calling Tori out on her bullshit and she knows she’s close.

“Andre, you were at the restaurant. Why don’t you tell us what happened,” she suggests.

Andre recounts the event just like they witnessed on video moments ago. Jade tries not to look so smug when she’s being proved right.

“But that’s not fair!” Tori cries.

Jade gives her a hard look. “How is the truth not fair?”

Tori looks defeated. She’s unable to come up with a response before the bell rings.

Satisfied and knowing Tori has run out of excuses, Jade grabs her bag and leaves the class just like everyone else. Tori stutters, attempting to get at least one person to listen to her, but Jade doesn’t bother.

This whole thing has ruined her - it’s ruined  _ them. _

* * *

When Jade shows up to school the next day, she is surprised to find Tori, at her locker, looking - well, looking like Tori. Gone are the crazy outfits, the wig and the eyelashes. There, wearing a striped long sleeve shirt and jeans with her hair falling in waves down her back, is Tori Vega. She’s frantically pacing back and forth while Beck stands there, looking like he’s attempting to try to calm Tori down. Something in Jade’s stomach twists at the sight, watching Beck stand there with his hand on her arm and looking at Tori like that.

Jade is snapped out of it when she hears Mason’s voice booming down the hall. She turns to see him and his crew approaching, his face morphing into shock - maybe even disgust? - when he realizes Tori isn’t dressed like an absolute clown. Jade notices, too, how Beck stands closer to Tori, almost protectively. She doesn’t like it.

“Listen to me young lady,” Mason says, his voice full of authority. “We have a deal.   
  


“Look, I don’t want to be your puppet anymore,” a distressed and exhausted-looking Tori tells him. “I don’t want to wear stupid clothes and stupid makeup and I don’t want to be mean or flip tables or dump ravioli down former astronaut’s pants.”

Something in Jade sinks when she realizes that it was never Tori at all. Mason had put her all up to it. She should’ve known better. She  _ knows _ Tori, and Tori would’ve never worn or done those stupid things for attention. Guilt begins to fester inside of her.

“You forgot one,” Mason tells Tori.

“What?”

“You’re not going to sing at the Platinum Music Awards. You’re out.”

Jade’s eyes widen. Tori is in full fledged panic mode and she turns to the boy next to hehr.

“Beck,” she frantically whispers.

“Sir you’re not going to be able to replace Tori that fast,” he insists.

“Oh, won’t I?” he asks mockingly before turning around and surveying the crowd.

Jade’s heart stops when she meets Mason’s eyes and he points at her.

“Oh, yeah, you.”

“Me?” Jade asks, feeling everyone’s eyes on her.

“You gave a rather fantastic audition as I recall.”

“Thanks,” Jade replies, because she has no idea what else to say.

He starts walking over to her, a big smile on his face. “How would you like to sing the opening number tomorrow night at the Platinum Music Awards?”

Jade’s eyes flicker as she watches Beck and Tori trail behind Mason, disbelieving. Tori looks devastated. Beck isn’t buying it.

“No way,” he says.

She looks from Mason to Tori and Beck. He’s still standing too close to her, still looking protective. From here, it almost looks like Beck is Tori’s boyfriend.

And maybe he is.

Jade knows somehow, deep down, Beck played a part in Tori showing up to school looking like the Tori they all know. And yeah, maybe she should be happy about that part, but there is a deep sense of hurt that Tori was able to confide in Beck and not her. There is something about the way her ex-boyfriend has always defended and stood up for Tori that doesn’t sit right with Jade.

She looks at Mason. “Absolutely.”

“Come, we have much to discuss,” Mason says, offering his arm.

She loops her arm in his, and when she turns around, she sees the way Tori’s face falls even further and Beck looks on with a scoff. Jade ignores the urge to rip her arm away from Mason and walk over to Tori. One look at Beck leaning towards Tori and Jade looks away.

* * *

It takes Jade less than three hours with Mason and his team to understand the absolute bullshit Tori was but through. But Jade complies, with a tight smile, because she can’t back out now. She hates this part of herself, the one that will do anything for the attention she deserves. She supposes she can blame her parents for that one.

She wonders how Tori’s doing, and when Cat tells her that she’s miserable at home, Jade tries not to let it affect her.

“Yeah well, doesn’t she have Beck to comfort her?” Jade asks with a snarl.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cat asks innocently.

Jade grumbles an incoherent response before Mason’s team is whisking her away for the millionth time.

By her fifth outfit change during rehearsals, Jade is exhausted. She hates this, hates what they’re doing to her. She wonders how Tori put up with it for almost two weeks, but if anyone knows the bounds of Tori’s patience, it’s Jade.

She reaches over for a pen to make notes to her arrangement, but when she hears Beck’s voice, she looks up. There, on Cat’s laptop, is a live video call from...Tori’s house.

Oh, no.

Beck and Tori are sitting facing each other on the farthest couch, going back and forth on who’s fault it is that Tori is no longer performing. Unable to help herself, Jade leans over just enough to where she’s not in frame, zooming in so she can get a better look at the two of them.

Beck is doing his dumb flirty thing Jade recalls he did so many times when they first started talking, this time it’s about Tori’s stupid meat hat. Jade rolls her eyes at his stupid attempt. She can’t see all of Tori’s face, but she catches a glimpse of that smile Jade loves, hating the way Tori is entertaining him. Leaning in just a little, Jade realizes Beck’s hand rests on Tori’s arm over the couch now. It unsettles her. 

“So,” Beck starts when a silence falls, leaning forward.

“Yeah…” Tori trails off, not putting a stop to this or pushing Beck back.

Jade’s eyes widen as she leans towards the computer herself, unable to help it. There are a thousand thoughts going through her head right now, and she wonders if maybe she deserves all this for the shitty things she’s done to Tori.

She can’t shake the realization that she might be losing her ex-boyfriend and the girl she currently likes to each other.

“Uh,” Tori says when Beck is maybe an inch away from her as she awkwardly moves back, trying not to jerk away. “Ohh...you.”

Beck pulls away, confused while Tori gives his chin a playful punch. Jade tries not to snort at how, no matter what, Tori is the biggest dork she knows. But Jade’s stomach is still in knots, so she waits to see how this plays out.

She watches as Beck readjusts himself on the couch, adding distance between himself and Tori. 

“I’m sorry,” Beck starts.

“No, no I’m sorry,” Tori tells him, hands in her face.

“I didn’t--”

“No - no you didn’t,” Tori insists.

Jade tilts her just a little, trying to understand just what the hell is being said.

Beck asks, “Then why can’t we kiss?”

She holds her breath.

“Cause...cause of Jade.”

It’s probably the last thing Jade expects to hear, her own name, and the shock on her face is enough to explain it.

“Jade and I broke up,” Beck reminds Tori.

“Yeah, but kissing your friend’s ex-boyfriend-” Tori starts.

“Wait, wait, wait. Since when are you and Jade friends?”

Jade has to resist the urge to snap and tell him to mind his own damn business, but she’s watching eagerly now, waiting to hear what Tori has to say.

“She took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards,” Beck points out.

“Look,” Tori sighs. “I mean, I guess Jade and I have a weird friendship, but we’re  _ friends _ ...I think...and kissing her ex-boyfriend? I can’t do that to a friend.”

Jade swallows a lump in her throat she hadn’t even realized was there. She shuts the laptop, too afraid to hear anything else. It’s not exactly what Jade expected to hear - she’s not sure what she’d even want to hear - but to know Tori isn’t angry with her, well, at least Jade hasn’t completely lost her.

She doesn’t want to just be Tori’s  _ friend _ , but she knows she’d rather have that than not have Tori at all.

Cat returns with her Bibble guard and the blue skirt, and Jade tries not to think of all the way she’s fucked Tori over.

Most importantly, she tries not to think about how Tori didn’t kiss Beck when Beck had so clearly wanted to.

* * *

This is probably the biggest night of Jade’s life.

Here she is, backstage at the Platinum Music Awards, moments away from her debut on national television. She is dressed like the mayor of Crazy Town and she feels like absolute shit. She can’t seem to enjoy anything about today, from the star treatment to the way Mason and his crew dote on her. She rode in a _limo_ to get here, for crying out loud.

All Jade can think about is Tori.

Tori and how she didn’t kiss Beck. Tori and how she hasn’t yelled at Jade about stealing her spot. Tori and the way she has never once pushed Jade away.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Jade doesn’t recognize herself at all.

“Wow, incredible outfit.”

Jade’s gaze in her mirror shifts to find Tori there at the entrance of her dressing room.

“I look like an idiot,” she deadpans.

“A pretty pink idiot,” Tori insists with a nervous smile.

Jade turns around to face her with a small smile, unable to help herself. If she’s being honest, she’s surprised Tori showed up at all.

“Thanks,” she shrugs. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well,” Tori starts as she begins to walk closer to Jade. “Everyone else was coming to cheer you on, so I figured I would, too.”

Jade doesn’t say it, but she’d left an extra ticket for Tori, just in case.

“And you look way better in that than I would have,” Tori laughs, motioning to Jade’s hideous outfit.

It’s something about what Tori says, looking down at her stupid outfit, that makes soemthing inside of Jade click.

“This isn’t right.”

“Yeah it’s a little tight around your-”

“No,” Jade groans, resisting an eye roll as she paces the room. “Not the stupid outfit,  _ this. _ Me.”

“I don’t-”

“This was supposed to be your night,” Jade reminds her. “This was  _ your _ big chance. So for me to go out there and-”

Jade sighs, distressed. She doesn’t meet Tori’s eyes, afraid of what she’ll find.

“And?” Tori prompts her.

Jade shakes her head, meeting Tori’s gaze. “I can’t do that to a friend.”

She watches the way Tori’s lips form into a smile -  _ the _ smile - and she panics and adds, “Or even to you.”

Tori makes a face at her and Jade shrugs and offers a smile, and for a moment, it’s like none of this ever happened and they’re still Jade and Tori, in whatever sense that was.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Tori asks. “You’re supposed to go on in like, ten minutes.”

Jade smirks, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the wardrobe. “I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

It takes a ridiculous amount of time to get her hair out of her stupid wig and shimmy out of her ridiculous outfit, but Jade finds her friends, taking the empty seat that was meant for Tori just as the music begins to play. She looks up and sees Tori, looking excited and maybe a little nervous, while undoubtedly Mason is losing his mind backstage.

She feels Beck’s eyes on her and turns. He gives her a look that tells her he’s proud of her, but he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t have to. She offers him a smile before they both turn to Tori, and Jade feels her heart fill with pride as Tori starts to sing.

It’s everything that Tori’s debut should be, and Jade knows they aren’t perfect, but god, does Tori look perfect standing up there and owning the stage.

When the song ends, Cat is leading the charge towards the stage, the rest of them all following behind. Jade waits her turn, and when Tori’s eyes land on her, her face lights up all over again before she’s pulling Jade into her a hug. She hears Tori’s laughter against her ear and can’t help the big smile that finds itself on her face.

“Good job,” Jade yells over the noise, trying to commit the way Tori is looking at her right now into her memory.

Afterwards, Tori invites everyone back to her house to celebrate, and their friends are all spread out around Tori’s house. Jade can’t help the way she watches Beck hover around Tori, but Tori stays close to Jade all night.

Jade tries not to be so damn smug.

“Thank you,” Tori says when they’re alone in the backyard and everyone is starting to head home. “For doing what you did tonight.”

Jade waves her off. “It was shitty of me to even consider taking your spot.”

Tori shakes her head. “God, no, Jade. It’s the Platinum Music Awards, how could you not?”

Jade lets out a sigh. “Just promise you won’t let anyone change you like they tried to.”

Tori bites her lip, hiding a smile. “Are you saying you like how I am?”

“I mean,” Jade shrugs, turning to face her. “You’re not as terrible as you were when we met.”

“Jade!”

Jade lets out a soft laugh, payfully nudging Tori. “Don’t make me say it.”

“It would be nice to hear,” Tori insists, pulling that dumb pout with big eyes.

Jade looks at her for a moment, and when it’s clear she won’t give up, lets out a groan.

“Fine, maybe you’re kind of cool the way you are,” Jade admits, her words becoming quiet mumbles by the end of her sentence.

Tori accepts it anyway  _ that _ smile - the one meant for Jade - coming through.

“So are you.”

They look at each other for a moment, and Jade wonders if she should just do it. Tori is right here, alone, and Jade could really just lean forward and kiss her. Tonight has been a roller coaster for both of them, but Tori looks so pretty in the dim light and she is still here laughing and smiling like Jade is her favorite person in the world.

Jade leans in just a little, and when Tori makes no move to pull away, she keeps going.

But then the door to the backyard is swinging loudly and Jade practically jerks back in surprise. She attempts to play it cool, not looking once at Tori.

“Jade, honey,” Tori’s mom calls. “Your mom’s here!”

Jade inwardly groans, wanting to punch herself and maybe her mother.

“Cool,” Jade nods, standing.

She hears Tori stand behind her too, but she can’t quite meet her gaze.

“Thank you, again,” Tori says. “Seriously Jade.”

Jade looks at her for approximately one second before mumbling, “Yeah, see you at school.”

As soon as she gets in her mother’s car, she hits her head against the back of the seat and curses inwardly.

Seriously, mom?

(But maybe, just maybe, that was a sign.

They aren’t ready yet.)


	13. tori (sort of) fixes beck and jade

Tori Vega has become a problem for Jade.

Well, actually, she’s always been a problem for Jade, but now she’s just…a _different_ kind of problem. Tori has seemed to fully consume Jade’s entire life and Jade isn’t quite sure how it happened. After the Platinum Music Awards situation, it feels like they’re inseparable, really. It’s clear that their friendship is much more smooth sailing after the fact. Jade tries very hard to be open and honest with Tori - it’s not easy, but she does it, mainly in moments they’re alone- and she does a pretty good job, at least with everything but telling Tori that she’s into her.

(For those keeping up, no they haven’t talked about the _almost_ kiss.

Tori doesn’t mention it and Jade is afraid she’ll ruin everything or make things awkward if she does.)

It seems like Tori is happy that they’ve outgrown their feud from when she first arrived, happily inviting Jade to her house for homework or movie nights or just plain hanging out. Even counting the weekend, Jade is pretty sure most of her days are somehow spent with Tori. She figures she doesn’t hate it.

Except she _does_ hate it because every moment she spends with Tori, it feels like there is something new to fall for. Jade doesn’t know what to do - she’s never quite experienced anything like this, not even with Beck.

And the worst part is, she doesn’t even know what Tori’s thinking at all. Some days, it feels like maybe Tori likes her, too. There are moments, the ones where Tori smiles that smile just for Jade or she asks Jade to stay the night when they’re up late doing homework with a pout and a whine, but then Jade realizes Tori is friendly _and_ a hugger _and_ a natural flirt so she’s back to square one.

It’s not like Tori’s dating anyone these days. Boys come up to her in passing from time to time - and Jade has to pretend she doesn’t care at all - but she’s clearly not interested, even when they’re cute and say all the right things - so what does _that_ mean?

It’s not like Jade can talk to anyone about this. Beck is an obvious no. Jade’s still convinced Andre has to be at least a _little_ into Tori after all these years - and would probably run his mouth to Tori if she said anything. Cat doesn’t have the attention span for the topic and Robbie is - well, he’s Robbie.

So Jade does what she does best. She writes.

* * *

When Gilbert - who names their kid _Gilbert_ anymore? - approaches Jade at her locker, looking like he’s about to pee his pants at any moment, Jade knows something is up.

She can’t help herself though, falling into her usual bitchy self, just to see how long it’ll take before the kid starts crying or indeed pees his pants. He holds himself up well enough, Jade considers, and maybe she shouldn’t have been so _mean_ but it turns out her gut instincts are right.

“Oh forget it!” he cries, turning around. “I’m not asking her out. You can keep your money!”

He runs away then, and Jade only watches him for a second before she’s whipping her head around, anger filling her chest. She finds Tori and Andre emerging from the corner, calling after the guy. When her eyes fall on Tori, her anger fies up even more.

“You paid a guy to ask me out?” Jade asks, knowing she’s doing a poor job at keeping her voice even.

Tori looks at her with wide, panicked eyes and honestly Jade forgets Andre’s even there. Her eyes are focused on Tori as she works her jaw, infuriated with the singer.

“Run away!” Tori screams, pushing Andre down the hall.

Jade screams, running after them.

She ends up chasing the two of them well into her free period. Even when she loses them, she knows exactly where they’ll be. 

How _dare_ they - Tori, specifically - try to set her up by paying someone to date her. Is this some sick way of Tori trying to get her off her back? Has she had enough of Jade?

Jade jumps down from the ladder connected to the ceiling with a scream, startling both Andre and Tori. She’s surprised to find Beck present as well, but she honestly doesn’t really mind. They’ve kind almost been friends since the whole Platinum Music Awards thing.

“What are you all wazzed off about?” Beck asks after he manages to talk Jade out of using toilet paper as a weapon.

“These two butt cheeks paid a guy to ask me on a date.”

“We were trying to help,” Tori tries to explain.

“Why do I need your help?” Jade shouts, her insecurities rising.

“Cause guys are scared to ask you out,” Tori reminds her.

“That’s how I like it,” Jade tells her pointedly.

At least, for the dweebs at Hollywood Arts that’s how she likes it.

Sure, she hasn’t dated anyone since she and Beck broke up months ago, but that’s because she’s been kind of busy with Tori this whole time. And anyway, even if Jade _wasn’t_ into Tori, it’s not like she couldn’t find someone who would want to date her. She’s not Trina.

“We thought that if you got asked out by a guy, you’d be more okay if Beck asked out a girl.”

Jade resists the urge to groan at Tori and her need to help her friends always in any way possible. Instead, she turns her frustrations to her ex-boyfriend.

“Oh my god,” she scoffs. “How many times do I have to say it? I don’t care who you date. We broke up! Ask out any girl you want!”

And she means it, too. Beck knows it. So what the _fuck_ is going on here. Unless..unless he wants to ask out Tori-

But Tori quickly puts that thought to rest.

“See? I said you should ask out Meredith.”

“Meredith?” Jade screeches, her anger flaring up again.

Beck can date anyone he wants, Jade swears. Just not _her._

“Jade-” Beck tries, his hands up in attempts to calm her down.

“I knew it,” she tells him. “I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her.”

“I think I wrote that play,” Andre pipes up, but Jade ignores him.

“And Meredith was always like ‘oh Beck, why don’t you come over to our house so we can run some lines? Oh, beck, I brought cupcakes!’”

Jade’s voice goes nasally as she mocks Meredith, but she doesn’t care. That’s what the girl sounds like.

“Meredith brings everyone cupcakes. Her dad owns a cupcake shop,” Beck reminds her.

After Tori interrupts to ask about the cupcake shop, Jade decides she’s had enough.

“You know what,” she says suddenly. “I don’t care. Go out with Meredith. Enjoy her cupcakes.”

Jade walks out of the janitor’s closet, fuming as she makes her way to the empty music room. Yeah, she’s still kind of pissed off that Beck wants to ask Meredith out on a date out of literally any girl at Hollywood Arts, but she’s mostly angry with Tori.

Paying a guy to date her, seriously?

* * *

“Jade, I know you’re ignoring me,”

Jade doesn’t even turn her head as she shuts her locker and says, “Oh really, what would give you that idea?”

She slings her bag over her shoulder and begins walking out to the parking lot, but Tori is quick to keep up with her. Jade’s got to give it to the girl, she really never stops trying when it comes to Jade.

“You haven’t spoken to me all afternoon,” Tori points out. “And I thought we were going to get sushi after school and doing homework at my place.”

“Maybe I don’t want to do that anymore,” Jade states, being stubborn as ever.

She knows she’s leaving Tori out to dry a little here - her intentions were perceived by Tori herself as good - but Jade can’t quite get over the fact she _paid_ someone to ask her out on a date. That, and that she picked someone who definitely wasn’t up to the task.

“Will you stop walking?” Tori begs, reaching out and pulling at Jade’s wrist.

“Vega,” Jade chastises, yanking her arm back.

She does, however, stop walking to face Tori and cross her arms with a glare. They’re standing by her car now, but Jade doesn’t rush to get in.

“I’m sorry,” Tori apologies. “I shouldn’t have paid that guy to date you.”

“Seriously Tori, what the hell was that?” Jade snaps.

“It was Andre’s idea but I went with it and-” Tori sighs, her expressions strained as she tries to explain her thoughts, a trait Jade’s picked up on over the past few months. “I just want both of you and Beck to be happy. I know you hate Meredith but I also want you to be happy with someone too.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need anyone,” Jade insists. “My life is _fine_ right now and I don’t need you playing matchmaker.”

Tori’s shoulders sag, and she looks like a puppy who’s just been chastised for chewing on shoelaces. Jade knows she means well - Tori _always_ does - but she really doesn’t know how else to tell Tori she doesn’t need a guy to ask her out because she’s currently trying to deal with the fact the girl she’s into seems to be setting her up with anyone else but her.

“I’m sorry,” Tori says again, looking like she’s going to be in agony until Jade forgives her.

Jade rolls her eyes at the pathetic look on Tori’s face and starts walking to the driver’s side door. When she does hear Tori’s footsteps, she turns back around with an expectant eyebrow raised.

“Are you coming to Nozu or not?”

Tori perks up then, the surprise clear on her face, but she’s grinning as she quickly hops into Jade’s car.

Jade suppresses a smile as she climbs in and starts the car.

* * *

So yeah, Jade isn’t exactly going to just walk up to Tori and tell her that maybe this whole time she’s had a stupid fucking crush on her that feels like she’s suffocating all the damn time.

Nope, she’s not going that route.

Instead, she’s singing a song she may or may not have written about Tori that she’s now using for her class project for the Full Moon Jam in hopes the girl gets it.

Tori’s smart, she should be able to put two and two together.

(Except maybe she won’t catch on, and honestly Jade isn’t sure if that’s a disappointment or a relief.

Guess she’ll find out tonight.)

Jade notices Tori and Beck in the back by the refreshments when she takes the stage, but she doesn’t have time to question it. The nerves fill her stomach as she grabs the mic, and though she’s done what feels like hundreds of performances at Hollywood Arts before, this one seems the most important.

She allows herself to get lost in her music, to forget Tori is very much there watching her. When she opens her eyes for a moment, she finds Beck staring at her in a way she doesn’t recognize. Behind him, Tori is swaying to the music, a smile on her face.

Jade can only hope Tori gets what she’s trying to say. She looks her right in the eye as she sings her last lines. When she meets her gaze, Tori’s swaying slows and she tilts her head curiously.

_I can’t convince you, and I don’t have to. I think you know me._

As the song ends and the crowd fills with cheers and applause, Jade finds both Tori and Beck by the side of the stage. Tori is clapping enthusiastically and screaming her approval as Beck claps with a smile on his face. It’s only then that Jade realizes Beck is there, with Tori at Jade’s side, and not with his date.

When she walks off the stage, she hardly gets a moment to breathe before Tori is springing into action and pulling her into a hug.

“Oh my god!” Tori exclaims, holding Jade tight in her embrace. “That was amazing!”

“Thanks,” Jade responds with a soft chuckle, not even flinching with Tori’s arms around her.

“Seriously,” Tori gushes, pulling away but leaving her hands to give Jade’s shoulders a squeeze. “You’re so good.”

“It was great, really.”

The two of them turn to Beck, almost surprised he’s still there. Tori doesn’t seem to mind though, still beaming with her wide smile and bright eyes. Beck is wearing a small smile, looking as if he’s taking in the scene before him. He’s always been a thinker - Jade knows there is something on his mind now.

That’s why it’s not a surprise when Beck says, “Can we talk?”

Tori, however, does look surprised when the question comes. She drops her hands from Jade’s shoulders and looks at the girl cautiously, as if unsure of what’s about to happen next. Jade’s tempted to tell him to wait, that she needs to know if Tori understands. But Beck has done so much waiting for her over the past few years, she nods.

“Yeah,” she replies, looking back at Tori. “Be right back.”

Tori offers a half smile and Jade follows Beck up the staircase of the Asphalt Cafe, following suit when he sits at the top of the steps.

“Isn’t your date going to miss you?” Jade asks with a smirk.

Beck scoffs, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ll be seeing Meredith after tonight.”

Jade snorts. “Sucks for her.”

Beck chuckles, and they fall into a comfortable silence. Jade revels in it, realizing they haven’t had one of these in a long time. Not since they broke up, anyway.

“I haven’t heard you write something like that in a while,” he says after a few moments. 

Jade nods slowly, looking down at the crowd as the next student takes the stage. “I don’t think I’ve been motivated to write something like that in awhile.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Beck nod knowingly. He’s looking at the crowd when he speaks again.

“It was a good song,” Beck admits. “But it wasn’t for me, now was it?”

It comes out as a statement more than anything else, and it’s his relaxed tone that makes her turn her head. He doesn't even look the slightest bit upset; it’s almost as if he’s _amused_ at his own comment.

Jade stares at him. “What?”

“You’re lucky, you know, to have someone care about you as much as she does.”

All Jade can do is stare at him, gaping like an idiot. She hadn’t been obvious at all around Tori, had she? Sure, they’d grown closer and weren’t publicly feuding like they had back in the day, but it seemed to Jade like they were actually looking like friends more than anything.

(But this is Beck.

Beck knows her better than almost anyone else - almost.)

He adds with a chuckle, “And before you tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about, I see how you look at her when you think no one’s looking.”

“And how’s that?” Jade asks a little too quickly.

He gives her a sad smile when he replies, “It’s how we used to look at each other back then.”

His comment takes Jade by surprise. Immediately her eyebrows furrow and there are a slew of words to defend herself on the tip of her tongue, but Beck is putting his hand up and shaking his head.

“I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but don’t act like I don’t know you well enough to know this.”

His voice is so gentle and holds no accusations, and quite honestly Jade’s a little freaked out by it. Beck _did_ try to kiss Tori weeks ago. Deep down though, she lets out a huge sigh of relief, finally having someone be able to know a fraction of what's going on inside her without having to say it herself.

“I didn’t mean to-” she starts, sounding distressed.

“I know,” Beck nods.

“We’ve never-”

“I know,” he nods again, now trying to hide a smirk from the way Jade stutters.

“She’s just - it’s _Tori,_ ” Jade groans, running a hand through her hair.

She’s flustered now, trying to look anywhere but Beck. They’ve never done this before, talk about other people they’re into. It’s weird, and it’s even weirder that it’s Tori, but Beck seems to take it in stride just like he does with everything else.

“Yeah,” he nods, a knowing smile on his lips. “It’s Tori.”

Jade meets his eyes for a minute, and she tries to feel comfort in the way he’s totally _not_ freaking out about this.

“It’s not...weird, is it?” she asks after a few beats of silence.

Beck shrugs. “It’s not what any of us would’ve expected, but I think it makes sense.”

“How?” Jade frowns. “She’s Tori and I’m Jade.”

Beck grins at her. “Exactly. You balance each other out.”

Jade lets out a groan, rolling her eyes. “Don’t get all weird and hopeless romantic about this.”

“I’m not!” Beck defends, still smiling. “I’m just saying, you’re allowed to be happy...with Tori.”

“Why am I getting dating advice from my ex-boyfriend?” Jade grumbles, trying to look angry.

“Because this ex-boyfriend knows you have a lot of thoughts up in there,” Beck explains. “And that you don’t share them with other people very often.”

Jade glares at him, though it lacks its usual effect. “I’m not sharing them with you.”

“I think you’ve shared enough,” Beck tells her smugly. “I’m sure Tori’s waiting for you down there.”

Jade looks back down to the event still going on below them and sees Tori with a plastic cup of punch in her hand leaning casually against the refreshment table by herself. She can’t help but smile at the sight of her, the way she’s giving the kid performing her full attention and how she decides to take a drink of her punch when he hits a rough note.

She turns and finds Beck looking at her smugly and her smile immediately drops.

“Shut up,” she growls, giving him a light punch in the arm before she stands.

“Hey,” Beck laughs, also standing. “Don’t stop drooling over her on my account.”

“God, you’re the fucking worst,” Jade mumbles, glaring at him.

He only smiles. “It’s what friends are for.”

Jade takes a second to really soak in the fact that she’s here, with Beck, talking about Tori in a way she would’ve never seen coming. It’s only now that Jade realizes just how much she’s missed having Beck as her sounding board in the months they’ve tried to move past their breakup. But just like he always has been, Beck is loyal and patient and there for Jade when she needs it most.

She leans over and gives him a tight hug really before she understands what she’s even doing. Beck is surprised at first, but he hugs her back, strong arms holding her for a moment before they both pull away.

“Don’t,” Jade warns him, pointing a finger in his face.

He puts his hands up, chuckling at her hostility before he promises, “Won’t mention it.”

She gives him one last look before she’s making her way down the stairs and sauntering over to Tori, who is clapping enthusiastically for whoever’s just finished their performance.

“Hey you,” she greets, hip checking Tori to make room for herself against the table.

Tori looks at her curiously, maybe almost even nervously. Jade quirks an eyebrow at her.

“What?”

“So,” Tori starts out, drawing out the word. “Are you and Beck, like, back together?”

(Jade misses the way Tori’s suggestive smile doesn’t reach her eyes.)

Her face scrunches up at the question. “Why would we be back together?”

At Jade’s tone, Tori hesitates. “I mean, I saw you guys talking up there and it looked like you were talking things out or something.”

“We’re friends,” Jade brushes off like it’s nothing. “You can be friends with an ex, you know.”

Tori’s face flushes as she looks away for a moment. “I know, I just...I don’t know. I just thought with the song…”

Oh, Jade realizes where this is going.

“What? No,” Jade shakes her head immediately. “That...that wasn’t about Beck. I’m - you know I’m completely over him, right? Beck and I...I’m not going to get back together with him.”

“Oh,” Tori says, blinking. “I, um...okay.”

Jade resists the urge to smile at how flustered Tori has become. She’s quiet for a moment, waiting to see if Tori will ask what the song is actually about, but before either of them can open their mouths, Cat is bouncing towards them with Robbie close behind. Before they know it, Cat is talking a mile a minute about a butterfly that was stuck in her ear with Robbie adding on. The rest of their friends join them, and Jade knows she won’t be able to know if Tori knows tonight.

But Tori meets her gaze over their friends’ conversations and she smiles at her and maybe, just maybe, Jade thinks she’s finally getting somewhere.


	14. victori-yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I disappeared for a little there and I apologize. Life very much got in the way, but I've always had a general idea of how this was going to end. Actually writing it was a bit of a challenge (I.e.: I had a lot of distractions like TikTok or binge watching something on Netflix) but I finally managed to put into words what I envisoned the end of this story to look like. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Jade is already rolling her eyes when Beck approaches her locker with a teasing smile on his face.

“What do you want?” she asks dryly.

“Are you and Tori girlfriends yet?” he asks playfully, a small smirk on his face.

Jade gives him a swift shove in the shoulder and a glare before she responds, “Fuck off, Oliver.”

Beck only lets out a soft chuckle as he shrugs. “Someone needs to make a move, you know. That’s how things progress.”

It’s been about two weeks since the Full Moon Jam, and Jade still has no idea if Tori caught on to her song. Sometimes, it feels like she does, because there are lingering gazes and soft smiles, but Jade is just so uncharacteristically unsure of what to think, so she doesn’t want to push it.

And anyway, who said  _ Jade’s _ supposed to be the one to bring all of this up?

“I don’t even know how Tori feels,” Jade grumbles, shoving a textbook into her locker with particular force.

(To be fair, Jade  _ thinks _ Tori might feel the slightest way she does, at least by the way she catches Tori staring sometimes, but it’s just a door to a conversation Jade isn’t sure she’s ready to open.)

“Maybe you’d find out if you make a move,” Beck lightly suggests, raising his eyebrows.

Jade shuts her locker, giving him a look. “Or what? You’ll say something for me?”

She immediately regrets her comment when she watches the way her ex-boyfriend’s eyes light up and his smile turns mischievous. Panic rises in her chest.

Beck wouldn’t, would he?

“You know what, that might be an excellent idea,” he decides, pushing off the wall and walking away.

“Beck!” Jade calls after him, immediately taking down the hall after him.

When she’s close enough, Jade reaches out and grabs his arm, yanking him back.

“Hey!” Beck yelps.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jade threatens, trying to keep her breathing even.

Whether it’s because he wants to diffuse the situation or he actually recognizes the panic in Jade’s eyes, Beck slowly plucks himself out of Jade’s grasp and puts his hands up in surrender.

“Relax,” he tells her, his voice soothing like it always is when he wants Jade to calm down. “I’m just trying to help.”

Jade lets out an irritated scoff, walking past him.

“I don’t need your help,” she mutters, falling into her usual seat.

Beck takes his seat next to her, and Jade wants to tell him to wipe his dumb smile off his face, but decides to sulk instead. It’s weird, the two of them still claiming their spots next to each other in class despite breaking up. But honestly, since Full Moon Jam, she and Beck have fallen into an easy friendship. 

Tori comes barreling into the classroom, capturing everyone’s attention to announce she hasn’t watched the finale of American Voice and really, she makes it too easy for Jade to spoil it for her. The way her face falls makes Jade feel the slightest bit bad about it, but then again, Tori’s kind of cute when she looks all defeated.

God, Jade’s  _ really _ gotten soft.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Beck mumbles when everyone is sitting down for class.

Jade replies by giving him a sharp nudge in the ribs.

* * *

Honestly, Jade should know better when Beck practically sprints out of class with a giddy smile on his face.

She’s just about to round the corner later that afternoon when she sees Tori and Beck by the soda machine. Hesitating, she pauses by the wall, trying to keep herself hidden while she strains to hear their conversation.

“What are you doing tonight?” Tori asks.

“I’m going to trick Jade,” Beck grins.

Jade scowls almost immediately at the response.

“Trick her?” 

“Well,” Beck shrugs. “Sorta. You know how she has to say yes to everything?”

“Uh, I’m not sure I need to hear this,” Tori decides, hesitation in her voice as she begins to walk away from Beck.

Jade takes a step back before Tori can see her, but she watches them as Beck follows the singer.

“No no listen,” Beck shakes his head. “You know how I love drag racing?”

“No,” Tori replies and Jade has to hold in a snort.

“Well I do,” Beck informs her. “And Jade has always refused going to a race with me.”

Inwardly, Jade lets out a groan. She has a feeling she knows where this is going and Jade will  _ not _ be caught going to a stupid drag race - which, yeah, Jade thinks they’re stupid. Beck knows this. She’s hardly even listening to the rest of the conversation as she tries to figure out her plans before Beck can even think about asking her to go to the dumb drag race.

The answer’s right in front of her.

Jade smirks, walking up to the two of them.

“Hey, Tori,” she greets as they turn their attention over to her. “Remember when you asked me to come to your home tonight to help you make homemade pizza?”

Tori makes a face. “Uh, no. Not really.”

“You asked me to do that,” Jade says in what she hopes isn’t a painfully obvious voice. “You asked me to do that, don’t you remember that? Will you  _ please _ remember that?”

“Yes, I remember that!” Tori exclaims, finally catching on.

Jade has to keep herself from giving her a hard eye roll, but there is a sigh of relief inside of her when she realizes she’s gotten herself out of Beck’s stupid plan.

“Great, I’ll be over at your house at 7,” Jade smiles.

“Wait, I was gonna ask you-” Beck starts, peering around Tori.

“I already have plans,” Jade reminds him smugly.

She walks away before he can get another word in, satisfied with her achievement.

Later, when she catches Beck in the hallway, she can’t help herself.

“Heard Sinjin’s your date to drag racing tonight.”

Beck shrugs. “Yeah, what a shame.”

Jade nods, mocking empathy for him. “It’s just too bad I have plans already, huh?”

“Yeah,” Beck nods, a long, dramatic sigh coming from his lips. “Too bad you already have plans...with Tori.”

Jade quirks an eyebrow at his tone. “Why are you saying it like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because your plans involve you and Tori,” Beck begins, a smirk beginning to grow on his face. “At her house. Alone. Just the two of you.”

Jade’s eyes widen at the realization - she’d been so caught up  _ not _ wanting to go to the drag race she hadn’t even realized what this meant - and immediately she’s glaring at Beck.

“You set me up.”

Beck is full out grinning now as he says, “That I did.”

“I can’t believe you,” Jade scoffs.

Beck leans closer to her. “Sounds like a good time to, you know, maybe make a move.”

Jade huffs, crossing her arms. “You’re the worst friend ever.”

“Oh come on,” Beck tries, nudging her shoulder. “I got you a date with Tori, didn’t I?”

“Go before I stab you with my scissors,” Jade threatens.

Beck gives her an annoyingly sweet smile. “Have fun tonight!”

“Gank,” Jade fires back as he walks away.

So yeah, now she knows what’s happening. She’s going over to Tori’s to make pizza together.

Alone.

Fucking Beck Oliver.

* * *

So maybe Jade reads the recipe wrong on purpose, just to see if Tori would go through with it. It’s not  _ her _ fault Tori’s an idiot who blindly follows what Jade tells her to do. 

(Okay, maybe it’s because she’s alone with Tori doing something romantically stupid like making  _ pizza _ and Jade panics and responds to the situation by being kind of a jerk.

So what? It’s not her fault Tori somehow looks better than she did at school this morning.)

She does, however, try to make up for it by ordering them pizza since it’s almost eight and they’re both starving.

“Why would you order a pizza when we’re  _ making _ pizza?” Tori asks in an exasperated tone.

It’s only then Jade turns to her, trying not to soften at how cute Tori looks with her stupid apron and flour scattered all over her arms and face.

“Because I knew you’d fail,” Jade deadpans. “Can I have twenty dollars to pay this guy?”

Tori’s brows furrow, a clear look of annoyance on her features. “No, you cannot have twenty-”

“Wait I’m sorry,” Jade interrupts. “Did you just say no?”

“I…” Tori’s eyes shift, realizing what’s going on.

“Cause I think if Sikowitz were here, he’s say something like ‘Oh someone sounds like a Negative Nancy.’”

When she sees even in Tori’s annoyed state, the suppression of a smile at Jade’s impersonation of Sikowitz, Jade holds back a smirk.

“So again, can I have twenty dollars?” she asks

Tori’s face scrunches up, but she reaches out from her back pocket and slaps the bill in Jade’s hand. Jade gives her a sickeningly sweet smile before she’s spinning on her heels and paying the delivery guy for their dinner. 

Tori plops onto the farthest couch with a scowl on her face and Jade holds in a snort. She loves pushing Tori’s buttons. And yeah, maybe Tori’s annoyed with her now, but honestly, she knows Tori isn’t actually mad at her.

“Hi girls,” Jade hears from the stairs, recognizing Trina’s voice. “Sorry, I can’t stay.”

“Good,” Jade immediately deadpans as she opens the pizza box.

Trina lets out a sigh, taking place in between the two couches as she flips her hair and says, “Yeah, gotta head to the studio to film my hit TV show that I’m on. It’s called-”

“Divertissimo,” Jade finishes for her, trying her best to not snap at Tori’s stupid sister.

“We know,” Tori groans.

“Yeah,” Trina nods. “It’s a huge, huge hit. High-quality television and top-notch acting, and I’m on it.”

Jade holds in a scoff, instead picking out a slice for herself and one for Tori as she tunes out the two sisters going back and forth. She’s brought back into it when Tori mentions a huge pimple on Trina’s back, snapping her eyes up to see what she’s talking about. However, she almost gags upon sight.

How does someone like Tori have the grossest sister on the planet?

“Possibly the most disgusting pimple I’ve ever seen,” Jade tells Trina as she drops her slice of pizza.

“Well it hurts! Someone do something!” Trina demands through clenched teeth.

“Jade,” Tori starts, and Jade knows she’s in trouble by the sound of her voice. “Will you  _ please _ pop Trina’s shoulder pimple?”

“No! Absolutely n-”

“Ah bup bup bup bup bup,” Tori interjects, holding a finger up at Jade. She stands, mimicking Sikowitz as she asks, “Is someone being a Negative Nancy or Whiny Willy?”

“You cannot make me pop her-”

“We made a deal with Sikowitz,” Tori reminds her smugly, sitting down with a curtsy from her apron. “Should I tell our whole class that you couldn’t handle it?”

Jade works her jaw, knowing she’s been played. Tori’s always been able to keep pace with her - really, she should’ve seen this coming once she pulled the pizza thing.

“Will someone please just pop my pimple?” Trina whines.

Tori’s head tilts and she holds her hands up as she asks innocently, “Will you, Jade?”

God, Jade hates her right now.

“Yes,” she answers in a small voice.

Trina sits in front of her and really, Jade just squints and tries not to think too hard about what she’s doing. It’s disgusting, and honestly Trina’s older she should be taking care of her own gross problems. She feels it pop between her fingers and Jade thinks she’s in the clear when - 

Shit.

It’s in her fucking eye. Trina’s pimple goo is  _ in her eye _ .

Jade freezes in her position, closing both her eyes and hardly even registering the fact Trina leaves the house. She’s unable to move, absolutely traumatized by what’s just happened.

She hears Tori laugh and then ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Some good got in my eye!” Jade shouts.

There are more quiet giggles and then she feels Tori’s hands on her arms, lifting her out of the couch.

“Come on, let’s rinse out your eye.”

Jade doesn’t fight it when Tori leads her to the bathroom, an arm coming around her back as support. She doesn’t tell Tori that she can still see out of the other eye and can get to the bathroom by herself. Instead, she lets Tori help her, trying not to think too hard about how close Tori is and how she can smell Tori’s perfume with every inhale - wait, did she put more perfume on after school? How does it still smell this strong?

“I can’t believe you made me do that,” Jade grumbles, trying to distract herself from the current situation.

Tori only laughs, pulling away from Jade to open the bathroom door and turn the faucet on at the sink. “Sikowitz’s dumb game, not mine.”

“Whatever.”

“And you made me make that giant lump of dough in the kitchen!” Tori reminds her. “It’s karma.”

“Just help me get this out of my eye,” Jade glares - with one eye - before leaning over and into the sink.

There is laughing and bickering and water all over the place, and Jade tries not to think about how this kind of feels like a date.

* * *

An hour later, the pizza is long gone and Jade is getting really bored of watching Celebrities Underwater - what’s the point when no one actually drowns? She turns to Tori, who is sitting on the same couch only a few feet away from her, with the full intention of telling her to find something else to watch when she pauses.

The singer’s face is slightly scrunched up in interest, hanging on to every moment happening on the TV. Her hair is falls in soft curls around her face and down her back and she’s doing that dumb thing where her mouth is slightly open as she tries to comprehend what’s going on in the show.

Jade thinks it’s stupid that on this Friday night where she forced Tori to hang out with her that Tori looks this good after helping Jade get Trina’s pimple goo out of her eye and then devouring a takeout pizza.

“Tori?”

Tori turns to face Jade, a soft hum coming from her lips as she tilts her head curiously and does that damn smile that always fills Jade’s insides up with something warm. Suddenly, the desperate need to watch something else disappears, and Jade can’t quite figure out why she was so bothered about Celebrities Underwater in the first place. All she understands is Tori’s bright eyes and  _ that _ smile. The one she smiles for Jade.

It’s a fleeting thought, but she goes for it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Tori’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, but Jade watches as her expression quickly changes to wide eyes when she realizes what Jade’s asked. Jade can feel her heart beating hard against her chest and she waits for Tori’s response.

“Sikowitz said...” Tori trails off, and Jade knows she’s referring to Sikowitz’s exceptions to the yes rules.

“I know,” Jade nods.

They don’t break eye contact. Jade’s heart is practically hammering out from her chest. It’s good Tori hasn’t straight up said no, right? Or maybe it’s bad. God, she doesn’t know. By the way Tori is looking at her, she knows the singer has maybe a million thoughts in her head right now. But Jade waits, lets Tori make her decision.

Tori nods slowly. “Yeah...yes, you can.”

Jade lifts her eyebrows. She searches Tori’s face for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty, but she doesn’t find any. It seems the most sure Tori’s been of anything that Jade can remember, and something about the look she’s getting from Tori is enough to enable her to lean in until their lips meet carefully for the first time.

There is a sense of hesitation between the both of them, but when Tori doesn’t pull away Jade’s hand comes up and cradles Tori’s jaw gently. It’s then that Tori deepens the kiss, and Jade surrenders herself completely to Tori and the way their lips fit against each other like they were made  _ for _ each other. Tori’s fingers are slipping into Jade’s hair as Jade’s other arm is sliding around the singer’s waist, a newfound confidence between the both of them once they both understand.

They both want this.

As their kisses grow messier and heated, Jade guides Tori’s back down against the couch, hovering over her as Tori pulls her impossibly close. Neither of them realize Tori’s elbow hits one of the buttons on the remote on the edge of the couch, changing the channel. They both abruptly pull apart when they hear a familiar voice, heads turning to the TV.

Both of their eyes widen with shock when they recognize the girl running around on screen in a cheese outfit as Trina. She repeatedly screams “don’t eat me” in poor Spanish while she’s chased around by children dressed in mouse outfits.

(Of course, Jade shouldn’t be surprised that somehow, even while she’s not at home, Trina’s the one that interrupts something  _ actually _ happening between her and Tori.

But right now, she doesn’t even care because she is too shocked by what she’s seeing on TV.)

“Holy shit,” Jade gapes, jaw dropped.

“Oh my god,” Tori gasps.

“That’s the show she’s been bragging about?” Jade asks in disbelief, still hovering above Tori’s body.

“She said it was high-quality television with to-notch acting,” Tori scoffs.

Jade sits up, easing off of Tori as she states, “She’s a giant piece of cheese.”

“That fibber!” Tori exclaims, sitting up with a scowl.

Suddenly, Jade gets an idea. Her eyes light up

“What studio does she film at?” 

With a pout and her arms crossed, Tori responds, “Hollywood Bronson, why?”

Eyes full of mischief, Jade snatches her keys from the coffee table and says, “We’re going to pay Trina a little visit.”

Tori’s face forms a sly grin, nodding along. Giddy from making out with Tori and now this plot they’ve come up with, Jade is quickly hopping off the couch and making a beeline for the door. She’s stopped a moment later by a tug at her wrist.

“Wait!”

“Wha-” Jade begins to ask, full of concern, but her question melts away when Tori is pulling her in for a long kiss.

When she pulls away, Tori is looking at her with a soft smile and bright eyes, and Jade feels her insides literally go soft. For once, she doesn’t hate that Tori does that to her.

* * *

Jade holds Tori’s hand with one hand while she drives.

Tori gives Jade a dumb smile that Jade keeps sneaking glances of when she can afford not to look at the road.

Jade lets Tori pick the music.

Tori sings every song to her.

Jade can’t believe she’s found herself in this situation.

* * *

They are giddy and full of giggles when they get to the studio. Tori is the more excited one between the two of them, thrilled to catch her sister in the middle of filming her whack show. Jade can’t stop smiling at the way Tori holds her hand and drags her around the studio, hunting down Trina.

When they hear singing, Jade tugs Tori behind the curtain before they’re both poking their heads around the corner to find Trina, in her cheese outfit, tied up and little children dressed as mice are singing around her. Jade can’t help but let out a soft chuckle and rolls her eyes when Tori nudges an elbow into her ribs.

The director calls for everyone to take five and Tori is immediately walking out from the curtain, Jade in tow with a smug look.

“That was a great scene, Trina!” Tori says enthusiastically as Trina walks towards one of the chairs.

“Really high quality television,” Jade adds smugly.

“Top notch acting,” Tori smirks.

Jade hides a smile. She’s taught Tori well.

“Why are you here? Get out!” Trina exclaims in a panic.

“No, we wanna watch you act!” Tori tells her sister. 

“Yeah,” Jade nods eagerly. “Does lady cheese-boob get away from the hungry mice children?”

“Trina,” a guy who Jade assumes is the director greets as he approaches. “Are these your amigas?”

“No, this is my mean sister and her rude friend!”

“Hey!” Jade interjects. “Do not call me her friend!”

Tori gives her a sideways glance and Jade gives her the slightest hint of a smile. Jade’s complaint is something different now, this they both understand. Tori bites her lip to hide her own smile.

“We’re about to film our next scene, would you like to be in the show with Trina?”

Jade watches Tori’s eyes widen and knows the panic is taking over. Jade hides a smirk because Tori cannot say no.

“Why her?” Trina whines.

“Thank you, but I’d really rather not-”

“Ah bup, bup, bup, bup,” Jade interrupts, looking at Tori with a cocked eyebrow. “Remember the deal with Sikowitz?”

Tori’s voice lowers into a whisper as she gives Jade a look. “I don’t want-”

“You have to do it,” Jade says in a soft voice.

They go back and forth for a moment, hardly even getting sentences out, but fully bickering like they always have.

Jade finds comfort in this, that nothing about this part of them will change.

Tori turns back to the director, jaw clenched. “Yes. I will be in the next scene.”

“Wonderful!” the director grins.

Tori smiles, pointing at Jade. “Can she be in it, too?”

Just as fast as Jade’s smile appears, it drops as she gives Tori a glare for her question.

Oh, she’s gonna kill her.

* * *

After being filmed dressed up in a stupid cheese costume, Jade manages to drag Tori out of the studio quickly after wrapping for the day.

“Hey guys I’m going to-” Trina tries to get out.

“No,” Jade immediately replies, grabbing Tori’s wrist before tugging her along to the exit.

“See you at home!” Tori calls over her shoulder as she stumbles to keep up with Jade.

It’s not until they’re outside that Jade says, “That was terrible.”

“Oh come on,” Tori insists, finally falling into step with Jade. “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.”

Jade gives her a look. “I hate you.”

Tori gives her a cheesy smile. “Not your ideal second date?”

Jade quirks an eyebrow. “This your idea of a date?”

“Well, I mean,” Tori shrugs, slipping her hand into Jade’s as they start walking to her car. “You came over for dinner. We made out on the couch. Maybe surprising Trina was a bonus, but now you’re driving me home.”

Jade hums softly, reveling in the feeling on Tori’s hand in hers. “I guess it’s not the worst date I’ve been on.”

“ _ And _ I paid for dinner,” Tori reminds her in a tone that makes Jade laugh.

“Is this what all our dates are going to be like?”

Tori stops in front of Jade’s car, turning to face her, eyes shining. “I think we’ll be able to figure it out.”

Jade can’t help but grin, leaning in and kissing Tori. Tori is more than eager to reciprocate, hooking an arm around Jade’s neck almost immediately.

In the back of her mind, Jade knows Beck will be so smug about this tomorrow. But right now, all she cares about is the way Tori kisses her and how she can feel the way Tori smiles against her lips.

And as Jade drives Tori home, holding hands over the console, Jade can’t help but notice how she’s finally met her match in Tori Vega.

Tori has always pushed her to be better. She calls Jade out on her bullshit when she needs it. Most importantly, she is always there, a presence that never wavers, no matter what Jade throws at her. She is patient and understanding, in ways Jade never thought someone could be towards her.

“I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow?” Jade asks when they get to Tori’s house.

Tori’s face lights up as she opens the door. “Sure.”

“You’re buying me coffee on the way to school,” Jade tells her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she’s lightly pushing Tori out of the passenger’s seat.

“Hey!” Tori yelps.

Jade laughs, giving her a smirk. “See you tomorrow, Vega.”

Tori rolls her eyes, trying her best to act irritated, but she’s smiling that smile Jade loves, the one she knows is for her.

“See you tomorrow,” Tori promises before Jade drives off.


End file.
